Moana and Her Night Fury
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: A Night Fury hatchling was washed up on the island of Motunui. She was found by little Moana and her friend, Keoni. She was accepted by the villagers and is named Aliikai. Moana and Aliikai grew up together as sisters by bond, and together, they will save their home from the darkness that was threatening to destroy life.
1. Prologue

**Okay, here's I fix the grammar and rewrite the story. I hope you guys liked it.**

 **Voice actors for young characters.**

 **Keoni: Hayden Rolence  
Keilani: Claire Corlett  
Lanuola: Madeleine Peters  
Makala: Michelle Creber**

* * *

 _ **The ocean**_

 _ **It's full of mystery and wonders, the creatures that live there are magnificent and beautiful. The ocean was the first living entity ever been created. Then the world's first island emerged as a goddess known as Te Fiti, she created countless new islands and the ocean serving as the force that connects them all. The islands were filled with life and unknown creatures. The creatures are called Dragons, made by the god Draco. Draco is the constellation, yet he is also a God of Dragons. Dragons were created in many lands, he even created giant dragons called Alpha Dragons called Bewilderbeasts, Red Deaths, Foreverwings, Screaming Deaths, and lastly Night Furies.**_

 _ **Night Furies are the rarest of all the fours, they may be small, but they are fast, strong, intelligent, and above all deadly. But they are known to be very loyal and trustworthy. Te Fiti made island homes for the dragons, safe havens that protect them from any danger. The dragons were happy to have beautiful islands to live. The humans that live there didn't mind having dragons around. In fact, they enjoy the dragons as company, allowing them to stay. If they promise not to harm their live stocks and farming.**_

 _ **The dragons didn't bother them at all, the dragons help the humans with fishing, hunting, and sailing. And soon, they became friends and family. Draco was grateful of the news that the dragons and humans are getting along.**_

 _ **Thanks to Te Fiti's kindness and the humans of the islands, there was peace on the lands, both humans and dragons, living side by side, as equals. Cause of this, Te Fiti and Draco became great friends. And there were would be a celebration of dragons and humans for their peace and unity.**_

 _ **Life was great on their islands. But it all changed when the Heart of Te Fiti was stolen by a shape-shifting trickster Demigod known as Maui. Maui stole the heart to give humanity the power of creation. But in doing so, Te Fiti disintegrates into black ash, while Maui sails away freely with the heart in his hand. However, before he could escape, Maui was attacked by Te Kā, a volcanic demon from the underworld, wanted the Heart of Te Fiti to herself. The two powerful enteties fought with their might and power and created a powerful explosion that shook the earth!**_

 _ **And Maui was never seen again. The Heart Te Fiti was gone into the depths of the ocean.**_

 _ **Without Te Fiti, life was consumed by darkness. The islands that Te Fiti created became cursed to lose the life that she gave is now being stolen by the darkness.**_

 _ **The humans that live on the islands soon fled their islands, trying to escape from the darkness. Only few were able to escape from the darkness because some of them were devoured by the evil monsters of the sea. Without Te Fiti, there's no safety on the ocean and islands because she was the one who kept balance between the monsters on their realm from coming to the human realm.**_

 _ **The dragons tried to help, but the humans couldn't live in their islands anymore and were soon disappeared. The dragons have no choice but to leave the islands that Te Fitit made and were forced to live at the barbaric lands of the Norse Region, where they were hunted and killed by men called Vikings. Draco was saddened and angered by the news of Maui stealing Te Fiti's Heart and ruining the lives of both humans and dragons.**_

 _ **He vowed that Maui will pay for his crime on what he did to Te Fiti, the humans, and the dragons. Draco created strong and powerful dragons called Vahloks. Vahloks are powerful dragons that are both intelligent and dangerous. They're mission that Draco assign them is to capture Maui and bring him to Draco for his judgment. And the Vahloks will find him and made sure he will pay.**_

 _ **Yet, Maui was never to be found as he was lost like the islands that were slowly consumed by the darkness.**_

 _ **However, there was a prophesy that two beings, a girl and a dragon, will return the Heart to Te Fiti and bring peace to the land and dragons will return to their home of the safe islands of Te Fiti.**_ _**But the story doesn't start here, it begins millennium later, on the island of Motunui.**_

 _ **This is where the story starts.**_

Motunui

A big and beautiful island, filled with coconut trees, fruits, rare plants and flowers, and beautiful huts that are made. The people that lived on the island of Motunui worked together in order to keep themselves alive and well provided. Their chief is name Tui, he is a great leader like his ancestor the Great Matai Vasa that discover Motunui. Tui keeps his people and family safe from danger. However, he is known to have aquaphobia, fear of the ocean for some reason. But that doesn't stop him to keep everyone safe, especially his family. His wife, Sina, gave him a child, a beautiful little girl named Moana. Moana is a cute little baby, so full of life and cheerfulness. Tui believes that Moana will become a great chief when she grows. But Tui's mother, Tala, believed that Moana has something more than meets the eye. Moana has this special connection with animals. Wherever she goes, the animals will follow her, as if she was their leader. It was cute and Tui jokingly said that Moana was a born leader since the animals followed her around. Moana is a special child, yet she can be lonely since she barely could make friends in the island. Luckily, Tui has a good friend that has a son closer to Moana's age.

Tui's friend is name Kale. Kale is the leader of a Clan of Warriors called Keahi. They are good fighters and would defend the islands from invaders. They are skilled and deadly in both combat and weaponry. And they are forever loyal to the village and would protect it with their lives along with its people.

Kale is a father of four, he has three daughters and one son. His triplet daughters named Keilani, Lanuola, and Makala. Keilani is the oldest, she is a born warrior. She is very skilled and deadly, yet she is protective of her family, making her the leader and fighter of the triplets. Lanuola is like Keilani, a strong warrior, yet she prefers hunting, and is known to be an excellent tracker and trapper at the same time. And then there's Makala, and like her sisters, she is a strong warrior. She's the brains of the group and is amazing healer and strategist. She also known to observe her opponent's weaknesses.

Lastly, there was Keoni, Kale's only son, and he's close to Moana's age. Even though Keoni is young, he was more mature and focus, and somewhat quiet. Kale and Tui agreed that the two of them would be friends. And thus, creating a strong bond with the two little ones.

Moana and Keoni became inseparable. The two toddlers enjoy each other's company and quickly became best friends. Sina and Keoni's mother, Pualani, were happy that their babies are getting along very well. And hoping that they would one day get married.

Keilani, Lanuola, and Makala, adore little Moana, she was so cute and adorable. They would play and spoil with little Moana and their baby brother. Keoni, even though he was still young, found this really annoying of his sisters keep bothering him and Moana when they are playing. He would lead Moana away from his sisters, hoping that they can't find them. But no matter how hard they hide; his sisters were able to find them. It didn't bother Moana, in fact, she finds it fun, like a game.

Speaking of Moana, the little toddler was at her home, playing with her doll on a fine afternoon. Her Gramma Tala was watching her play as she sits at the corner, drinking coconut milk, enjoying her relaxation. Sina was at the village, helping weave nets for the fishermen. And Tui was doing his chief duties. So, Tala watches little Moana for a while until her parents come home from their duties.

"Hello!"

Gramma Tala lifts her head up and smiles at the entrance to see Keilani with her little brother by her side. The girl is very though and has a fire within her. Tala waved at her gently.

"Hello Keilani, what brings you here?" Tala asked gently.

Keilani smiles at her. "I'm bringing Keoni here to play with Moana, my dad is busy training some beginners while me and my sisters are off training, and we need someone to watch Keoni when we're done."

Tala nodded in understanding. "Alright, I'll watch your brother."

Keilani smiles at her brightly before gently patting her brother's head and runs back to the training ground while calling out to Tala.

"Thank you! I'll pick up Keoni before dinner! Be good Keoni!"

As Keilani runs back to the training grounds, Moana giggled as she went over to Keoni and holds her doll out to him.

"Play! Play! Play!" Moana giggled.

Keoni blinks at her. Keoni was born with a serious expression, always staying quiet and focus. Kale believes that he will be a great warrior in the future and possibly, the next leader of Keahis.

Tala couldn't help but chuckle at them in amusement. They're so cute together.

"You two play for a while. Gramma needs a rest." Tala said gently.

Moana cheers happily as she runs off with her doll and Keoni follows her from behind, making sure she doesn't fall or hurt herself. Tala chuckles in amusement before taking a quick nap on the hut. Moana and Keoni walked towards the village, holding hands. Moana's doll was on her other hand, swaing back and forth by her. Some of the villagers, mostly females, cooed and adore at the two little ones. Moana would giggle and waved at the villagers with her doll while Keoni make sure Moana doesn't run off somewhere. The two toddlers went to the beach and was greeted by some fishermen. Moana waves at them as she drags Keoni towards another part of the beach, far from the adults' watch.

They made it to the other side and began playing. The two toddlers like to be chase each other around, trying to get one another to be it. Moana squeals happily as she runs away from Keoni, who was chasing her. The two toddlers played for hours; they were so having fun that they forgot the time when the sun began to set.

Until Moana found something on the beach.

Moana was running farther away from Keoni, giggling in delight as she runs a little faster, trying to escape from Keoni. Keoni could catch her in a second since he was known to be a fast runner but wanted to make Moana have fun and happy with him. Moana was about to make another run but stops when she saw something on the water. As a child, curiosity got the better of her. Little Moana walks towards the source on the water. Keoni notices it and soon follows Moana. He too was curious on what Moana had just found. The two toddlers walked closer to the edge of the beach and saw a strange small black creature.

It's about the same size as a chicken, it somewhat resembles to a gecko in general appearance and has two pairs of wings with a shape like a bat, two mobile, ear-like appendages on the back of its head as well as other pairs around its jaw. It was lying on the beach near the water as the wave gently hits it.

Moana and Keoni looked at each other before walking over to it. They carefully pulled it away from the water and near the dry land. Moana gently pats its head, but no respond, it was breathing, but it was weak. Moana looks at Keoni with a worried expression on her face.

"Help! Help! Help!"

Keoni nodded and helps Moana to pick up the creature before they headed towards Keoni's home. Keoni's clan lives farther away from the village since his kin trained near the jungle. The two toddlers worked together to reach Keoni's hut to see Makala walking out from it. The two toddlers hurried over to her while carrying the unknown creature. Makala saw them and smiled but soon vanished when she saw the creature that they were carrying. Worried, Makala went to them and kneels in front of them as the two carefully puts the creature down, Makala check on the creature and notices it really-weak.

"It's still alive." Makala said to them, observing the creature. "Come on, I'll heal it up."

She picks up the creature and brings it inside the hut, followed by Keoni and Moana. Makala sets the creature down on a soft mat and heals it up. The two toddlers watched Makala's work in healing the injured creature. After a while, Keilani, Lanuola, Tui, and Kale came in when they search for Makala. They became shock to see a strange creature that Makala was taking care of.

"What is that creature?" Keilani asked curiously, wondering what it is.

Kale inspects the creature and became shock to see that creature. "It can't be." He whispers out.

Lanuola looks at her dad in confusion. "Can't be what, Dad?

Kale looks at Tui and said to him. "Remember when we were young, my father would tell stories of these creatures called dragons."

"What are dragons?" Keilani, Lanuola, and Makala asked unison.

"Dragons are creatures that were made by a God name Draco." Kale explains to his daughters, remembering his father's tale of the dragons.

"Your grandfather told me and Tui stories of theses magnificent beast that can fly through the sky, swim in the deepest water, and runs on land with incredible speed. He said that the dragons used to live in our world until they disappeared, never to be see again."

Tui shook his head as he looks at the creature being watched by Moana and Keoni. "That's impossible. Dragons were just stories that you father made when we were kids."

"Or is it!" Came Tala's voice came. They all turn to the entrance to see Moana's grandmother coming in.

"The creature there is a dragon, Tui. What else could it be?" Tala asked, walking in the hut.

"A bat." Tui said in a deapna tone.

Keilani, Lanuola, and Makala gave the chief the 'really' look. That creature a bat? Yeah, right. Tui saw there looks and added to defend himself.

"What? It could be a bat…a really big bat."

"A bat does not have four legs." Tala said.

"Mother, don't start this, we can't scare the kids. We don't know if it's a threat to us." Tui said in annoyance.

As he and his mother have the talk, Keilani, Lanuola, and Makala along with their dad watched on the sideline. The mother and son would have these talks about who is right since Tala knows every legend since the beginning. Meanwhile, Moana looks at the creature curiously, its black scales matched the night sky. Moana looks at Keoni who looks at her, the two toddlers looked at each other before looking the creature, who was still unconscious.

Curious, Moana placed her hand on the creature's head. The creature flinch on its sleep before Moana started stroking it gently. She felt its scales. They were soft and a bit scaly. Moana giggles silently and strokes its head gently. However, her touched caused the creature's head started to stir from its sleep.

Moana withdraws her hand and watched in awe as the creature slowly moves and opens its eyes slowly. It blinks its eyes, adjusting them from the tiredness. Once its sight was cleared, Moana and Keoni saw its eyes were blue like the ocean. Then the creature slowly lifts its head up before meeting the eyes of Moana's. The creature suddenly froze in fear when it looks at Moana with wide fearful eyes. Moana became confused on why the creature was so afraid of her. Moana lifts her hand and the creature curls itself to a ball, shaking in fear as it closes its eyes shut. It was terrified on what might come of it.

The creature then felt something soft on its back. Opening one eye slowly, the creature glanced up at Moana. The toddler slowly strokes the creature's back gently, assuring it that she wasn't a bad person. The creature opens its eyes that became widen as it looks at Moana with shock and curiosity. Moana giggled at the creature and gently strokes its back again before scratching the back of its neck. The creature felt great amount of pleasure there and couldn't help but wag its tail and letting out happy purrs, shutting her eyes at the delightful touch.

This caught attentions of the others as they turned towards Moana, Keoni, and the creature before they became shocked to see Moana scratching the creature's neck as it purrs happily, acting like a cute puppy.

"Well, with you look at that." Kale spoked in awe.

Keilani, Lanuola, and Makala awed and cooed at the sight. They find it adorable to see the little creature getting along with little Moana. Tala smiles and looks at her shocked son. The little creature became friends with Moana easily.

"Does that creature look like a threat to you?" She asked teasingly.

Tui gave her mother a blank look before looking at Moana and the little creature. They were getting along very well, and Tui doesn't have the heart to separate her from the creature. So, letting out a defeated sigh, Tui looks at his mother.

"Fine, the creature is not a threat, but we still don't know how it got here." Tui said.

"Moana and Keoni must've found it washed up on the beach." Makala said. "When I was checking it, I notice it was wet."

"It must've lost its way and ended up in the ocean." Lanuola theorized.

The creature ignored the others as it nuzzles Moana's hand, wanting her to continue scratching it. Moana smiles and scratches the creature's neck again, making it purr in delight. Keilani looks at the creature. She wonders what it is and where did it come from. She then turns to her dad with a questionable look in her eyes.

"Dad, you said it could be a dragon, right?" Keilani asked.

Kale shrugs at his daughter as he looks at the creature playing with Moana. "Could be, but I don't know if it is one." He answered.

"Well, we can't always call the creature an it. We should know the creature's gender first and give it a proper name." Keilani said.

Makala looks at the creature and notices it more comfortable around Moana. It lets out happy purrs before it snuggles close to Moana with no problems. And Makala knew what's its gender is.

"It's a girl." Makala answered.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Kale asked his healer daughter with the others looking at her.

Makala points at the creature nuzzling Moana's body. "It's a girl because she's more comfortable with Moana than with a boy." She informs.

Keilani nodded in agreement. "Now we know it's a girl, we should name her."

"And what should we call her?" Tui asked curiously.

"Aliikai." Keilani said with a smile. "It means Queen of the Sea because she came from the sea and she looks like a queen."

"I understand that she came from the sea, but she doesn't look like a queen." Kale joked, causing Tui and Tala to chuckle a bit.

Kailani waved at her dad off. "Oh, you know what I mean." She said before looking at Moana. "So, Moana, do you want the creature to be called Aliikai?"

Moana nodded her head happily and repeats the name the best way she could. "Ali! Ali! Ali!"

The creature now named Aliikai looks at them curiously, already forgetting her fears about them, and tilts her head as Moana looks at her with her arms spread wide.

"Your name Alii-kai! You family!"

Aliikai froze when she heard the word family. She remembers hearing that word before. She used to have a family until a storm came and…she lost them. But now, she has a new family

They wanted her to be part of their family!

Aliikai looks at Moana in shock and happiness. The little toddler smiles as she continues spreading her arms wide. Aliikai couldn't help but make a toothless smile, which surprise the others, before jumping on Moana's arms and was being hugged by the toddler. Aliikai hugs her back before giving Moana slobbery licks, causing Moana to laugh in delight.

Everyone was shocked to see that. Aliikai already grew a bond with Moana and two almost looked unseparated. Tala smiles at the scene, knowing the two little ones will grow up together to be sisters.

"Well, it looks like Aliikai is part of our family now." Tala said to her son.

Tui looks at his daughter. Moana continues hugging Aliikai happily as the little dragon was giving Moana endless licks of love, causing Moana to giggle uncontrollably. Tui couldn't help but smile at the scene. Moana feels happy to have a new friend. Aliikai can keep Moana company with Keoni if they were busy. Tui sighs at them gently and turns to the others.

"Alright. Alright, Aliikai can stay here with us." He said.

Moana cheers with pure joy, knowing that Aliikai was going to live with her now. She bounced around with Aliikai in her arms, squealing in delight. Keilani, Lanuola, and Makala smiles and laughed a bit when Moana went to Keoni and gives Aliikai to him.

"New friend!" She said to him.

Aliikai purrs at Keoni before licking his face. Keoni wipes off the saliva off his face and smiles at Aliikai before stroking her head gently, earning happy purrs from her.

"If Aliikai's a dragon, what kind is she?" Keilani asked her father.

Kale rubs his chin and looks at Aliikai curiously. He remembers seeing a drawing of Aliikai on a piece of cloth from his father's work when he was little. His father told him what creature is on the cloth and explained to him what the creature is and can do.

"Night Fury." Kale answered.

"A Night Fury?" Kelani asked her dad as she, Lanuola, Makala, Tui, and Tala looked at him.

Kale nodded at his eldest daughter.

"Yes. Your grandfather told me a story of this magnificent dragon called Night Fury. They are known to be the smartest of all dragons, superfast on both air and land, incredibly strong, and most important of all they are known to be loyal to the one they be friended to." He explains as he looks at Moana, followed by the others.

Moana was laughing happily as Aliikai runs around her and Keoni happily. Tui couldn't help but smile at them, knowing that the little dragon can protect Moana from any danger as she grows up with Moana.

"Alright, I should inform everyone about our new member of the family." Tui said.

They nodded as Moana picks up Aliikai and carries her outside the hut to the village. They headed towards the village square to announce Aliikai's arrival and welcoming. Aliikai awed at the villagers, they were working or chatting about. She wonders if they are her new family too. If so, then she will be very kind to them. When they reach to the center, Chief Tui stood and spoke loudly to get the villagers' attentions.

"Attention, attention everyone!"

The villagers stopped on what they are doing as they turn towards their Chief with curiosity. They wonder what was going on. Tui saw that he has their full attention and soon nodded his head before announcing about Aliikai.

"Today, my daughter, Moana, and Keoni had discover a stranger creature called a Night Fury on the shores of our island."

Tui gestured Moana to step forwards. Moana did while holding Aliikai up, showing her to the villagers. The villagers gasp in shock and amazement to see Aliikai. The little Night Fury was curious about the villagers, wondering if they will accept her into their home.

"Aliikai will be staying with us as are new member of the family. Let us all welcome her as one big happy family." Tui said with and smile.

The villagers cheered in agreement. Aliikai made a toothless smile as she chirps happily to the villagers, knowing that she is welcome in their family. She soon licks Moana's cheek with pure joy, causing Moana to giggle happily. Soon, the villagers greeted Aliikai happily, welcoming her to their family. Aliikai chirps at them happily, greeting them back as they gave her pats or scratches for her.

After the villagers got to know Aliikai, they resume back to their work. Moana went home with her parents and gramma. Keoni and his family went home as well. Moana was happy that Aliikai is staying with her and her family, she always wanted to have a sister since Keoni has three sisters. And now, Moana has her own sister.

She will make Aliikai a special and happy sister. They'll grow up together, play games, and make their bond strong. They headed home, where Sina and Tala prepared dinner. Moana and Aliikai were hugging each other, laughing happily as they try and tip each other off. Tui just watched in amusement as Moana and Aliikai play their games. When Sina and Tala finished, they all dine in. Tui, Sina, and Tala learned that Aliikai has retractable teeth that she could eat food properly without getting any toothache. And Aliikai likes to eat fish and sometimes fruits.

Moana was happy that her friend could eat as she shares her food with Aliikai. And the little Night Fury would share her food with Moana, but Sina and Tui made sure that Aliikai doesn't give her food to Moana since they saw her regurgitate the food and it wasn't healthy for Moana to eat.

Once they finished eating their dinner, Moana was particularly bouncing around the hut as she and Aliikai started playing. Sina watches from the sidelines, laughing gently at the sight of Moana and Aliikai playing, trying to stay awake and not go to sleep. However, it was passed their bed time and they need their energy for tomorrow. Sina stood up and went towards her daughter before picking her up.

"Alright, my little minnow, it's time to go to sleep." She said softly.

Moana was sad by this. She can't continue playing with Aliikai anymore and she was having so much fun with her. But Sina told her that Aliikai can sleep next to her, making Moana happy. Sina carries little Moana to her room with Aliikai following them from behind as they reach to Moana's little room as Sina moves the cloth-flap like door and pushes it gently as she walked over the bed and placed Moana there. She tucks Moana on her mat before giving her a blanket. Aliikai went over to Moana and lies down beside her, snuggling close to her new sister. Moana smiles and hugs Aliikai before they both drifted into sleep. Sina smiles as she kisses Moana's forehead and then Aliikai's, knowing that they will share the same dreams together.

"Sweet dreams." She whispers to them with a smile.

The little ones slept on as Sina got up and headed out towards her room, leaving the two little ones sleeping together. When she left, Tala came in the room few minutes after Sina finished tucking the little ones to bed. Tala pushes the cloth-flap a bit to see Moana and Aliikai sleeping together. She smiled at the sight before her. The two little ones just met, but they become close with one another, like sisters.

Tala could tell they have greatness within them. They'll work together to face any challenges that get in their way and will always have each other's back. They will share a bond that can never be broken, a bond of love.

Yes, those two will always be together. Tala knows something that others do not. She maybe the village crazy lady, but she is also a wise woman who knows many secrets of their home that is hidden away.

"You two will bring life back to the islands soon." Tala whispers.

Tala slowly turns away and let the cloth-flap closes the entrance, leaving the two little ones-no, sisters to sleep peacefully, knowing that they will never leave each other's sides.

Because they are Sisters by Bond.

* * *

 **Review or Favorite**


	2. Where You Are

**Just a reminder,** **Aliikai's body structure resembles to the Light Fury in the HTTYD 3: Hidden World, but black with blue markings. She has those 'flaps' on her back that turned into a 'V' shape like when Valka did to Toothless in HTTYD 2. And her tail fins have extensions like a butterfly. I was inspired by the tail fin design from yamikink in Deviantart of her Night Fury named Vespera. It was more elegant and pretty.**

 **Plus, Aliikai sounds just like the Light Fury, caused I think that's how female Night Fury would sound since Light Furies and Night Furies are close related.**

 **I couldn't draw a Night Fury because I'm not a good at drawing, I hope you guys understand. Also, the Light Fury and Hidden World are not going to be in the Moana and Her Night Fury story.**

 _ **Voice actors:**_

 **Keoni: Kendall Schmidt**  
 **Keilani: Amanda Leighton**  
 **Lanuola: Natalie Palamides**  
 **Makala: Tara Strong**

 **Song: Where You Are**

* * *

 **Legends are known to be lessons, pass down to the young generations. To understand the rich and ancient histories of their ancestors and past. But some legends hold dark past and truth from all. And some legends can twist the minds of the dark hearted one, to seek power of their own. However, this legend is known by all as it tells the tale of the Mother Island. It all started when the land was covered by the ocean. And the storyteller of this tale is none other than Tala.**

 _ **'In the beginning, there was only ocean until the mother island emerged: Te Fiti. Her heart held the greatest power ever known. It could create life itself. And Te Fiti shared it with the world, both humans and dragons.'**_

 **Te Fiti is a Goddess that creates life from nothing. She rises from the ocean and brought life. She made thousands of islands with her magical heart that was filled with life. She shared her heart to everyone and loves to see the happiness of the humans and dragons.**

 _ **'The God of Dragons known as Draco was happy to see his dragon creations to have homes where they live in harmony with the humans.'**_

 **Draco is the God of All Dragons. He is an emerald dragon with golden wings, silver claws, ruby red horns, and eyes blue as sapphires. He would watch the dragons and humans from the heavens above with a smile on his face as the both races live together in peace at the islands. That is why, Draco and Te Fiti get along so well. When peace was all around, Te Fiti's job was done. She forms into a massive island and enters a peaceful slumber.**

 **However, danger lurks beneath the waters as evil searches for Te Fiti's Heart.**

 _ **'But in time, some begin to seek Te Fiti's heart. They believed that they could possess it, the great power of creation would be theirs.'**_

 **Te Fiti's Heart is very powerful. It can create life out of nothing. Monstrous creatures of big and small searches for her heart. Wanting to use the heart to create their own, disturbing the balance of human realms and monster realm. And causing problems for both humans and dragons. Sadly, for them, Te Fiti was very far and well protected by powerful waves. Yet, there was only one who was able to reach Te Fiti.**

 **'** _ **And one day, the most daring of them all voyaged across the vast ocean to take it.**_ _ **He was a Demigod of the wind and sea. He was a warrior. A trickster. A shapeshifter who could change form with the power of his magical fish-hook. And his name was Maui.'**_

 **Maui is a Demigod of the Wind and Sea. He sailed across the ocean to search of Te Fiti's Heart. His magical fish hook helps him transform into different types of animals, but not a dragon. The hook has limits to its power and turning into a dragon is beyond its capabilities. When Maui saw Te Fiti, he first turned to giant hawk to flies towards the island form of Te Fiti. When he was above the treelined, he dives-down to the trees and transforms into an iguana. He crawls through the branches of the trees as he as he reaches to the ground. He transforms into a bug and scurries through a small hole between the rocks. It was tight squeeze, but he was able to get in. And that's when, he saw it.**

 **It was the Heart of Te Fiti.**

 **Maui turns into his human form, an overly muscular man with lots of tattoos on his body as he carries a giant fish hook. And with his hook, Maui removes Te Fiti's Heart from its place and left.**

 **And bringing forth a curse that will destroy all life.**

 **'** _ **But without her heart, Te Fiti began to crumble, giving birth to a terrible darkness.**_ **'**

 **Maui escapes through the island of Te Fiti as it began to crumble by black smoke. All plant life began to wither and decay by black smoke. Before the black smoke could consume him, Maui jumps off a cliff and turns into his giant hawk form, escaping the destruction of the island. Maui flies to his boat and turns back to his human form as he sales off with the heart in hand. Not caring about the consequences that he has done.**

 **But there was another being that wanted the Heart.**

 _ **'Maui tried to escape but was confronted by another who sought the heart: Te Kā, a Demon of Earth and Fire.'**_

 **Te Kā is a demonic being of fire erupts from the earth, creating a storm above, and surrounded herself with dark smoke. She attacks Maui, wanting the Heart of Te Fiti for herself. However, Maui isn't giving it up so easily without a fight! He charged his magical hook and lets out a battle cry as he faces off Te Kā. When the two magical beings fought, creating a powerful explosion that shook the earth and rattle the sky.**

 **But sadly, the Heart of Te Fiti and Maui's magical hook fell to the ocean, never to be seen again.**

 _ **'Maui was struck from the sky, never to be seen again. And his magical fish hook and the heart of Te Fiti, were lost to the sea."**_

 **Without the Heart, the islands were being consumed by the darkness. The Humans and Dragons fled with their lives, trying to escape the darkness. Some humans were able to sale away and are hidden away to a faraway place that the darkness couldn't reach them, but some humans were consumed by the evil monsters of the sea. The dragons fled to the Norse Region, where the darkness couldn't reach them. However, the dragons were being hunted by humans called Vikings. Coldhearted humans that sees the dragons as mindless beasts and uses them as sports in hunting.**

 _ **"The Darkness spread around the islands, the humans fled with their lives, hiding from the darkness. The Dragons fled to the Norse Region and they were hunted by beings called Vikings! And the Dragon God became enraged!"**_

 **Upon hearing the news of Te Fiti, Draco was saddened and shock to hear his friend lost her heart. However, his sadness was soon replaced by anger. Draco wanted justice upon Maui for what he has done to Te Fiti, to the humans, and to his dragons. He soon created dragons that will search for Maui and be brought to him as the demigod will be punished for his crimes. The dragons that he created were big. There were five dark blue dragons with red markings and wings and their amber eyes filled with loyalty and obedience.**

 **These dragons are called Vahloks, meaning Protectors in Dragon Tongue.**

 **'** _ **Draco summoned his warriors called Vahloks. Loyal dragons that serve the God Draco. They are powerful and wise dragon. If they were given a task by Draco, they will do their job and succeed. And their task given to them was to capture Maui and bring him to Draco for his judgment. However, Maui was never been found.**_ **'**

* * *

On the island of Motunui, Gramma Tala was telling the young ones the Legend of Te Fiti's Heart and how it was stolen. They were inside a hut. Tala was holding two tapas of Te Kā and a terrifying looking monster. There were eleven young ones in the hut that includes little Moana, Aliikai the Night Fury hatchling, and Keoni the young Keahi. The remaining eight kids were huddled together by a happy Moana and Aliikai, and a curious Keoni. Ever since Aliikai came to their island, she became well known to the villagers as the only Night Fury of Motunui. She loves Moana with all her heat that she even follows Moana around, playing games with her and Keoni, and naps with Moana. They both act like sisters. They do things together and never fuss over anything. Aliikai even has a flower that matches Moana's, but it was blue, and has her own puka shell necklace. She even loves Sina and Tui and accepted them as her parents. They love her and she loves them. Whenever there was a storm, she and Moana would run to their parents' room to seek comfort and cuddle with them. Aliikai especially loves her Gramma Tala. She makes great stories and always making her and Moana happy. All in all, she loves her new home and family.

Now, back to Tala's story. The three little ones enjoy Gramma Tala's story of Te Fiti. The other kids, however, were terrified at the story. One of them huddled over to the scared boy while the other one was sucking his thumb in fear. They didn't like the story at all. But it didn't stopped Tala from continuing her tale. After all, she is the village 'Crazy Lady'. Tala puts down the tapas of the two monsters and brought another tapa that has small islands on them.

"Where even now, 1000 years later, Te Kā and the demons of the deep still hunt for the heart. Hiding in the darkness that will continue to spread."

Tala uses a black paint like charcoal to show the kids how the islands are being devoured by the darkness. The eight kids were becoming even more scared as they looked at the tapa drawings of the islands being consumed by the darkness, as if it was real. Moana, Aliikai, and Keoni weren't afraid, they wonder what will happened next.

"Chasing away our fish, scaring away the dragons, draining the life from island after island until every one of us is devoured by the bloodthirsty jaws of inescapable death!"

She removed the tapa and told the kids the last part dramatically, making a serious face that will scare the hearts out of the children. And it did.

The eight children froze in fear, there was a moment of silence before one of them began to cry loudly and the other one fainted. The kids were now even more terrified as ever because of Tala's story. However, Moana, Aliikai, and Keoni weren't scared. In fact, they actually enjoyed it. Moana and Aliikai claps at their Gramma Tala happily as they liked their grandmother's story. And Keoni, on the other hand, was looking at the boy who fainted next to him. Tala smiles at her antique, finding amusing to see the other kids are being scared while her granddaughters and Keoni were not. She placed the tapa down and continues the story in a gentle tone.

"But one day, the heart will be found by two beings, both from different races. They will journey beyond the reef, find Maui, deliver him across the great ocean to restore Te Fiti's heart and save us all."

Moana and Aliikai awed at the story, wondering who are these beings that will restore Te Fiti. Keoni just looks at Tala curiously while he fans unconscious boy with a cloth, trying to wake him up and cooling him from the heat. The boy slowly wakes up from his unconsciousness, feeling dizzy after Tala scared him, and Keoni helps him up. Before Tala could continue her story, Chief Tui quickly came in. He heard from the villagers that Tala was telling her tales again. He doesn't want the kids to get scared even more because of Tala's stories.

"Thank you, Mother, that's enough." He said to Tala gently.

Moana and Aliikai smiled at their father. The two sisters got up and went over to him. Aliikai sees Tui as her father, she would listen to him and obeys. Tui treats Aliikai as if he was his own daughter. He loves her and Moana with his heart and made sure they are both safe from harm. Moana had her arms out for Tui, wanting to be picked up by him.

"Papa!" Moana giggles happily, calling out to her father while Aliikai chirps at him.

Tui picks up both his daughters gently, holding them in his arms. Aliikai soon climbs over his arm and to his shoulder before perching herself like a bird. Tui gave his mother the look as she simply brushes it away with a smile. Tui turns to the eight scared children and assured them that there is no danger at all.

"No one goes outside the reef, we're safe here." Tui informs them while pressing his forehead with Moana's and turns back to the kids. "There is no darkness, there are no monsters." He said.

The kids were slowly calming down, however, Tui accidentally taps the hut's pole, causing one tapa to fall to reveal a drawing of a scary monster, followed by another and another until the whole hut was covered by tapas of scary monster drawings, causing the whole room to be dark.

The eight children stared at the drawings with wide eyes that are filled terror. And in few seconds, the started screaming and crying in fear before running around the hut in sheer panic. Keoni, Moana, and Aliikai weren't scared at all. Keoni was trained to not show any fear over a little thing. And as for Moana and Aliikai, well…let's just say that they were watching the eight kids with full amusement. They got that trait from their Gramma.

The kids run around, screaming on top of their lungs. The boy that fainted jumped on the arms of a confused Keoni, clinging at him as the scared boy screams along with the other kids. Chief Tui tries to calm them down, but he was soon overpowered by the scared kids and falls-down as the kids crawled around him in fear. He was literally mauled by those kids. Luckily, Moana and Aliikai weren't injured by the fall, instead, they soon crawled around him like the kids were doing. Tala watches in amusement as her son, a full-grown man, was being mauled by little kids, including his own daughters.

"There is nothing beyond that reef but storm and rough sea!" Tui said loudly, trying to assure them, but not avail.

A boy was on top of Tui and yelled out in fear. "I'm gonna throw up!"

Soon, Moana and Aliikai were gently thrown out from Tui. The eight scared kids were still running about while Tui tries to calm them down. The two sisters in bond smiled happily at the fun game that the kids made. They were about to play again when something caught their eyes. They turn towards one of the tapas and saw a small opening to show some sunlight. Curiosity got the best of them, and the duo got up and made their way towards it. Moana lifts the tapa up to see the clear blue ocean from afar. Aliikai walked over to Moana and looks at her for a few seconds before noticing the beautiful blue ocean too. The two sisters were drawn to the ocean, as if it was calling out to them. And because of their curious mind, the two made their way towards the ocean, walking side by side.

* * *

Keoni was carrying the scared boy in his arms. The boy continues screaming in fear as he clings at Keoni for protection. Keoni just stood there as a rock, latterly confused on why this boy can get off him and stop screaming. Though, the other kids were still running around scared, screaming on top of their lungs, still terrified of the monsters that were on the tapas. Tui tries his best to calm them down but it wasn't working at all.

"As long as we stay on our very safe island, we'll be fine!"

Tala shook her head at her son. "The legends are true. Someone will have to go!"

Chief Tui sighs at his mother almost in annoyance. "Mother, Motunui is paradise. Who would want to go anywhere else?" He asked her the question.

Keoni heard that question, even though the kid in his arms was screaming loudly, he still heard it. He always wanted to know what's beyond of the island. He heard that there were storms and danger outside, but Keoni thought that there is more than that. He has imagination about discovering lost treasures of finding hidden island beneath the waves. Although his ideas were far-fetched, he always wanted to explore with his friends and maybe meeting faces. Keoni then notices Moana and Aliikai were missing. He looks around, trying to find his best friend and her dragon, but seeing them not here made him worried. You see, he's very protective on Moana, he's like her personal bodyguard. Pualani, his sisters, and Sina found it very adorable.

Worried about his friends, Keoni drops the scared boy, who lets out a yelp in surprise, before going out of the hut to find Moana, but stops when he saw his father coming in. Kale was walking near the hut when he heard screaming. He knows that Tala told one of her stories again and he knew that Tui needed help calming them down. Kale claps his hands together, creating a loud noise that cause the eight children to stop running and screaming. Tui looks up at his friend in surprise as Kale looks at the eight kids.

"Alright, that's enough screaming." Kale said to the kids in a stern yet gentle tone. "I'm going to take you all back to your parents but there will be no screaming along the way."

Hearing this, the eight kids nodded in agreement. They wanted to go to their parents for comfort. Kale went over to Tui and helps him up. Tui was grateful for having a friend like Kale. They've known each other since they were very little, and they were once sparing partners. Their sparing match would end up in a tie since they were both skilled in combat.

"Thank you, Kale." Tui said gratefully with a smile.

"You're welcome. It's not first time your mother scared the children." Kale informs, giving Tala and playful scowl.

Tala chuckles at him, agreeing to his words. It's true, Tala has a habit on scaring the children with her stories. Tala knows Kale very well since he and Tui grew up together. She still remembers how Aliikai accepted him as a pack member since she and Moana would go over to Keoni's hut. She would greet Kale with a chirp and a tail wag. She does that to Keoni's mom and sisters as well. They find this adorable. Tala saw her son shook his head at her before Kale looks around before turning to Tui.

"Chief? Where's Moana and Aliikai?" Kale questioned.

Tui's head shot up and looks around the hut. He notices that his two daughters are not here! Panic came to his mind, worried that something might have happen to them when he was being mauled by the eight kids. Kale placed an assuring hand on Tui's shoulder.

"Go find her, I'll take the children home, and preventing your mother from telling another of her stories." Kale added.

Tui still was grateful for Kale's helpful nature and nodded. "Thank you again, Kale."

"Follow, Keoni. He knows where Moana and Aliikai are." Tala added with a teasing smile.

The two male adults were confused by that before they notice Keoni going out of the hut in a hurry. Tala knew that Keoni was worried about his friends. He has an unbreakable bond to Moana and Aliikai. Tala knows that one day, Keoni and Moana would one day get married and continue their generation. Soon, Tui follows Keoni out the hut and towards the location of his daughters' whereabouts while Kale takes the eight children home with Tala following them from behind.

* * *

Moana and Aliikai were walking towards the beach. Moana had to push some leaves away to go to the beach with Aliikai. The two sisters giggled happily when they saw the ocean. It was so beautiful and breathe taking scene. They cooed at sight as they walked towards the ocean, leaving their cute footprints on the sand. The two sisters walked over to the water. Moana stumbles a bit, but Aliikai was there to keep her balance. Once they got to the edge of the beach, they admire the beautiful waves coming to the beach. They smiled and awe at the water before they notice a conch shell washed up from the waves. The two awed at the pretty seashell. They made their way towards it and Moana was about to pick it up but stops when she and Aliikai heard something.

The two sisters turned around and saw Frigate-birds were near the undergrowth of a tree. Under the tree was a baby sea turtle. It was hiding on the undergrowth. It was scared to come out as the Frigate-birds were blocking his path to the ocean, it was completely defenseless. Gramma told them their lessons about the animals, especially the sea turtles. The baby sea turtle has to make the journey on its own, so it can imprint and return to this beach when it can lay its own eggs someday.

Moana had a tough decision. She wanted to pick up the seashell and bring it home before it could be washed away by the ocean. But she couldn't let the baby turtle get hurt. However, Aliikai made the decision for her as the Night Fury hatchling charges at the Frigate-birds in full speed, roaring at the Frigate-birds to leave the baby turtle alone. It scared them away a bit, but they were close by. Moana saw her sister defending the baby turtle with all her might. And she knew that she has to help out. Moana went to the undergrowth and Moana reaches up to get a big leaf. She struggles a bit but was able to pull it out. Moana went towards her sister as shielded the path for the baby sea turtle.

Seeing the safety, the baby turtle crawls out from its hiding spot and under the leaf's shadow. The two sisters help the turtle out of the undergrowth and towards the ocean. Aliikai would snap at any Frigate-birds that might come to close to the baby turtle. Aliikai's dragon instincts shouldn't taken to lightly. After all, when she reaches to maturity, everyone should not mess with her. but Aliikai is very friendly to her people. She would never harm them.

Then suddenly, a Frigate-bird came in front of baby sea turtle and was about to get it with its snapping beak. However, Moana uses her foot to shoo it away a bit. The Frigate-bird only moves away a bit as Moana tries her best to protect the baby turtle.

"Shoo! Shoo!"

Moana accidentally made the leaf to be away from the baby sea turtle for a moment. Then another Frigate-bird came from behind the baby sea turtle and grabbed the it with its beak, but soon it was tackled by an overprotective Aliikai. Aliikai wrestles the Frigate-bird. The Frigate-bird squawks in shock and in pain as it was being wrestled by a baby dragon. This gave Moana enough time to help the baby sea turtle back on its belly, shielding it again from the Frigate-birds.

Soon, the Frigate-bird escaped from Aliikai's grasps, flapping its wings to get away from an angry baby dragon. Aliikai hisses at Frigate-birds that were coming closer before something came out from her mouth that scared them away. Aliikai lets out a small plasma blast that escaped from her mouth. It made a small explosion at the sand that didn't harm her, Moana, or the baby sea turtle. But it did scare away the Frigate-birds. As the Frigate-birds fly away in fear, Aliikai snorted at them before she went over to Moana and the baby sea turtle. They helped the baby sea turtle reach to the water safely. Aliikai gently nudges the baby sea turtle to the ocean, giving it gentle croons.

The baby sea turtle smiles at her and Moana before it made its way to the ocean. It reaches to the water and swims out to sea. Moana and Aliikai smiles happily as the baby sea turtle swims away happily.

And then, something magical happened.

The ocean began to sparkle from a gentle wave. Moana and Aliikai were about to head back to the village when suddenly, the water moved apart to reveal a seashell on the ground. Moana smiles at it before she and Aliikai went over to the seashell. Moana picks it up happily with Aliikai by her side. Then they saw another seashell on the water wall that was made. And soon, the water moves again, giving them a path to get the other shell with a fish. The fish's eyes widen a bit before jumped on the water as it swims away. Moana picks up the shell as the water moves again to reveal another shell plus a fish. The fish's eyes widen before hopping back to the water. Moana and Aliikai giggled to that and walked over to the seashell and picks it up. Soon, the ocean made a path that allow them to collect more seashells.

Aliikai helps Moana carrying the seashells on her back since she was struggling to carry them all. The two sisters continued collecting the seashells but stop when they look at the water wall. They saw many beautiful corals, shells, and underwater rocks. And then an adult sea turtle swims by on the ocean wall, followed by the baby sea turtle that the two sisters rescued. The baby sea turtle saw its two rescuers and gave them a wave and a smile. Moana and Aliikai smile back at it before vanishes when the water formed into a tentacle like entity.

The Ocean _looks_ down at Moana and Aliikai. The two sisters tilted their heads at the ocean as it mimics their head tilting. They smiled at it as the Ocean lowers its form towards them. Moana, being the curious little girl, reaches out to it with her little hands and smiled at it. When she touched the water entity, droplets of water fell on her face, causing her to giggle and drops all the seashells. The Ocean then touches Moana's head and swirls around to make it to stood up like a stick with the flower on top. Aliikai's eyes widen a bit when she saw Moana's new hairstyle.

She snorts her laugh, making a smiling pouty face, trying not to laugh at Moana's hair. However, she didn't go unnoticed as Moana smiles at her dragon. She too finds her hairstyle funny. Then Moana notices something small coming their way. Moana looks at the water wall and saw a small green glowing object floating towards her. Curious, Moana puts her hand through the water wall and grabs the object. She brings it out and looks at it awe and wonder. It was green like emeralds and has a swirl on the center. Moana looks at it and cooed while Aliikai sniffs at the small strange object. She and Moana wonders what it was.

"Moana!"

The Ocean snaps itself upward when it heard Tui's voice. It looks at the undergrowth and felt a presence coming by. In a flash, it quickly ruffles Moana's hair, causing water to fall and making her laugh. It picks the flower and placed it back on Moana's head and placed the toddled and the Night Fury hatchling on a drift wood. It brings them back to land safely. When they reach to fry, Moana almost fall, but Aliikai helps Moana keep balance. However, Moana accidentally drops the green object on the water. Moana looks around for the object and was about to search for it until Keoni came out from the corner of the undergrowth, followed by Tui. When they got there, Tui's eyes widen in fear when he saw Moana and Aliikai were too close to the water. The chief quickly went towards them and picks them up from the water's reach.

"Oh, there you girls are. Moana, what are you and Aliikai doing? You scared me." He said to them before carried Moana and Aliikai back to the village, followed by Keoni.

Moana and Aliikai turned back to the ocean and tried to reach out to it from Tui's shoulders. "We want go back!" Moana outstretches her arms at the water with Aliikai.

Tui pts Aliikai on his shoulder and then brings Moana to his face. "I know, I know, but you and Aliikai don't go out there, it's dangerous." He said as he puts her down.

Aliikai soon hopes off Tui's shoulder and stood beside her sister. He holds Moana's hand as the toddler looks back at the ocean sadly. She wanted to go back and get the strange object, but she can't disobey her father. Then Keoni walked over to her and holds her free hand. Moana looks up at him as Keoni gave her a smile. Moana smiles back before Tui guides Moana to the village while Keoni holds her hand.

"Moana, come on...let's go back to the village." He said.

Tui, Moana, and Kaoni started walking, followed by Aliikai, who walks besides Keoni. Although, Moana and Aliikai would turn back to the ocean as it sparkles with the sun, hoping one day that they could go back there again. When they reach to the village, Sina came by and smiles when she saw them. Keoni lets go of Moana's hand as well as Tui and allowed Sina to pick up her baby girl.

"You are the next great chief of our people." Tui said to his daughter.

"And you'll do wondrous things, my little minnow." She said with a smile as she nuzzles her daughter's nose with hers, making Moana smile and giggle before Sina kisses her daughter's cheek.

Chief Tui laughs a bit before he picks up Aliikai. "Oh yes, but first, you must learn where you're meant to be." He and his family walked to the village with Keoni following them from behind. Though, Moana and Aliikai did peek behind their parents' shoulders to look back at the ocean.

They made their way to the village. The farmers were weeding the ground with their poles, making a rhythmic beat. The three women were tapping tapas on the cloths while two women hangs a big tapa cloth to a cloth-line to be dry by the sun. The children were running around playing with each other. The villagers were walking along the road when Tui came in with Moana on his shoulders and Aliikai on his head.

 _Moana, make way, make way!_

He made a moving away motion for the villagers to move away. Once they did, Tui puts Moana down while Aliikai jumps off his head. Tui and some men began to dance with the beat of the music.

 _Moana, it's time you knew  
The village of Motunui is all you need!_

Moana and Aliikai were about to copy them when they looked at the ocean wit pure glee before running off to it. Tui and Sina chases after them, preventing them from wondering to the ocean. Soon, Sina placed Moana and Aliikai down to a field with male dancers practicing

 _The dancers are practicing  
They dance to an ancient song_

Tui and Sina dance with the dancers together. Moana and Aliikai tried to copy them, but they both got distracted by the ocean again and were about to run off, when three old men came with flower necklaces in hands as they put them on Moana and Aliikai's necks.

 _Who needs a new song?  
This old one's all we need_

Soon, Moana and Aliikai were in a hut with two other kids. Moana draws on a cloth as well as Aliikai. Aliikai was also skilled in art. She uses her paws to hold on the charcoal and draw. She can also use her wings and tail to draw on the sand or dirt.

When she and Moana finished their drawings, they both hold it up proudly. Aliikai retracted her teethes and holds the cloth with her mouth as she and Moana show their artwork to their parents. While the two kids draw a hut and an island, Moana and Aliikai's work are drawing of them and Keoni on a boat or swimming on the ocean. Tui wasn't happy to see that while Sina found it adorable.

 _This tradition is our mission  
And Moana, there's so much to do (Make way)_

Moana and Aliikai were seen outside. They watched as three chickens jump over a rock with ease. But soon saw one roster has a coconut shell on his head that was covering his eyes. Moana saw this and quickly removes it, so that the rooster could see. However, the eyes of the chicken were mismatched and when the rooster walks forward, he trips on the rock. Moana and Aliikai to look at the chicken in confusion.

Soon, the two sisters were at a group of basket weavers with Sina and Tui. They show Moana how to do it. They're very skilled in weaving baskets. Aliikai was sitting beside Moana and watched her sister's work. However, instead of making a basket, Moana made a boat handmade boat. Aliikai claps her paws, praising for Moana's work. Sina and Tui were shock by her talented skill yet Tui was a little disappointed about this while the members looked at her in amusement.

 _Don't trip on the taro root, that's all you need_  
 _We share everything we make (We make)  
We joke and we weave our baskets (Aha!)  
The fishermen come back from the sea_

Moana and Aliikai both run towards the ocean happily, running pass some fishermen that return from their fishing trip. The two sisters wanted to see the ocean up close again, so they can play with it and maybe swim together. But, they couldn't because they were prevented to go near it.

"We wanna see!" Moana said.

As Moana and Aliikai almost reached to the ocean, Tui quickly scoops them up and carries them away from the ocean. When the years go by, Moana is now eight years old and soon placed inside of a hut with Aliikai by her side. The Night Fury has grown and she is now twice the size of Moana. Aliikai has the same matching flower like Moana's, but it was blue, and has the same necklace as Moana. The Night Fury sat beside her sister as the two girls looked at the direction of their parents are. Tui shows the them Moana's chief's headdress. It is red and white and is decorated with seashells and feathers. Sina and two designers shows them their work to the girls.

 _Don't walk away  
Moana, stay on the ground now  
Our people will need a chief and there you are_

Moana and Aliikai tilted their heads at the headdress. Moana wonders if she should follow the path of the chief or her heart. Aliikai can understand her sister has a tough decision since she was destined to be chief ever since she was born. Moana had a lot of weight in her hands one day. But Aliikai was there for her sister no matter what.

Though, they can be a mischievous duo.

They tried to go to the ocean on a small boat with their pet pig name Pua. Pua is a small pig that has gray and white spots and really soft ears, short legs, and tiny feet. Moana and Aliikai saved him as a piglet when they saw how weak he was. The reason why, he wasn't eating anything. Feeling pity towards him, Moana and Aliikai got him out from the pen and Moana would hand fed him. They decided to raise the pig and naming him Pua. Aliikai loves Pua, he's like a new member of the family. And if someone tries to make him food…you better run.

Moana and Aliikai looked at each other and smiled as Moana rows the small boat out to sea, wanting to explore beyond the reef. Though, their adventure was cut short when their parents quickly came and stop them. Her dad picks her up and puts her on his shoulder. Moana frowns in disappointment. Aliikai picks up Pua, who has the oar on his mouth, from the scruff of his neck and quickly gets off the boat and to the land. The Night Fury placed Pua down as she went after her sister and parents. Pua sits on the ground and tilts his head at the direction of Moana and Aliikai, wondering why they can't go out to sea. Moana was soon carried back to the village with Aliikai following her and their parents from behind. She stops frowning when she saw saw Keoni walking with other Keahi children as they followed an adult. The Keahi has this training ritual where the kids learn how to defend themselves. The adult is their mentor and they're walking to the training fields for the Keahi children. That way, they can be monitored by the adults.

Keoni notices Moana being carried by her father and looks at her. The two made eye contact for a while before Moana gave a small wave and a smile. Keoni smiles and waves back before following the others to the training grounds to spar. Moana smiles at him before noticing her sister giving her a teasing smile. Moana gave her a warning scowl, saying that she better not teases her. But Aliikai has plans on the future for her sister and Keoni.

 _There comes a day  
When you're gonna look around  
And realize happiness is where you are_

Moana, Aliikai, and Pua were sitting on a fallen tree. The two sisters have bored looks on their faces as their dad brought them to the coconut fields. Tui slides off a tree and shows the two blank face Moana and Aliikai the coconut while Pua stares at the chief in confusion. The two bond sisters already know that their island has many coconut trees because they grow everywhere.

 _Consider the coconut  
The what?_

Some villagers appeared out of nowhere and Moana, Aliika, and Pua were nearly squish by the villagers. Moana and Aliikai felt their lungs being squished by their people, feeling like they were squished by rocks. Tui waves his arms up to the trees, gesturing them, as two men cut some coconuts to fall.

 _Consider its tree!  
We use each part of the coconut, that's all we need_

Tui caught the coconuts with a basket before tosses the last one to Sina. She caught it with ease as two males at the background cuts open their coconuts, followed by two males that came behind Sina with nets.

 _We make our nets from the fiber  
The water's sweet inside_

Soon, Moana and Moana were sitting with two girls on each of their sides. They were drinking coconut juice, enjoying the refreshing and sweet taste. Moana pours the coconut juice to Pua, allowing the pig to happily drink the delicious juice. Aliikai watches him with a smile before Moana gave Aliikai a coconut juice to drink. They soon were were in a hut where the cooks make the meals with their mother. Sina shows them how to cook. And then the crazy/idiotic chicken came to the hot rocks and sat on it. Moana and Aliikai's eyes widen when they saw this. And Moana quickly removes the chicken out from the hot rocks. The brain-dead chicken walks away with a flaming tail feather, unfazed from the pain.

 _We use the leaves to build fires  
We cook up the meat inside  
Consider the coconuts  
The trunks and the leaves  
The island gives us what we need_

Later, Moana and Aliikai escape from their parents watched and were currently hiding beneath the undergrowth. Aliikai was the lookout as she gave Moana the go-signal. The two sisters come out of the undergrowth with mischievous smiles on their faces They were almost at the ocean's reach. They were about to go there to play, when they were suddenly dragged back to the village by their parents. Tui and Sina dragged Moana back while Aliikai was sling at Tui's shoulder. The two sisters were disappointed as they were dragged back to land, away from the ocean again. Soon, Moana was brought inside a hut as her mother puts on the chief headdress for her.

"And no one leaves." Moana sings sadly.

Moana then looks at her dragon sister. She watched as Sina puts a flower crown on Aliikai's head. The flowers are in different shades of blue that matches the flower bracelets for each of her legs.

 _That's right, we stay  
We're safe and we're well provided  
And when we look to the future  
There you are_

Chief Tui smiles at them and nodded as he and Sina opens the clothes to reveal the villagers on different sides. They were waiting for Moana to be the new chief and there were dancers performing on each sides of the path, honoring Moana's chiefhood. Moana and Aliikai followed Tui and Sina towards the next hut, they weren't sure if they should do it.

That's when Aliika spotted someone from a distance and gently nudges her sister with her snout. Moana looks at her in confusion before Aliikai pointed her snout at the direction. Moana follows her gaze and saw their Gramma Tala from the distance near the ocean and she was dancing. Moana turns to Aliikai with a smile on her face. Aliikai understood Moana smile and smiles back at her, already knowing what's her sister-in-bond idea. When Tui and Sina made it in to the hut, they turn towards their daughters before they notice that Moana and Aliikai were gone from their spot. And everyone was confused on what just happened.

 _You'll be okay  
In time you'll learn just as I did_  
 _You must find happiness right where you are_

The two sisters sneaked off from the ceremony and run towards their Gramma Tala. They remove their accessories along the way and watched their Gramma dance. Moana stood beside Tala and Aliikai was beside her sister. Tala smiles at them as she continues her dance, her moves were matches the movement of the gentle waves. Moana saw this and tries to copy her grandmother's dance. Aliikai wanted to join and nods her head at the beat of Tala's dance.

 _I like to dance with the water  
The undertow and the waves  
The water is mischievous, ha!_

Tala uses her foot to gently splash the water on Moana and Aliikai, causing them to laugh at their grandmother's antique and yet they continued dancing together. Tala then gently nudges Moana's side with hers, making the dance even more fun.

 _I like how it misbehaves  
The village may think I'm crazy  
Or say that I drift too far  
But once you know what you like, well, there you are..._

Time passes and soon, Moana and Aliikai are both sixteen. Moana is grown into a young, beautiful, and independent woman. Aliikai is fully grown Night Fury. She is very slender with a hint of muscles and has a blue flower on her right ear. Aliikai became a loyal, mature, and respectful dragon. Although, she can be mischievous sometimes, she still a loving sister and daughter. She watches her sister and Gramma dancing by the waves with elegant and grace. Their Gramma Tala has always been their mentor since they were young. She always tells them old legends and their ancestors.

When Moana finished her dance, the mischievous trio walked together at the beach near the water. Their footprints were left on the sand as they walk. They share a bond that can never be broken. Their love is the greatest strength than anything in the world.

 _You are your father's daughter  
Stubbornness and pride  
Mind what he says but remember_

 _You may hear a voice inside  
And if the voice starts to whisper  
To follow the farthest star  
Moana, that voice inside is who you are_

The three were soon at the undergrowth. And Tala uses her cane to remove a branch to reveal the boats. Moana and Aliikai awed at them, wanting to get on and sail through the ocean. But they were prevented when Tui came out from the corner with a serious face. Moana and Aliikai froze from their spot, knowing their father caught them red handed. Tala wasn't fazed by this as she made a disappointed look at her son.

"Dad! We were only looking at the boats! We weren't gonna get on them." Moana tried to make an excuse.

Aliikai backs her up with a nod, hoping that their dad would believe them and won't scold them for disobeying his command…again. Tui sighs at his daughters before he gave her mother the look. Tala just gave a shrug as she lets go of the branch. Tui shook his head at his mother and then guides Moana and Aliikai somewhere else.

"Come on, there's something I need to show you and your sister." He said.

Moana and Aliikai were confused but they decided to follow their father. The two sisters followed their father to the village and then to the highest mountain of their island. The mountain can let them see the entire village from above. As they climb, Aliikai follows her dad and sister from behind while she enjoys the warm breeze. Whenever she climbs the highest tree or hike on the hills, she could feel wind brushing through her scales. It felt right when she's in high places, like she was flying. She wasn't afraid of heights, in fact, she loved being high places. Even though she has wings, has yet to learn how to use them.

"I've wanted to bring you here from the moment you opened your eyes." Tui said with a smile, remembering Moana being born, a small and precious baby that has great potential.

When they reach to the top, Tui shows Moana the reason why they were here. Moana and Aliikai saw flat stones on the center, they were stacked up like a tower. There were currently fifteen stones that were stacked up. Aliikai went over to the stones and inspects the stones, sniffing at them with curiosity. They smelled like they've been here for a long time before she came.

"This is a sacred place, the place of chiefs, there would come a time when you will stand on this peak and place a stone on this mountain." Tui explains to his daughters.

Tui then gestured the stack of stones with a smile on his face. "Like I did, like my father did, and his father, and every chief there has ever been. And on that day, when you place your stone, you will raise this whole island higher."

Tui carefully guides Moana at the edge of the cliff with Aliikai beside them. The two sisters looked at their dad and then the horizon. They watched at the breath taken scene of the sunset to the beautiful ocean. Moan and Aliikai wanted to go beyond their reef and see what's out there. However, Tui shows them why they needed to stay here.

"You are the future of our people, Moana. They are not out there, there are right here." He gestured the beautiful village from bellow with the villagers working. "It's time to be who they need you to be."

Moana listens to her father's words. It somehow made her feel that she needs to be here than in the ocean. Her people needed her, to guide them the right path and helping them with their problems. Aliikai nudges her sister's arm gently and lets out a croon. Moana looks at Aliikai. The two sisters looked at each other, thinking that their home needs to be guided by a wise chief that Moana was going to be soon. Moana knew she must do what is right for her people and Aliikai will always be there for Moana, helping her no matter what, at any cost.

Together, they made the decision that made Tui proud. Moana followed the path of the chief with Aliikai helping her.

Soon, they were at the coconut tree fields, the men remove the coconuts from the trees, allowing the fruits or nuts to fall. They were soon caught by the people. Moana was there, gathering the coconuts with a basket with ease. She almost missed one, but Aliikai was there as she uses her tail to pass it to her sister. Moana caught it in her basket with a smile. Moana then gives the coconuts to three adults, who caught them happily, and a boy who jumped to get one, but he fell on the process with a smiled. Moana and Sina both used sharp sticks to open the coconuts together while Aliikai uses her claws.

 _We make our nets from the fibers (We weave our nets from the fibers)  
The water's sweet inside (And we'll taste the sweet inside)  
We use the leaves to build fires (We sing these songs in our choir)  
We cook up the meat inside (beat inside)_

 _The village believes in us (Ha! That's right!)  
The village believes (Ha!)  
The island gives us what we need!  
And no one leaves_

Moana and her dad dance around with Aliikai following them from behind. Soon, Moana was performing at a festival, wearing a festive clothing. She dances alongside with the dancers as they dance in perfect sync. The villagers watched her dance with pure happiness. Aliikai was lying behind their parents. The Night Fury watched as Moana danced elegantly with the female dancers and smiled proudly at her. Moana then notices Keoni was there. He became a warrior of his clan and he was slightly muscular. His hair has grown longer, but it was good look for him. He watched Moana dance and smiles at her. Moana blushed a little when she saw that but smiles back at him. That's when she notices her sister was giving her a teasing smirk, knowing about her little crush for Keoni. And made Moana annoyed as she gave her sister a playful warning look.

 _So here I'll stay  
My home, my people beside me  
And when I think of tomorrow  
There we are_

And soon, Moana puts on her chief headdress with pride. Aliikai has her accessories on as well, plus a puka shell necklace. Moana was going to fulfil her destiny of becoming the next chief. Aliikai will help her with her job and be there by her side. The two sisters smiled at each other before they look at their parents. Tui and Sina beamed at her with pride before they went out of the hut to the next one with the villagers watching them, waiting for Moana's arrival.

 _I'll lead the way  
I'll have my people to guide me  
We'll build our future together  
Where we are!_

Moana and Aliikai walked together, side by side, ready to face the challenges that might come. The villagers were very proud of Moana for following her father's footsteps. And they know that she won't have any trouble. As the two sisters followed their parents, they saw their Gramma dancing from afar. In their heart, they wanted to join her dance, but they shook it off and followed Tui and Sina to the hut with pride. They must be here for their people. Keoni and his sisters were there with their parents and clan. Keoni smiles at Moana, knowing she will do great as a chief. Moana smiles back at her childhood best friend as they both share a nod. Aliikai wanted to tease her sister and her crush, but not now. Right now, they have to reach to the hut, so Moana can fulfill her chiefhood.

 _'Cause every path leads you back to  
Where you are  
You can find happiness right  
Where you are  
Where you are!_

When Moana and Aliikai reached to hut, Moana has accepted the chiefhood, and continue the chief's legacy, and making her village strong and tall. Everyone cheered at their new chief. Aliikai couldn't hold her excitement as she fires her plasma blasts to sky, creating beautiful firework display. The villagers awed at Aliikai's skill. Moana smiles at her dragon as she gave her a hug. Aliikai hugs her back with a smile. The two sisters in bond will work together to help their island and people grow. And they will never leave each other's sides.

And life in Motunui will be great.

…Or will it?


	3. How Far I'll Go

**Okay, here's the next chapter of Moana and Her Night Fury.**

 _ **Voice actors:**_

 _ **Keoni: Kendall Schmidt  
Keilani: Amanda Leighton  
Lanuola: Natalie Palamides  
Makala: Tara Strong**_

 _ **Song:**_ ** _How Far I'll Go by Auli'i Cravalho_**

* * *

Motunui, a peaceful and beautiful island, that is flourish with plant life. And right now, it was a rainy season in the island. The rain helps plants grow and the lakes and rivers are filled. The harvest will have plenty of water nourishment. However, there are some downside in a rainy season. The path would get all muddy and slippery, there would sometimes be landslides, and sometimes the fields would get overflow. But a storm can be worst since the ocean's waves becomes big. But that wasn't the case, right now. Moana was helping one of her people to fix a hut that has been leaking from every storm. Tui, Sina, Aliikai, and Pua were there to see Moana's job. Mavia was the one who reported about the leaky hut. He's been trying to fix the hut to stop the leaking, but it never worked, and it was getting annoying.

Pua pushes a bowl towards the place where the water was dripping, to prevent the floor to get anymore wet. Mavia was holding a bowl of chop pork. He groans in annoyance that the leak wouldn't stop. Aliikai looks up at the leaking ceiling and saw her sister checking on what's wrong.

"Every storm, this roof leaks no matter how many fronds I add." Mavia whined.

Tui and Sina looked at each other, thinking of another way to stop the leak. Huts were supposed to keep them and their people dry. However, they need to fix this problem, just in case if other huts would leak like this one. But soon, the leaking stopped by itself, which surprised everyone. And that's when they heard Moana's voice from above.

"Fix!"

They all looked up and saw Moana on top of the ceiling's beams. She was checking the ceiling on why it was leaking so much. When she got up there, she figured it out why and was able to fix it. She looks down at her family and Mavia and informs them the reason.

"Not the fronds."

Then Moana easily climbs down the beams in amazing agility before landing on Aliikai's back and jumps off her before she leans over her sister with a smile.

"Wind shifted the post."

Mavia looks up and saw no water coming down the ceiling with an "Ah", now knowing what to do during a storm or rain. Tui and Sina smiled at each other, knowing Moana was doing a great job in her chief work. Aliikai croons at her sister proudly before noticing Moana taking a piece of pork meat from Mavia's bowl. Aliikai's eyes widen in shock. She tried to warn her sister not to eat that, but she was too late as Moana eats the meat with a hum.

"Mmm...that's good pork." She said with a smile.

But her smile vanished when she heard Pua oinked in shock. They all turn to Pua and saw the pig giving Moana a sad look, thinking that she will eat him one day. Aliikai winced in sympathy and nervousness. She tried to warn her sister that she ate pork meat and it could be one of Pua's relatives. Moana's eyes widen in shock on what she ate as she lets go of her dragon. Aliikai went over to Pua and gave their pet pig a gently nuzzle. She assures him that she and Moana won't eat him ever. He is family after all, but if someone try to cook him. Let's just say, no one should mess with an angry Aliikai, ever. When Moana realizes what she ate, she tries to apologize to her pet pig for what she did.

"Oh, I mean...no, I wasn't...what? They're calling me, so I gotta...bye!" Moana runs off.

Aliikai chases after her, but seconds later, she came back. The Night Fury grabs Mavia's bowl of pork from his hand and lets out a warning growl, warning him not bring pork meat in front of Pua. Mavia brought his hands-up in surrender when he saw the warning look in Aliikai's eyes as he nodded his head quickly, assuring her that he won't bring up pork meats in front of Pua. Aliikai still has her eyes narrowed as she slowly walks out of the hut with bowl of pork still in her jaw. Mavia, Sina, Tui, and Pua looked at each other, wondering what she would do with that bowl, before a they became startled after they heard Aliikai firing her plasma blast from outside, followed by a small explosion.

Aliikai destroyed the bowl of pork and Mavia has to get another food for his lunch.

Moana's next task was to comfort Tolo. Tolo was get his tattoo, but he was afraid and kept whining in pain whenever Hemi, the Tattoo Make, was giving Tolo his tattoo. Moana keeps reassuring and supporting him as Tolo grips her hand tightly. Hemi was somewhat annoyed at Tolo's whining and continues his work.

"You're doing great." Moana said gently while patting his hand.

Pua and Aliikai watched at the sidelines. Pua watched sympathetically as the Tattoo Maker, who was annoyed, gives Tolo his tattoo. Aliikai always thought that he was overdramatic and preventing herself from rolling her eyes at him. Tolo wasn't much of a tough guy, but he's an excellent fisherman. Aliikai walks besides her sister and watched Hemi making Tolo's tattoo.

Tolo looks at her pleadingly. "Is it done yet? Ow! Ow!" He whines even more as Hemi continues his work.

Moana, Aliikai, and Pua looks at his back to see one drawing of a fish that is not yet even finished. Hemi barely could finish making Tolo's tattoo since it will take hours to finish. Moana bit her lips and tried her best not to sound worried. Knowing Tolo, he will continue to whine until his tattoo is finish.

"So close." Moana mutters a bit as she and Aliikai looked at each other nervously.

After a long hour of giving whiney Tolo his tattoo, Moana and Aliikai went to the field where the Dance lesson took place. Moana teaches Loa, Lua, and La'a how to dance. The three children are practicing for the Harvest Festival next month. Aliikai watches the from the background, smiling at Moana as she teaches the children. Aliikai was always found to children. They're so cute and small, she couldn't resist cuddling them. The children didn't mind. In fact, they like Aliikai since she's the only dragon on their island. They love to play with her and ride on her back. The adults find it adorable to see Aliikai playing with their children. She was like the prefect caretaker.

The three young dancers were doing great. Moana was glad that they were doing well with their lessons. However, a boy by name Fa danced over to them with his 'amazing' moves to impress Moana. Moana is very attractive for her age, and Fa had a crush on her. Moana and Aliikai stared at Fa awkwardly as he performs his dance to them and for his grand finale, he gave Moana a wink. Thus, giving Moana an awkward vibe as she stared at him in disturbance. However, she has to make a good example and gave Fa and awkward smile. Aliikai, on the other hand, just face-palmed at Fa. Clearly not getting that Moana has feeling for someone else.

After their dance lesson, Moana was with Vela the village cook. He wants to talk to Moana about Heihei the Idiotic Chicken. For some reason, Heihei has problems with his brain, always getting himself killed, and choking on somethings that he wasn't supposed to swallow. Vela had a suggestion that Moana needs to hear. Moana, Aliikai, Pua, and Heihei were standing in front of Vela as he cooks some meat wrapped-up by palm leaves.

"I'm curious about that chicken eating the rock." Vela said, pointing a long pincher made of wood at Heihei. The chicken was currently pecking the rock with his beak. Moana, Aliikai, and Pua stared at the chicken, unsure why he was doing that.

"He seems to lack the basic intelligence required for pretty much...everything!" Vela said as he removes a piece of wrapped meat with his pincher, causing a strong steam to escape. "Should we maybe just cook him?" Vela suggested with a smile.

Moana and Aliikai weren't comfortable about the idea because they kind of grew found with Heihei for some reason. Though, they aren't sure why, but they like him in a way and didn't want him to be cooked.

"Sometimes our strength lies beneath the surface."

Moana said. She, Aliikai, and Pua watched as Heihei eats the rock and swallows it. In a few seconds, he started choking and coughs out the rock, and another few seconds later, he started pecking the rock again. Moana and Aliikai winced at the sight, feeling a bulged on their throat as they couldn't imagine what it would be like if they ate a stone whole.

"Far beneath in some cases, but I'm sure there's more to Heihei than meets the eye." Moana added, looking at Heihei. Aliikai shook her head at Heihei's stupidity when he continues pecking the rock.

After convincing Vela not to cook Heihei, Moana and Aliikai went to a hut, where children learn about their ancient chiefs and ancestors. And the children were also taught how to take care of their island. Moana is teaching them about Aliikai. She maybe the only dragon in the island, but they were being cautious. They don't know if there are other dragons that washed up on their island, they have to be prepared. Moana was demonstrating how to approach a dragon, if there was any, that might come to their island.

"If a dragon somehow washed-up on our island, make sure you show that you have his or her respect." Moana explains. "Meaning, you don't go to them quickly or show aggression. You have to approach them slowly before you give them bow or offered them gifts. That way, the dragon will know that you're a friend, like this."

Moana demonstrated as she bowed in front of Aliikai. Aliikai saw her sister bowing to her, showing her respect, and soon bows back to Moana with the same respect. The children and some adults that were there pay close attention this. They should be prepared for anything if a dragon comes to their island. Watching from the sidelines were Tui and Sina, proud that Moana was teaching the young ones the right way to approach the dragons. Tui made sure that the children and their people learn the proper way when facing a dragon that might come. They aren't sure if they are any that might come or washed up like Aliikai, but they can't be too careful.

After the lesson, Moana did her next task. She was in the coconut grove where she was called by Anuhea. Anuhea and some women were having problems with the coconuts. They decided to inform Moana about this. And it worried them. Anuhea was there as she was holding a coconut. She shows it to Moana while explaining the situation.

"It's the harvest. This morning, I was husking the coconuts and..." Anuhea breaks open the coconut to reveal black ashes inside.

Moana was shocked to see that. She had seen some fruits get spoiled, but this was far beyond anything she had seen. Aliikai went over to the Anuhea and sniffed at the coconut. She cringes at the smell and snorted in disgust, trying to remove the ash like smell from her nose. The coconut was unhealthy to eat or drink. It would food poison the people and animals.

Then Moana and Aliikai saw three women that were going to husk the coconuts with Anuhea and are carrying baskets that are filled with opened coconuts, covered in ashes inside. Moana became worried. She never seen this before with the coconuts. Moana thought that the trees were sickly like an insect must have infected them and made the coconuts unwell to harvest. Her people need coconuts to drink and eat.

"Well...we should clear the diseased trees and we will start a new grove...there." Moana points at the clean trees nearby.

The trees are far from the infected trees and looked healthy to harvest coconuts. Anuhea smiles gratefully as well as the others. With that new grove, they can collect good coconuts and get rid of the bad coconuts. She and others will properly dispose the bad coconuts since they were unhealthy to eat or drink. Luckily, they have the perfect way. Aliikai's plasma blast. Her firepower can destroy these bad coconuts in a second.

"Thanks, Moana." Anuhea thanked before she picks up the baskets of bad coconuts and she walks away with the others. But before she leaves, whispers to Tui about Moana's job as being a chieftess.

"She's doing great."

With that said, Anuhea and the other women walked away, preparing to collect new coconuts and getting rid of the bad ones. Tui smiles at his daughter with pride, knowing she was doing great in her job as chieftess. Aliikai was also doing a great job helping Moana, she loves her sister and her people with all her heart. She made sure no one got hurt. All in all, Tui loves his daughters both pride and heart.

"This suits you." Tui said with a smile and Moana smiles back.

"Well, I have good teacher." Moana said smiling.

Tui smiles at Moana. When they were about to head to the next job, one of the fishermen named Lasalo came in a hurry. Lasalo is a good friend of Keoni. He wasn't a Keahi, but he Keoni fish together when they were kids. Lasalo is a funny guy in the village, making jokes to brighten people up. However, he wasn't his cheery self. In fact, he became worried and scared. Meaning, there was something wrong.

"Chief! There's something you need to see." He said panting, catching his breath.

This concern Tui, Moana, Aliikai. If there was something wrong, they have to check it. They follow Lasalo to the beach and saw the fishermen bringing in the nets and traps. However, there was nothing in them. No fish or crab in them. Lasalo shows the three the trapped that was supposed to have fish, but it was empty, along with the others. Which was confusing, the fishermen always bring many catches on their nets and traps.

"Our traps in the east lagoon, they're pulling out less and less fish." Lasalo explains.

Moana looks at the trap carefully. She wonders if the fishes moved to another part of the water. they always do that. "Then we'll rotate the fishing ground." Moana informs Lasalo.

"We have, there's no fish." Lasalo pointed out.

Moana was confused and surprised by that information. "Oh...then we'll fish far side of the island."

"We tried."

"The windward side."

"And the leeward side, we tried the whole lagoon." Lasalo said. "They're just...gone."

Moana lowers her head a bit and rubs her chin to think. First was ash covered coconuts, and now, missing fishes. This was getting strange, there was something wrong, but Moana has to be sure. She can't rush things without thinking, she has to be a wise chieftess

"The fishes can't be all gone." Moana mutters a bit before she looks at Aliikai. "Aliikai, do your thing."

Understanding her sister's words, Aliikai nodded and went to the water. Tui and Lasalo were confused on what's going on. They have no idea on what's Moana her sister what to do. Moana knows Aliikai better then anyone because they're sisters in bond. When Aliikai reaches the water, she could feel the gentle waves in her front paws, before she did something strange that no one, minus Moana, understands. Aliikai lets out a small roar that sounded a bit high pitch. They didn't notice a purple echolocation like aura came from the water and bounced back to Aliikai. Aliikai's ears twitched a bit before she releases another strange roar. Aliikai has this ability called Echolocation, meaning she uses sound waves and echoes to determine where objects are in like to navigate her way in the dark or finding objects.

Tui and Lasalo continues to watch in confusion as Aliikai continuous to her echolocation. Lasalo leans over to Moana, who was smiling at her sister, and whispers to her. "What's Aliikai doing?"

Moana didn't look at him but answered. "Well, when me, Aliikai, Pua, and Keoni were still kids, we used to play at the jungles together."

"Yeah, and the four of you were gone till dark, and I was beginning to worry." Tui said, remembering the day that his daughters and friends were missing late last night.

Moana heard that and tries to laugh it off, but her nervousness wasn't unnoticed. "We weren't that lost." She answered with an awkward smile

"You were gone till nightfall." Tui answered with his arms crossed. He remembered that his daughters came home very late with her friends. They weren't lost, they were lost. And nearly got him and Kale and heart-attack, fearing that their kids went missing.

Moana made a deadpan before she groans in defeat at her father's words. "Okay, fine! We did get lost. But! Aliikai did help us get home. I didn't tell you and mom yet because I wasn't sure until Aliikai practices it." She explains.

"Moana, what are you talking about?" Tui asked in confusion.

Moana smiles at her dad. "Aliikai can see through the dark with her sounds. I've been helping her practice it until she mastered it." Moana explains.

"She can see through the dark with sounds?" Lasalo asked in confusion and yet surprise.

Moana nodded with a smile. "Yeah, Aliikai guides us through the jungle, avoiding getting hit by trees, bush, and rocks. She can even find out if there was even an animal close by."

Tui was impressed by Aliikai's skill. He has to make sure to always have Aliikai to go with Moana when she's off exploring at night. That way, Moana will be safe with Aliikai. After a few minutes of using her echolocation, Aliikai stops her work and went over to Moana. She looks at her sister and shook her head in response, saying that there was no fish on the lagoon.

Moana pats Aliikai's head in understanding. "There's no fish at the lagoon even…you know…" She whispers the last part.

Aliikai heard this and nodded, there was no fish beyond the reef. Aliikai knows that Moana was asking if there were any fish beyond the reef. But beyond the reef, there was no fishes either, as if they all disappeared, vanished. Moana understood the situation and looks at her dad with concern.

"Dad, somethings wrong. Aliikai couldn't find any fish." Moana explains.

"What happen to them?" Tui mutters out, feeling worried about the news.

"Maybe they went migrating." Lanuola's voice was heard from the sidelines. They all turn to see Lanuola and Keoni walking over to them. "Fishes tend to go to warmer waters to breed."

"Yes, but the lagoon is warm in this season, there is no reason for the fishes to leave." Tui stated.

"You should talk to the counselors about this." Keoni offers. "You can discuss this situation with them and hopefully figuring out what's happening."

Tui thinks about and agrees with a nod. "Great idea, Keoni. Thank you." He said.

Keoni placed his fist on his chest and bowed slightly. "It was my pleasure." He said before standing up and looks at Moana and smiles. "Best of luck, Chief Moana." He said kindly as he walks away, heading back to training ground to spar,

Moana blushes a little, Keoni was always supportive for her on her chief training. She made a small smile before turning towards the others and soon her smile vanished when she saw her dad, Aliikai, Lasalo, and Lanuola smiling at her.

"What?" Moana asked in confusion.

Lanuola chuckles a little at Moana's innocent. "Oh, Moana, you and my brother will be perfect together."

Moana blushed when she heard that. She and Keoni? Together?! No, no, no, no. She and Keoni are friends, just friends. Not a couple or lovers…yet. I mean, even though they know each other, doesn't mean they should have relationship of some kind. However, her blushing face exposes her true feelings.

"What? No, no, no! Keoni and I are just friends! W-we're not in love or you know...stuff."

Tui laugh a little. "Well, if you two decided to be together, Keoni must have my blessing to do so."

"DAD!" Moana exclaims as her face turned bright red.

This caused, Tui, Lanuola, Lasalo, and Aliikai to laugh at Moana embarrassment. Aliikai finds it adorable when her sister was hiding her true feelings from Keoni. She always teased her sister whenever they see Keoni and Moana would blush at him when he greets her. Moana gave her dragon sister a blank look and placed both her hands on her hips.

"Oh! Who side are you on?" Moana asked her sister almost a serious tone

Aliikai rolled her ocean blue eyes playfully at Moana before walking over to her rider and gently nuzzling her, saying she was sorry. Moana couldn't stay mad at her, she smiles at Aliikai and strokes her dragon's head.

"Okay, fine. I'll forgive you." Moana said with a small smile. Aliikai purrs at her sister, knowing she and her never be mad at each other. Moana looks at her dad, wondering what they should do.

"What are we going to do, dad?" Moana asked, wondering about the coconuts and the fish incident.

"Like Keoni said, we will discuss this with the counselors." Tui said. "Take a break from your work, you might need it for later."

Moana nodded in understanding. "Okay, Dad." She said before she pats Aliikai gently, gesturing her to follow.

* * *

Moana and Aliikai walked away towards a different part of the island to relax. Tui went to the council to discuss about the problem in hand. The two sisters went off to the jungle as they walked through the undergrowth and towards an area that was close to the beach. It was Moana's and Aliikai's special place when they were young. They used to come here and play without their dad from noticing that they were close to the ocean. It was their happy place that no one knows, except for their Mom, Keoni, and their Gramma. Moana sits down on a bend down tree while Aliikai curls herself into ball and take a nap next to Moana. Moana smiles at her sister before she gently strokes Aliikai's back, earning happy purrs. They both relax as Moana enjoys the beauty of the ocean. As Moana and Aliikai relax together, the two sisters enjoyed the warmth of the sun.

As they relax, Sina came out of the corner of the undergrowth. She saw her daughters relaxing and smiled at them. Sina walks over to Moana, causing Aliikai's ears to perk and sat up to look at their mother. Moana saw Sina coming to them as she sat down besides Moana.

"So, how was your day?" She asked kindly.

"Great, we got the job done." Moana said with a smile as she pats her dragon. But soon, her smile vanished as she looks at the ocean. "But...I get a feeling that there's something wrong." She mutters out.

"Why is that?" Sina asked.

"I mean, recently. The coconuts suddenly have black ashes inside of them and then the fish disappeared in the lagoon and even the...you know."

Sina heard this as she placed a gentle hand on Moana's shoulder. As a mother, she understands her daughter's feelings. "I know you want to go to the ocean, I know your dad can be hard on you and sometimes Aliikai, because..."

"Because he's worried about me and Aliikai?" Moana guessed.

Sina shook her head at her daughter's response. "Because he was like you and Aliikai." She said to Moana, which cause her daughter to look at Sina in surprise.

Aliikai was also surprise by this as well. Their father wanted to go beyond the reef just like them. She always thought that her father was more of a land type of guy. He always prevented them from going to the water and teaching them that they belong here in the village, not at the ocean. But hearing this from their mother, this made a whole new question about their dad. Aliikai and Moana looked at their mother with confusion and curiosity as Sina remembered when Tui was a young teen. He wanted to go out to sea so badly. He went out at the middle of the night. His best friend, Iokua, wanted to join him. The two best friends used canoe and sailed beyond the reef. But upon their journey, the encounter a storm. It tore the canoe into pieces and send both Tui and Iokua overboard. Tui tried to save his best friend, but he couldn't reach him. Tui would've drown with Iokua if it wasn't for Kale, Keoni's father, who saved Tui's life after he saw them late at night when he was training. However, even though Tui was saved, Iokua didn't make it

"Drawn to the ocean, down by the shore, he took a canoe, Moana. He crossed the reef and found an unforgiving sea, waves like mountains. His best friend begged to be on that boat...he couldn't save him." Sina explains to her sadly. "Kale was able to save your father before he could drown like Iokua, Tui's best friend."

Moana and Aliikai looked at their mom in shock and sadness. They didn't know that their dad had been in a traumatic event. They now know why their dad didn't tell them why they couldn't go to the ocean, he fears that he would lose them like his best friend, Iokua.

Sina saw the sad and shock looks on her daughters' face and sighs sadly before looks at Moana and caresses her face. "He's hoping he can save you. Sometimes, who we wish we were, what we wish what we can do is just not meant to be."

With that said, Sina lets go of Moana's face and walks away, but not before patting Aliikai in the head and left back to their hut, leaving Moana and Aliikai with their thoughts. As Moana sat there, thinking on what her mother said. Aliikai rested her head on Moana's lap, purring at her gently. Moana smiles at her and strokes Aliikai's head gently, earning happy purrs from her. Moana strokes Aliikai's head for a while before she looks at the ocean. What their mother said about their father must be true, he was drawn to the ocean like Moana and Aliikai. She didn't know why, but they felt the ocean is part of them.

 _I've been staring at the edge of the water  
Long as I can remember, never really knowing why  
I wish I could be the perfect daughter  
But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try_

Moana stops stroking Aliikai before she gently moves Aliikai for her to stand up and leave. This made Aliikai curious and started following her. They started walking towards back to the island and whenever they walk, the scenery changes, and Pua was following them from behind.

 _Every turn I take, every trail I track  
Every path I make, every road leads back  
To the place I know, where I cannot go, where I long to be..._

Moana was on back on the beach, but this time, there were fishing boats on the beach. She went over to the boats and got on one of the boats as she stood on it. Aliikai was by her side as she too wanted to sail the water. Pua walks over to them with an oar on his mouth, wanting to sail with Moana and Aliikai. Moana takes the oar and looked at it for a few seconds before she looks at the ocean. The ocean was very beautiful and as if it was calling her. However, her mind is telling her not to go, causing her to put the oar on the ground.

 _See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me  
And no one knows, how far it goes  
If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me  
One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go_

Moana walks back to the village with Aliikai by her side while Pua was following behind them. As they went to village, the saw the villagers working or talking with one another while the children play. Moana caught a coconut from above by a tree climber and she continues walking before giving the coconut to a man with a basket filled with coconuts. He thanked her as Moana and Aliikai walked pass the village weavers. The weavers spread a big tapa cloth wide before putting it down. Pua was caught by it and was covered in the process. He squirms out from tapa and saw Moana and Aliikai leaving. Pua quickly got out of cloth before quickly following the sisters in bond. But he stops when he saw two kids with basket of fruits. Hungry, Pua went to the basket and eats the fruits, causing the kids laugh at him.

 _I know everybody on this island seems so happy on this island  
Everything is by design  
I know everybody on this island has a role on this island  
So maybe I can roll with mine_

Moana looks at the mountain where she will place her stone one day before she marches up the mountain with Aliikai following her from behind. When they reach to the top, she picks up a stone and made her way to the top. Moana was about to put the stone on the stack but stopped when she felt something inside of her heart was refusing to put it on the top. She then turns to the ocean, its beautiful view made it mesmerizing and hard to ignore.

 _I can lead with pride  
I can make us strong  
I'll be satisfied if I play along  
But the voice inside sings a different song  
What is wrong with me?_

She looks at the ocean for a while and smiles before she puts down the stone and runs back down the mountain with Aliikai following her from behind. Moana grabs a palm leaf nearby and uses it to zip-flying on a nearby palm tree and Aliikai climbs on it with ease. Moana and Aliikai lands on the ground with no problem, and rushes towards the beach in full speed.

 _See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding  
But no one knows, how deep it goes  
And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me  
And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?_

The two sisters run pass the hut with Moana's chief headdress and went to the beach where the boats are. As they reach to the boats, Moana gets on one of the boats with Pua. The little pig gave Moana the oar and she takes it with a smile. Aliikai gently pushes the boat to the water. When the boat was in the water, Moana and Pua sales off beyond the reef. Aliikai can't get on because the boat was too small for her, she just watched as Moana and Pua sails off beyond the reef.

 _See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me  
And no one knows, how far it goes  
If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me  
One day I'll know, how far I'll go!_

Suddenly, a waved bumped into the boat, causing Moana and Pua too lose balance a bit. Aliikai saw this and began to worry. Maybe it was a bad idea going beyond the reef. She wishes that she can go after them, but she couldn't due to her size. Aliikai just watched helplessly as Moana tries to stay calm and tries to keep the boat in balanced. She adjusted the boat to prevent any damages.

"We're okay, Pua. I can do this." She whispers as she looks at the ocean. "There's maybe more fish beyond the reef. There's more beyond the reef." She repeated.

Then suddenly, they almost collapse by another big wave. Moana became nervous from that, and when she notices that they were still okay, she calms down.

"Not so bad." She said to herself.

However, a strong wind came and caused the sail to move in a wrong direction, setting the boat in the wrong course. Moana tried to stir the boat on the right track, however, another big wave came and almost consumes Moana. Aliikai roars in panic when she saw the wave hit Moana and Pua. Moana got wet in the process, but Pua wasn't so lucky, the wave knocked him overboard.

"Pua!" Moana screamed horror.

Aliikai roar in panic as she saw Pua off the boat and struggling to stay afloat. Aliiaki began to whine in worry, but the worst is yet to come, when another wave came and knocks Moana off the boat and destroying it. Aliikai's eyes widen in horror as her sister tries to get out of the water to save Pua but couldn't. Suddenly, Moana was consumed by an incoming wave and didn't resurface. Aliikai's eyes turns to slits when she saw her sister didn't come out of the water, her fears rise. Aliikai could feel her blood pumped in full of adrenaline and fear, her sister and friend were in trouble and she needs to save them before it was too late!

Aliikai then did the craziest thing she ever done. She quickly takes a big step back before she runs to the ocean and leaps high in the air. That's when, Aliikai's wings suddenly spread wide and stayed balance. Aliikai was suddenly flying in the sky with ease. Aliikai didn't know how she's doing this or how can she fly, but instincts took over as she flaps her wings with all her might. Saving her sister and friend was all in her mind.

Speaking of which, Moana was underwater, holding her breathe as one of her foots was trapped between one of the corals. She tried to escape, but the big waves keep coming, preventing her from escaping, and was running out of air. Aliikai zooms towards her sister with amazing speed and dives in the water, creating a big splash. Aliikai saw her sister and quickly swims down to her. Moana saw her dragon sister and reaches out to her. Aliikai swims to save Moana. Moana touches Aliikai's face before the two sisters looked at Moana's foot trapped between some corals. So, using her claws, Aliikai breaks the corals that were trapping Moana's foot. Moana was free from her trapped. Moana swims over to Aliikai and gets on her back.

Making sure that Moana was holding on tight, Aliikai quickly swims up to the surface, fighting the waves that came, before Aliikai exploded out of the water and shakes herself dry. Moana took a huge gasps pf air, coughing out water from her mouth. Aliikai flaps her wings to stay airborne as she searches for Pua. She saw Pua almost drowning, squealing in fear. Aliikai quickly flies towardshim in full speed. Aliikai plucks him out of the water with her paws and takes him and Moana to dry land. Aliikai reaches to the beach and carefully lands on the soft sand and gently puts Moana down. Moana was panting as she felt her heart racing from the terrifying event. Moana collapses on her knees to the ground as she looks at Aliikai with almost tearful eyes. Aliikai croons as she gently slides Pua off her back.

Pua was unconscious but alive. Moana sighs in relief as she fell on her back and lands on Aliikai's side. Aliikai croons at her sister worriedly, earning a gentle yet tired touch from Moana, as if she was assuring Aliikai that she was alright.

"I'm fine, Ali. I'm just tired." Moana whispers to her gently.

Crooning at her, Aliikai could feel a swell of relief. Knowing that Moana was okay, tired but alright. Aliikai soon felt tired as well. After she saved her sister and Pua from drowning, she decided to rest with them. So, Aliikai gently curls around Moana and Pua, keeping them both warm after the incident. Moana watched as her sister drapes one of her wings on her and Pua. Moana knew that Aliikai was keeping them warm after that experience. Aliikai pulls them close to her, snuggling Moana as she comforts her from that incident. They both ignored some parts of the boat are being washing up to the shores. However, Aliikai focuses on keeping her sister and Pua warm.

Soon, both Moana and Aliikai fell asleep, the two sisters plus Pua are now safe and warm. Aliikai will stay by Moana and Pua's side until they are fully recovered.


	4. We Know the Way

**Here's the next chapter.**

 _ **Song/s:**_

 _ **We Know the Way**_

 _ **How Far I'll Go (Reprise)**_

* * *

Hours past, Aliikai was sound asleep as she hugs a sleeping Moana and Pua. They were under her wing as she kept them both warm from the cold. They were still at the beach, resting from the terrifying and exhausting event. They were lucky that they were alive thanks to Aliikai. Speaking of which, the Night Fury soon woke up when she heard Moana stirring from her sleep. Aliikai slowly removes her wing to reveal Moana, who was slowly waking up. Moana blinks her eyes, adjusting them from the sleep. Once her vision was cleared, she notices that she was under Aliikai's wing.

Moana looks behind at her dragon sister and saw Aliikai looking at her. Aliikai gave a gentle croon to her sister before Moana gave her sister a hug. Aliikai hugs her sister back gently, giving her comfort after that terrifying boat ride. Moana almost cried from this. She has never felt so scared in her entire life. Her dad was right, the ocean can be dangerous, and she believes that there's nothing there. As they let go, they notice Pua waking up. The little pig looks around dizzily, they can tell that he was alright, and as he looks at the two sisters for a second, he notices the oar was right in front of him. Pua's eyes widen in fear at the sight of the oar before he lets out an oink as he runs away, squealing in fear. Moana and Aliikai watched him runaway, feeling sorry for the little pig. Moana then slowly gets up from her spot but winced in pain. This caught Aliikai's attention when she notices her sister was in pain. Aliikai croons worriedly at her sister before they looked down at Moana's right foot and they both notices it was a bit red with a small scratch. Aliikai lowers her head to Moana's foot and sniffs at it gently.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Moana mutters as she pats Aliikai's head gently. The Night Fury lifts her head up and looks at Moana with a croon, causing Moana to look at her in confusion. "Aliikai?"

Aliikai brought her head back down to Moana's foot and sniffs at the wound. She opens her mouth and gave a gentle lick on the wound. Moana winced at that, but soon felt the pain subside, as Aliikai continues gently licking the wound away. Night Fury saliva is known to heal wounds, preventing any infections to spread. As Aliikai finished licking Moana's wound, Moana slowly stood up and looks at her almost healed foot. The pain was gone, and the wound was healing slowly. Moana smiles and turns to her dragon sister with gratitude.

"Thanks, Aliikai." Moana whispers before she hugs Aliikai who hugs her back with her paws.

"Whatever just happened…"

The two sisters quickly turned around and saw their grandmother standing behind the undergrowth, looking at the wreckage of the boat that was being washed up by the waves.

"…blame it on the pig." Tala finished, referring to Pua.

"Gramma..." Moana and Aliikia stood up quickly as Moana covers her slightly healed wound, thinking of an excuse for her grandmother.

However, Tala already know as she walked over to them as she uses her cane to lift Moana's slightly healed wound and inspects it. Moana and Aliikai winced, knowing that they were caught red-handed.

"Are you gonna tell dad?" Moana dared to asked, hoping that her grandmother won't tell him. Aliikai was worried about this as well because their dad will be furious if they found out if they try

Luckily, Tala was on their side as she smiles at the two sisters gently. "I'm his mom. I don't have to tell him anything." She said as she gently puts Moana's foot down.

Moana and Aliikai sighs in relief, knowing that they won't get in trouble. If their dad finds out about this, they will never hear the end of his scolding. Moana looks down at the ground sadly, knowing that their dad was right about the ocean.

"He was right about going out there." Moana said to her grandmother and sister, causing them to look at her. Moana looks at the ocean for a second before looking at the mountain, where the Place of the Chiefs was, and told them. "It's time to put my stone on the mountain."

Aliikai croons at Moana sadly. She's giving up her dream of exploring the ocean. All because on what just happened. As Aliikai looks at her sadly, their grandmother, on the hand, wasn't all…sympathetic. Instead, she looks at the mountain for a brief second before glancing at her granddaughter casually.

"Okay."

Was all Tala said, causing Aliikai to look at her grandmother strangely. Tala placed her cane onto the sand before walking towards the ocean, passing by a shock Moana. They thought that she would be sadden or understanding, yet she did opposite. They don't know if they should be hurt or not from her action. They were just confused by this.

"Well, then head on back, put that stone up there." Tala said as she went towards the water, where manta-rays came swimming over to her. Tala gently touches one of them before she started dancing to the beat of the ocean while the Manta-rays swim around her as if they were dancing.

Moana and Aliikai stared at Tala in confusion. Moana and Aliikai looked at each other with confused looks before Moana gestured their grandmother. Aliikai responded by shrugging her shoulders. She wasn't sure what to do after her grandmother said that. Moana turns towards Tala, who was still dancing with the manta-rays.

"Why aren't you trying to talk me out of it?" Moana asked her.

Tala didn't turn as she continues dancing with her eyes closed. "You said that's what you wanted."

"It is." Moana said almost seriously with determination but wasn't sure what's going on with her grandmother. Moana was about to walk away but stopped when Tala spoke without looking at her.

"When I die, I'm going to come back this one of these." Tala said, gesturing to the manta-rays swimming around her before chuckling. "Or I chose the wrong tattoo." She turns around to reveal a manta-ray tattoo on her back.

Moana and Aliikai were confused at their grandmother's behavior. Sure, it was funny when they were young, but now, they were utterly confused by her, I mean, really, really confused. They could understand their people, however their grandmother, not so much.

"Why are you acting weird?" Moana asked Tala.

"I'm the village crazy lady that's my job." Tala answered casually as she continues dancing.

Moana narrows her eyes at her in suspicion while Aliikai stared at Tala with wide eyes. They were both suspicious and somewhat curious looks in their eyes. Their grandmother was always mysterious and keeping secrets. And they don't like it if people kept secrets.

"If there's something you want to tell me…just tell me." Moana said to Tala before turning away a bit. But stops as she slightly turns to her with a pleading and wonder look in her eyes as well as Aliikai.

"Is there something you want to tell me and Aliikai?" Moana asked curiously.

This caused Tala's eyes to open with a smile as she turns to her granddaughter as her smiles widen to a cheeky, mischievous grin. "Is there something you want to hear?" Tala stated playfully.

* * *

Later, Aliikai was seen carrying Tala with Moana walking by her side with a torch on hand. Tala was too weak to walk, so Aliikai offers her a ride on her back. The reason why, Tala was sick. The healers told her to take it easy, she shouldn't push herself, otherwise, the sickness would get worst. Moana and Aliikai worried about their grandmother. They love her dearly and would company her when she's going somewhere far on the islands. However, Tala was tough old lady, they knew that she would pull threw. Tala guides her granddaughters to the location that they needed to go. Tala lived on this island for years and memorized every single area and landscape. Moana and Aliikai hiked up to a hill and through the jungle. They went off the path and headed straight towards a big tree, covered with undergrowth of vines and leaves. Aliikai and Moana came towards it and looked at the tree. They never been here before, they explore every parts of the island, but not here. They dad would tell them never stray off the path because they might get lost. The two sisters wondered why this place was so special to Tala.

"You've been told all our people's stories but one." Tala said as Aliikai gently lowers herself, so Tala can get off her with the help of Moana. As they helped their grandmother, the two sisters looked at the undergrowth with confusion and curiosity.

"What is this place?" Moana asked Tala.

Tala carefully walked over to the vines before she uses her cane to pull some vines away to reveal a wall that was covered by rocks. Moana and Aliikai looked at it with surprise as their grandmother gave them her cheeky smile.

"Do you really think our ancestors stayed within the reef?" Tala questioned jokingly.

Moana and Aliikai stared at their grandmother before turning back to the wall. And after they recovered from their shock, they walked over to the wall, and the two sisters worked together to push the rocks away to reveal a hidden entrance. A gentle wind came out from the opening blows at them gently, making it a bit spooky. Their grandmother then leans over at the corner and made a spooky yet happy sound.

"What's in there?" Moana asked her grandmother as gestured the entrance.

"The answer to the question you keep asking yourself, who are you meant to be." Tala said with a smile before gesturing the entrance. "Go inside, bang the drum, and find out."

Moana and Aliikai looked at each other and then to their grandmother. They weren't sure at first, but they entered anyways. Moana stayed close to Aliikai as the young chief shines her torch through the tunnel to have light. The two sisters reach to the end of the tunnel and they both gasps in shock. Inside was a hidden cavern, and it is filled boats, but different from their fishing boats. They were bigger and they look stronger for rouge sea. Moana went over to the boats and admires the tapas on the sails, one has a swirl on its sail. Moana puts her torch down and gets on it and marvels it as she pretends to sail. Aliikai smiles at her sister, knowing that she wanted to go sailing beyond the reef now. Aliikai then glanced away from her sister as she notices a big boat and looking closer, there was drum on it. Aliikai turns to Moana and calls to her with a gentle roar. Moana looks over to Aliikai. The Night Fury points her snout at the big boat, causing Moana to look at it. Curious, Moana gets off the small boat and headed towards the big one. The two sisters walked over to it and climbs on the big boat. They headed up to the drum that was on top as Moana picks up the sticks and looks at the drum.

"Bang the drum." Moana whispers to herself.

Aliikai stood beside her sister as she watched as Moana bangs the drum once. The two sisters waited for a respond but nothing. Moana tries again but a little louder. And in a few seconds, something played back, causing Moana and Aliikai to jump in surprise. They looked around to find the source, but they found nothing. They looked at each other before turning back to the drums. Moana took a deep breath before she bangs the drum again, but this time, louder. And in a few seconds, the torches light up, causing Moana and Aliikai to be startled. Aliikai literally brings Moana behind her, ready to protect her beloved sister. However, her defenses dropped when they heard singing. They turn towards the sail with drawings of a small island and a boat. The boat was sailing towards a bigger island. And like magic, they saw something happening. The images of boats were sailing across the vast sea.

There were people on the boats, causing the two girls to realize that they were their ancestral people from way back then. Two men we're having trouble with a tiller, trying to keep it steady. Until someone holds the end and helps them steer carefully. It revealed to be Matai Vasa, the first Chief of Matanui. He and the other descendants sailed across the ocean with ease, passing dolphins and sea dragons. The sea dragons didn't bother them because they were not doing anything to bother them. In fact, the sea dragons enjoyed the humans' company. The children love the dragons, they would watch them swim by and waved at them happily, sometimes they offered them fishes to eat, which they enjoy. Matai Vasa looks through the ocean and guides his people.

 _Tatou o tagata folau vala'auina  
Le atua o le sami tele e o mai  
O ava'e le lu'itau e lelei  
Tapenapena_

 _Aue, aue  
Nuku i mua  
Te manulele e tataki e_

 _Aue, aue  
Te fenua te malie  
Nae ko hakilia kaiga e_

The other members pulled the ropes of the sails and steady the boats to keep them afloat. They sailed to through the vast sea easily without any trouble. They sail through rain, night, and day. Matai Vasa would use the stars of the night sky as compass to guide them to find their way.

 _We read the wind and the sky when the sun is high  
We sail the length of the seas on the ocean breeze  
At night, we name every star  
We know where we are_

 _We know who we are, who we are  
Aue, aue  
We set a course to find  
A brand new island everywhere we roam  
Aue, aue_

They came across a huge island, Motunui, and set their course to it and everyone excited to go there. And when they landed, they started building their village and soon he gave the necklace to his son, to continue the voyaging. His son, Akoni, and the other chosen members to continue finding islands to explore and return when the time is right.

 _We keep our island in our mind  
And when it's time to find home  
We know the way  
Aue, aue,_

 _We are explorers reading every sign  
We tell the stories of our elders in a never-ending chain  
Aue, aue,_

Akoni holds on to a rope as looks straight ahead to their next destination. They will find new islands to explore, finding what mysteries was out there. Who knows? Maybe they will discover new dragons along the way.

 _Te fenua, te malie  
Nae ko hakilia_

 _We know the way!_

Once it was over, the torches went out, Moana and Aliikai just stood there in shock and amazement. They both just realize that their people were not always staying at the reef, they go beyond it! They were…they were…they were _Voyagers_. This whole time, they were voyagers, exploring the ocean and finding new islands to explore. And it was amazing.

"We were voyagers." Moana whispers before smiling as she turns to Aliikai, who looks at her. "We were voyagers!" She said to her sister loudly, startling Aliikai a bit. Moana then runs out of the cavern, causing Aliikai to roar in surprise as she chases after her sister, who was yelling: ' _We were voyagers! We were voyagers! We were voyagers!_ '

As she runs through the tunnel with Aliikai chasing after her, Tala was seen sitting calmly on a rock. She was smiling softly when she heard Moana yelling: ' _We were voyagers!_ '. Soon, Moana came running out of the tunnel, arms up, as she passes her grandmother with Aliikai chasing after her. And few seconds later, the two sisters went back to Tala before they sit beside her.

"Why'd we stop?" Moana asked in confusion while Aliikai was beside her. She too was curious on why their people stopped voyaging.

Tala glanced at her granddaughter before she sighs sadly. She looks at another direction as she remembers who caused their voyaging to end. "Maui…"

Maui was the Demigod who took the Heart of Te Fiti. Tala never forget that legend. He was the one who is responsible for ending their voyaging and for the dragons leaving their region. Tala looks at her granddaughters with sadness in her eyes as she remembers what Maui did so many years ago.

"When he stole from the Mother Island, darkness fell…Te Kā awoke." The image of Te Ka's played as if she was consuming life. "Monsters lurked, boats stopped coming back, and dragons disappeared."

Tala never forget what happened to the people who went voyaging when she was little. Without Te Fiti to keep the balance, monsters escape from their realm and seek havoc on the ocean and darkness spread. They were responsible for the boats disappearing and dragons vanishing from the sky. This caused the people of Motunui to fear the ocean. In order to protect their people, they have no choice but to stop voyaging. So, the sealed the boats away, hidden cave under the waterfall of the island.

"To protect our people, the ancient chiefs forbid voyaging." Tala said as she stood up from her spot and walks towards the edge of the island. Her granddaughters followed her as she shows them why. "And now we have forgotten who we are. And the darkness has continued to spread, chasing away our fish, draining the life from island after island."

Tala points out on the water. Moana and Aliikai looks at her direction and gasps in shock. They saw dark like ashes attached to the island. It was spreading to it like plague. That's when Moana and Aliikai realized something. The black ashes on the coconuts and the fishes gone from the lagoons, it was the curse. The curse that life will disappear by darkness. Moana and Aliikai stared continued to stare at darkness with shock and horror in their eyes. Their island…their people…they will be consumed by the darkness.

"Our island?" Moana whispered in fear.

Tala nodded sadly before reaching out to her necklace and taking something out from it. "But one day, two beings, a human and a dragon, will journey beyond our reef, find Maui, deliver him across the great ocean to restore the heart of Te Fiti."

Tala then gave Moana what was in her necklace, it was a green stone with swirl. Moana looks at it and gasps in realization. It was the Heart of Te Fiti. This whole time, Tala was carrying it, hidden it inside her necklace for protection.

"I was there that day. The ocean chose you and Aliikai." Tala said with a smile as they looked at the ocean together.

They notice a glow coming from the ocean. The two sisters stared in wonder while Tala smiles at it. Suddenly, the ocean form into an entity. This caused Moana and Aliikai to be shock. Aliikai yelped at the sight of ocean entity while Moana gawked at it. When they were young, they remembered that the ocean was alive and played with them, but they thought it was a dream they shared, but in truth, it was a memory that they kept when they were young.

"I thought it was a dream." Moana said.

Aliikai awed at the ocean and yet agreed with her sister, she thought it was dream as well. As they stared at the oceanic entity, the ocean did some tricks before it decided to wet both Moana and Aliikai. but the two sisters didn't complain as they smiled at it while Tala casually watches the scene with a smile.

"Nope!"

* * *

Later, a constellation of hook was seen on the night sky. It will serve as a guide for Moana and Aliikai to find Maui and return the heart, back where it belongs. The trio looked at the constellation, it was pretty, but they must stay focus if they can find Maui. Tala explains to the sisters about the constellation, they need to know it before they could go.

"Our ancestors believed Maui lies there at the bottom of his hook, follow it and you will find him." Tala explains.

Moana looks at the constellation and then the ocean. "But...why'd it chose us? I don't even know how to make it past the reef…but I know who does." She said as remembered one person on the island who made it past the reef before.

Moana turns and runs back towards the village, leaving Aliikai and Tala behind. Aliikai watches her sister leaving to the village. She turns to her grandmother with a croon and she notices that Tala was smiling sadly. Aliikai tilts her heard with a croon, wondering what's wrong with her grandmother. Will she miss them if they ever sail beyond their reef? Aliikai gently nuzzles her grandmother, comforting her that everything will be alright. However, that wasn't the case. Tala gently strokes the dragoness's head, feeling sadness and guilt coming to her old heart.

"You and Moana will save our home and the entire world…I wish I could be there to help you two more." She whispers the last parts sadly.

Aliikai was confused, why did her Gramma say that? She is always with them since they were young. Maybe is because she couldn't come to help them because of her sickness. Aliikai thought that was the reason, however, it soon changed when Tala started coughing hard.

Aliikai's eyes widen and ears perked up when she heard that and quickly caught her grandmother when she almost collapsed on the ground. Aliikai glanced at Tala with shock and worry in her eyes. What's wrong with her gramma? Is it her sickness? She should take her to the healer's hut and-

Aliikai's eyes widen even more when her ears were close to Tala's chest. She could hear grandmother's heartbeats. They were getting weak every second. And this caused Aliikai to learn a cold truth. The Night Fury slowly looks up to Tala with fear and sadness in her eyes, hoping this isn't true. Tala gave her dragon granddaughter a sad smile and slowly caresses Aliikai's sad face.

"My time is almost up." She whispers to her dragon granddaughter.

If Aliikai could cry, she would be bursting with tears of sadness and pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Moana was seen running through the jungle, towards the village. She needs to tell her dad about the heart. This could solve everyone problems and save them from the darkness. She almost reaches to the village hut, when she bumped into someone. Moana stumbles and was caught by someone. She soon recovers from the blow as she looked up to see who she bumped into. And it revealed to be her best friend, Keoni. Kenoi was able to keep his balance as he caught Moana with both his arms. He looks down at Moana, who looks at him with wide eyes. She quickly let go of him and clears her throat, hiding her blushed face.

"Keoni! W-what are you doing here?" Moana asked, trying to not embarrass herself in front of her crush.

Keoni raised a brow at her, wondering what's wrong, but brushes it off as he informs her. "Your father asked me to go look for you, you are needed at meeting." He notices something on Moana's hand. "What is that?"

Moana looks at him and smiled as she shows him the stone. "Remember my Gramma told us the story of Te Fiti?" She asked him.

"Yeah, she scared the kids in that hut for that." Keoni said, remembering how Tala scared all the kids in the hut when they were young. "Why?"

"Well, it's real! And our island is-"

"Going to be consumed by the darkness, I know." Keoni said to her seriously.

Moana looks at him confusion and surprise. Was her best friend psychic or something? Or was he spying at her and Aliikia? He better not, Moana talked to Aliikai all the time and told her some secrets…he hopes he doesn't know some. Moana looks at him again, hiding her blush again.

"What do you mean you know?" She asked him.

To answer her question, Keoni walks over to a nearby undergrowth and pushes it down to reveal black and dead plants. Moana gasps in shock, seeing the darkness was consuming the island so fast. Keoni looks at the dead tree as he turns to her seriously.

"I found out few hours ago when I was sparing, this tree almost crushed me if I didn't move away." Keoni informs her, removing the leaf away from the scene.

"Keoni…" Moana spoke softly to him before looking at the Heart in her hand. Closing her eyes, she holds the heart tightly in her hand. She opens her eyes and looks at Keoni. "We have to tell my dad."

Before Moana could go to the village, Keoni grabs her hand, preventing her from going further. Moana looks at her friend in confusion, wondering why he stopped her. "Moana, I know your dad, he won't believe you. He'll think that you just want to go beyond the reef. He'll think the Heart of Te Fiti is just a stone."

"But-" Moana was cut off when she heard Aliikai's roar.

The two friends turned and saw Aliikai flying through the sky in such speed. Keoni was surprised to see Aliikai flying. He seen her walking beside Moana but never seen her flying before. They watched Aliikai landing on the ground gently but quickly.

"Since when did Aliikai learns how to fly?" Keoni asked his best friends in surprise.

Before Moana could answer, she heard coughing. She turns quickly and saw her grandmother couching. Aliikai croons worriedly at her as she tries to comfort their grandmother. Moana quickly went to Tala and check on her. Keoni follows her as Moana holds her grandmother gently.

"Gramma!" Moana spoke in panic as she looks at her sickly grandmother. Aliikai whines worriedly as Moana touches Talas forehead gently. She gasps in shock before she turns to Keoni.

"We have to take you to the healers!" She said as she gets on Aliikai, followed by Keoni.

"Go Aliikai!" Moana ordered her sister.

Aliikai understood and quickly runs towards the village in full speed. Once they reach to the village, Aliikai rushes towards the village hut where all the villagers are gathered around. Aliikai stops in front of the entrance as Moana gets off Aliikai quickly while Keoni stayed with Tala and Aliikai. Moana runs towards the hut in full speed to her father.

"Dad! Dad!"

Tui saw his panicked state. Worried, Tui got up and rushes toward her. Moana hugs her dad as he hugs her back. As they let go, Tui holds her shoulders, looking at her worriedly.

"Moana, what's wrong?" Tui asked her with worry in his voice.

"It's Gramma! She's not well. We need to take her to the healers." Moana said almost crying.

"Mother?" Tui whispers with his eyes widen.

He looks out to see Keoni with his dragon daughter, Aliikai, were comforting Tala who was coughing uncontrollably. Tui looks at the healers, including Makala. "Take her to the Healer's Hut." He ordered.

Understanding him, the healers and Makala went towards the sickened Tala. He, Moana, Aliikai, and Sina went to the Healer's Hut. They carefully bring Tala to the matt and gently puts her down. They checked on her and see what causing her sickness to worsen. Moana and Aliikai stayed by her side, fearing to lose their grandmother. They always thought it was just a simple fever and she would get better, but it wasn't. Tala will not get better. Tala looks at her granddaughter weakly before she whispers something to them.

"Go…"

"Gramma?" Moana whispers out in confusion after she heard that. She came closer to her along with Aliikai. Moana holds her grandmother's hand gently.

Tala holds her hand with hers and gave Moana and Aliikai a small smile. "Go." She whispers out again.

Moana and Aliikai were shock to hear this as they both shook their heads. They aren't ready to leave the island. They can't leave their grandmother like this. "Not now, we can't..."

Tala caresses her face. "You must...the ocean chose you and Aliikai, follow the fish hook." She whispers weakly.

"Gramma…" Moana almost cried.

"And when you find Maui, you grab him by the ear, you say..." Tala then brings Moana close and said to her quietly. "I am Moana of Motunui, you will board my boat, sail across the sea, and restore the Heart of Te Fiti."

Moana listens to her words before she looks at her grandmother with tears threaten to fall on her eyes as she shook her head. "We…we can't leave you." She whispers out.

Tala smiles gently and softly holds her face before she gives Moana her necklace. "There is nowhere you and Aliikai could go that I won't be...I'm always there. Go..."

Suddenly, Tala lets out a hard cough as she slowly lies down. Makala and the other healer helped her lie down to rest. Moana slowly backs away with the necklace in hand. Aliikai was right beside her sister as they looked at their grandmother's weaken state. They didn't know what to do. They weren't ready…but their island was in danger. They need to save it before anyone else could get harmed. Moana puts on the necklace before the two sisters ran out of the village hut. Moana gets on Aliikai's back and the Night Fury made a dash before taking off to the sky, getting used of her wings and flying. They reach to their family's hut in full speed. Aliikai landed on the ground and Moana gets off her dragon sister. She enters the hut and started packing some foods that she and Aliikai need on their travel. However, she soon stopped when she notices someone. Aliikai saw this and turns around and saw their mother, Sina, standing at the entrance. Sina looks at her daughters with shock and worry in her eyes. The two sisters looked at their mother as they waited on what she will do to them. Instead of stopping them, Sina went towards Moana as she helps her pack the food before she gives the bag to Moana with a sad smile.

 _There's a line where the sky meets the sea and it calls me  
But no one knows how far it goes  
All the time wondering where I need to be is behind me_

Moana and Sina were at outside of the hut, embracing each other with a hug. They both let go before Sina turns to her dragon daughter and gave her a gentle stroke on the head. Sina made a small smile as Aliikai gently nuzzled Sina's hand before she and Moana run off towards the hidden boats. They ran through the forest and almost reach their destination when they both spotted Keoni coming out from the undergrowth with a bag sling on his shoulder and a spear on hand. He looks at Moana with a serious expression before he nodded his. This made Moana smile, knowing Keoni was with her. The trio went to the hidden cave that Tala showed her granddaughters. Moana guides them with a torch that she made. The made their way in the cavern before Moana removes the heart from her necklace and uses it to show her what boat to ride. Once she did, Moana and Keoni worked together to prepare the boat, and they both closed the sail. Keoni and Moana gets on the boat as Aliikai pushes the boat towards the water with her head. The boat enters the water before Aliikai jumps in carefully, without tipping the boat, as they sailed through the waterfall.

They now headed to the great unknown of the ocean.

 _I'm on my own, to worlds unknown  
Every turn I take, every trail I track  
Is a choice I make, now I can't turn back  
From the great unknown, where I go alone, where I long to be_

Moana, Keoni, and Aliikai turned towards the island and notice the light of the Healer's Hut was shown before it goes out, indicating that her grandmother has died. This broke Moana and Aliikai's heart dearly before they noticed the trees and undergrowth were blown by the wind before something glowing came from the water and coming towards them. Moana's and Aliikai's eyes widen when they saw that and nearly cried as a big illuminated manta-ray swam underneath their boat. It turns out to be Tala's spirit, when she died, she turns into a manta-ray spirit, where she will watch over her granddaughters wherever they go. Moana and Aliikai smiles at their smiled at their grandmother's spirit while Keoni stared in shock. Tala's spirit animal guides Moana, Aliikai, and Keoni through the ocean. She jumps through the incoming wave before diving down to the water. Moana follows her and the boat sale through the wave as trio holds on. They continue sailing and brace themselves at an incoming wave, that was twice as big as the first one. But they held their ground as their boat successfully made it through the big wave.

Successfully passing the reef and sailed beyond it.

 _See her light up the night in the sea, she calls me  
And yes, I know, that I can go  
There's a moon in the sky and the wind is behind me  
Soon I'll know, how far I'll go_

They turned around to the island and saw that they made it through the reef. They smiled before turning towards the direction of the hook constellation as they headed towards Maui's location.


	5. You're Welcome, Not!

**Song: You're Welcome by Dwayne Johnson**

* * *

When Moana, Aliikai, and Keoni set sail through the ocean, they ready themselves for anything. I mean anything, Keoni was at watched while Moana and Aliikai rest. However, Aliikai was one who will be doing night watched since she's a Night Fury and is nocturnal. She can use her plasma blast to attack any incoming monster that might come. Lucky for them, their travel was safe since it was a bright, sunny day. Not a single cloud came from the clear blue sky. They sailed peacefully for a while, but they must keep their guard up just in case if a monster might appear. Though, there was one problem. Moana and Keoni are a bit rusty in sailing since their people stopped voyaging when the monster appeared. But it didn't stopped Moana from trying. Moana practice on how to sail while Keoni was fishing on the other side of the boat by using a fishing rod that he invented. Keoni was trying if he could catch any fishes, but no luck so far. And Aliikai was napping behind Keoni. She was resting after she practice her flying. She practices on how to fly on her own and she was getting good at it. Moana and Keoni guessed that it was in her instinct since Night Furies are known to be intelligent dragons and can learn how to fly in a young age.

As they sailed the endless ocean, Moana was repeating the words that her grandmother told her before she died. She's been doing it for hours and it was somewhat annoying since she's been repeating it none stop. This caused Keoni to look at his childhood best friend. She's been doing this for quite sometimes and it was worrying him. I mean she barely took a break or even ask for help with sailing.

"I am Moana of Motunui, you will board my boat, sail across the sea, and restore the Heart of Te Fiti." Moana repeated.

"Moana, you've practicing for hours. You can take a break you know." Keoni said to Moana with worry.

Moana looked at him and gave an assuring smile. "It's okay, Keoni. I need to get this right if we meet Maui."

"If he's still alive." Keoni added.

Moan ignored that comment that her friend said as she continues her speech. "I am Moana-"

 ** _Knock!_**

That sudden knock startled both Moana and Keoni. They froze in their spot with yelp of surprise. Aliikai wakes up from her nap when she heard the knock from the storage of the boat. She wonders what would've caused it. She turns to Keoni and Moana as she lets out a croon of confusion. The two humans have no idea what just happened. They were confused as Aliikai too.

"What was that?" Keoni asked Moana, earning a shrug from. They forget about the sudden knock as they did their own thing. And Moana continuous her speech.

"…of Motu-"

 ** _Knock!_**

"…nui."

 ** _Knock!_**

Moana, Keoni, and Aliikai looked at each other and then to the boat's storage box. They knew that there's something in there and it was a getting suspicious for them, mostly Koeni and Aliikai. Moana looks at them before at the storage box. She carefully opens it while Aliikai readies herself and Keoni brought out his spear. When it was opened, a coconut suddenly came out from it, startling the three friends in the process.

"What the?" Keoni mutters out in surprise.

Moana looks at the coconut with confused and surprise expression before she slowly takes it. And when she did, they saw was none other than the chicken named Heihei. Moana quickly puts the coconut back down on Heihei's head as she, Keoni, and Aliikai looked at each other with wide eyes while

"Heihei?!" They spoke unison while Aliikai roars gently in surprise.

How in the world did Heihei get in there?! I mean, he was at the village…they think he was in the village. they always knew that Heihei has a knack in getting into trouble that almost cost his life. And now, here he is, and he somehow got in the storage box of the boat. Moana brings Heihei out of the storage box and gently placed him on the boat. She removes the coconut off his head, so he can see. But when she did, the first thing Heihei did was clucking, but when he looks around, he notices that he's in open water. There was no land on sight. This caused Heihei's eyes to twitch in fear before he lets out a loud shriek that can be heard from miles. He was terrified when he saw that they were in the middle of the ocean. Moana quickly covers Heihei's head with the coconut, stopping him from shrieking. She looks at Aliikai and Keoni, gesturing the chicken that was covered by the coconut. Keoni and Aliikai just shrugged their shoulders at her, not sure what to think of why Heihei was here. Moana sighs gently as she removes the coconut off Heihei's head, however, Heihei continuous to shriek after Moana removed the coconut. Moana had to put the coconut back on his head again. She then removes it briefly, earning another shriek from Heihei again, and Moana puts it back again.

"How did he get in there?" Keoni mutters in surprise, he checked the boat and he didn't see Heihei in there.

Moana just shrugs at him before she was about to remove the coconut again when Aliikai placed a paw on Moana's hand gently. Moana looks at her dragon sister in confusion. Aliikai shook her head with a deadpan expression on her face, clearly saying her sister not to remove the coconut. She couldn't stand the chicken's loud shriek. Moana gave her sister an assuring smile as she placed her other hand above Aliikai's paw.

"It's okay, Ali. I got this." Moana said softly with a smile.

Aliikai stared at her sister for a few seconds, her deadpan expression hasn't change. She still thinking it was a bad idea to remove the coconut off the chicken's head, but she soon sighs in defeat and removes her paw off her sister's hand. Moana smiles at Aliikai as she slowly removes the coconut off Heihei's head, assuring the chicken calmly.

"It's okay, you're alright." She said gently as Heihei slowly calms down. Then Moana taps the water, creating small splashes. "Yes...see. There we go, nice water. The ocean is a friend of ours."

Heihei clucks at her as he looks at the ocean. And guess what he did, the brain dead chickened walked to the edge of the boat and literally overboard! Moana, Keoni, and Aliikai were shock as their eyes grew wide when they saw the chicken jump in the water without thinking, even though he didn't think at all!

"Heihei…" Moana almost panicked, then Heihei's legs were shown from the water before floating away, out of their reach. "Heihei!" Moana screamed in shock.

Using his quick thinking, Keoni grabbed his fishing rod and uses it at Heihei. The string wrapped around the chicken's legs, putting them together in the process, before he brings the chicken back to the boat. Moana caught him and sighs in relief as Keoni unties Heihei's the string off Heihei's legs. Moana placed the chicken down gently as she went back to sailing. However, Heihei didn't stay put. He got up and blinks at the other direction before he turns and was about to go overboard again. But Aliikai uses her tail fin to grab Heihei and placed him back on the storage box. Even though he was in there, Heihei didn't stay put as she walks back and forth, bumping at sides of the storage box.

The three friends stared at Heihei in confusion. They wonder how on Earth did Heihei get on board. They made sure that no one was following, but this chicken appears out of nowhere. They can't go back to take Heihei home, they have no choice, but to let Heihei on board. So, Keoni and Moana went back on what they are doing. Moana continuous sails the boat the best way she can while Keoni continuous fishing. They sail for hours, following the direction of the hook constellation.

Keoni was able to catch some fish that were still left in the ocean. They have enough for their journey to last for a week. It was smooth sailing for a while until rough waves came through the ocean. The three frineds hold on tight as they struggled to stay afloat. Moana was focus on the hook constellation while Keoni holds on the rope right of the sail, preventing it from being off course. Aliikai was scene flying on the air, letting worry croons at her sister and friend. She can't stay in the boat during the rough water, she feared that her weight will tip the boat when combined with the rough waves. Heihei, on the other hand, was sliding left and right on the storage box when the waves rocked the boat. Then, later that night, the constellation of Maui's hook was seen above. Moana was half-awake as she tries to stay focus. Keoni and Aliikai were already asleep, they were exhausted from the sailing through the rough sea. Moana tries to stay awake and focus on sailing, she was talking in her tired state.

"I am Moana...*yawns*." Moana yawns out loudly. "…of…Mo…tu…"

Moana slowly fell asleep, causing the boat to change course. The Ocean came up quickly and looks at Moana, she was already asleep and wasn't focusing on the task. The Ocean had to wake her up as it gently gave her a wet tap on her back, causing Moana to jump in surprise while the Ocean retreated back to the water.

"Board my boat!" Moana yelled out, causing Keoni and Aliikai to wake up from their sleep. Moana looks around and notices that something wrong. She looks up and saw the constellation was at another direction, which means they were off course. The others saw it too and they became worried.

"Oh, no! No! No! No! No!" Moana panics as she tries to move the boat

"Moana wait-"

Keoni was cut off when the boat tipped over, causing them and Aliikai to fall overboard along with Heihei. The boat was tipped upside-down and the trio came out of the cold water with loud gasps. Aliikai quickly gets on top of the upside-down boat and helps Moana and Keoni to get on it. They sat down, cacthing their breaths, before noticing Heihei was on top of the boat beside them. Aliikai made a confused look, how does Heihei do that? He was in the storage box and now he's right beside them, completely dry. Her thoughts were cut off when she heard Moana grumbling in annoyance at the ocean.

"Ocean. We could use a little help." Moana said to the ocean.

Keoni looked at his friend in confusion and worry. "Do you think the ocean will help us?" He asked.

Before Moana could answer, a storm suddenly appeared out of nowhere, causing the trio to be alarmed. Moana, Keoni, and Aliikai's eyes widen in shock and horror at the sight before them. They were shock to see that. A storm was coming their way and it looked big, really, _really_ big! Panicked and terrified, the three friends tried to bring the boat back up, but the ocean's strong waves gave them a hard time. Moana, Keoni, and Aliikai holds on as the storm rages on. The waves crashed through the boat, giving the trio a hard time to balance. But the danger wasn't over, when they saw a big wave coming towards them. They gasp in horror as they watched as the humongous wave coming at them. Aliikai quickly grabs Moana and Aliikai with her forelegs while Moana grabs Heihei before she flies to avoid the wave, but it was too late, the gigantic wave crashes on them.

Followed by darkness.

* * *

 _The world around was dark, pitch black even. However, there was a light from an entrance. Two shadow figures were coming out from the light. They look like dragons, but not just any dragons, they look Night Furies. One of them came forward and somewhat licked at something, followed by a small dragon like giggle. Little black paws batted the Night Fury's head gently as it opens its blue eyes._

* * *

Aliikai's face was seen being gently splashed by gentle waves of the water. It caused the Night Fury to slowly wake up as she knitted her eyes and blinks them open. She carefully got on her feet, still a little wobbly from the storm that came. She shook her body to ease her dizziness. Aliikai had the strangest dream. Normally, her dreams were about Moana and her sailing through the ocean or playing. But this dream was strnaged, maybe it was something to do with her past that she long forgotten. Aliikai blinks her eyes to clear her vision and notices that she was on an island. It looked deserted, not a single trace of life can be seen. Aliikai looks around before her eyes slowly widen in shock and realization.

Where's Moana and Keoni!?

Aliikai became worried. After the storm hit them, they must've got separated. Worry and panic came through her mind as she fears for her sister and friend's life. Without a second thought, Aliikai shot up to the sky with a roar, hoping they were in the island as well.

She just hopes there aren't any terrifying creatures on this island.

* * *

Keoni was lying on sandy beach of the same deserted island. He was on the other side and was unconscious. He hit his head on something hard. And he can barely feel his body from the sudden rush of the storm. Keoni wasn't aware that he was being watched.

Keoni slowly opens his eyes, groaning in the process as he felt the aches coming. As he was about to sit up, he notices that there was something beside him. Quickly glancing his eyes to his right, he saw what it is. _It_ was actually a dragon. But he never seen this dragon before.

It was strange. It was the same size as Aliikai, about three inches taller, light-faded blue scales, two coral like shaped horns, and a long snout. It has three small fins on its long neck. The wings are white with wavy patterns all over and it has a large tail fin, and instead of legs, and has flippers.

Keoni stared at the mysterious dragon. Its eyes were like pearls, no silts or pupils, it was looking at him in the eye, wondering if he was a threat or not. Keoni remembered how to deal with a wild dragon. He watches Moana and Aliikai having their lessons to the children. So, he carefully rolled to the other side and slowly got on his knees. The dragon narrowed its eyes and lets out a small growl, warning him if he tries anything, it will attack. But Keoni is showing no threat at all, instead, he bows at the dragon with full respect and submission.

This surprised the dragon. It never seen a human doing that to him before. Looking at Keoni again, he could tell that this human was showing it respect and seeing that he wasn't a threat. The dragon bows back to Keoni with the same respect before coming to Keoni in seconds later. It then nudges Keoni's face gently, causing the warrior to look at it in surprise. The dragon lets out a small croon at him, making Keoni smile. Carefully, Keoni lifted his hand up slowly. The dragon eyed on it suspiciously before Keoni turns away, like instincts telling him to do so as he closes his eyes. Then he felt a soft moisty like scales. Looking up, Keoni saw the dragon placing its snout on his hand, surprising and shocking Keoni in the process.

As it let go, the dragon lets out happy croons before happily licking Keoni on the face. Keoni almost laughed as he holds the licking dragon's face. The young warrior smiles as the dragon continued licking him.

"AH! Stop! Okay! Okay! Okay! I like you too! Just stop!" Keoni said between grunts of laughter.

As the dragon stops licking him, Keoni got up and looks around and saw that he was in a deserted island. The storm must've separated him and his friends. If he's right, then his friends are on the island too, but different parts of the island. So, deciding to find his friends, he sets off for the search while waving at the dragon as he leaves. But when he walks, he heard sounds of slippers following him. Stopping on his tracks, Keoni turns and saw the dragon following him. Keoni was surprised to see the dragon following him. He wanted it to leave, but he's got a feeling that he needs help to find his friends. So, kneeling on one knee, Keoni looks at the dragon's pearly eyes.

"Can you help me find my friends? It will be quicker if you help me." Keoni said kindly.

The dragon nodded its head and offered its back to Keoni, gesturing him to get on. Keoni carefully gets on the dragon's back before it spreads its wings and took off to the sky. And searches for Moana and Aliikai.

* * *

On the other side of the deserted island, the are was filled with nothing but rocks, a boat that was seen on the island's shores, materials and items are scattered on the sands. And Heihei the Idiotic Chicken was standing on top of the boat, he could stand there forever, but he walked off the edge and fell, landing on the sand. Heihei lets out a cluck before the sand started to move. Heihei fells off as the sand revealed to be Moana, covered in sands with a really bad hair day. Moana soon recovered from her experience and stood up and fixes herself, removing the sand and fixing her hair in the process. She looks around the area and saw that her sister and best friend were not her. Moana gasps in shock, she looks around but couldn't find them, meaning they were separated or lost. Glaring at the ocean, Moana stood up and marches over to the ocean angrily as she stood on the water for a few seconds before bursting her anger.

"What?!" Moana screamed at the ocean with rage. "I said help me! Wrecking my boat?! And separating me, my sister, and my best friend! Not helping!"

Moana was about to kick the water, but the ocean moves away to avoid the kick. Moana falls on her side, as the water returns to its spot. Moana stood up and angrily glares at the ocean before pointing out.

"Fish pee in you! All day! So…Hmph!" She stated angrily to the Ocean.

Moana was about to find her sister and best friend when she notices Heihei with a coconut on his head. She has no idea how he got on his head, Moana stared at him blankly as the chicken walks back and forth, bumping himself on the rocks in the process. She then notices something on the rocks. When she inspects it closer, she saw the hook was made up of small lines. Moana recognized the hook shape and was shock when she realizes who made them.

"Maui?" She whispers in shock.

Moana looks at the ocean again with a shock expression. The Ocean stood up and nodded at her before goes back. Moana was about to speak when she heard something. Turning around, she saw a shadowy figure coming from the corner.

"Maui!" Moana gasps in shock.

The young chief quickly grabs her oar and Heihei, causing the coconut fall off him, and hides behind the boat. She heard the Demigod coming closer and closer. Moana tries to keep her cool and calms herself by whispering the words that she should tell at Maui.

"Maui, Demigod of the Wind and Sea, I am Moana of Motunui, you will board my boat-No! You _will_ board my boat! Yeah, I am Moana of Motunui, you will board my..."

"Boat!"

Moana heard Mui exclaims from behind the boat. Suddenly, the boat was lifted from the ground. And Moana turns and got a good look on the demigod's appearance. He is a large, excessively muscular, male. Has a dark complexion, tattoos imprinted throughout his skin, except for his face, long curly black hair, dark brown eyes, a leaf skirt, and a necklace that has teethes or claws that are attached to it. Maui was holding the boat with one hand and grins happily.

"A boat! The Gods have given me a-"

When Maui saw Moana with Heihei, he screams like a little girl, and in the result, dropping the boat in the process. Once he calms down from his shock. Mui looks at the boat again before slowly lifting it up, to reveal Heihei, half buried on the sand.

"Ahem!"

Maui heard someone coughed from behind him. Turning around with the boat in hand, he saw Moana was behind him with her oar, but she ducks to avoid getting hit by the boat before she points her oar at the Demigod. Moana looks at him seriously yet a bit nervously.

"Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea. I am Moana-"

"Hero of Man." Maui cuts her off when he added that.

Moana stops and looks at him in confusion. "Wh-What?"

Maui corrected her with a wave of a hand. "It's actually Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero of man. I interrupted, from the top, hero of man. Go."

Moana gave him the look and continued. "I am Mo-"

Maui interrupts her again. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, and _women_. Man, and women, both, all. Not a guy-girl thing. Ah, you know, Maui is a hero to all. You're doing great." He said with a grin.

Moana gave him the look and points her oar at him as she became annoyed. "What? No, I came here to-"

Maui didn't seem to listen as he puts the boat down. "Oh, of course, of course. Yes, yes, yes, yes! Maui always has time for his fans." Maui said as he grabs her oar and Heihei from the sand. The Demigod uses the chicken to draw something on the oar.

"When you use a bird to write with, it's called tweeting." Maui said with a laugh and leans on the boat. "I know, not every day you get a chance to meet your hero."

Once Maui finished, he gave the oar back to Moana. The girl looks at her oar and saw two drawings of a heart and a hook. Indication that Maui thinks that Moana 'loves' him for being a hero. Glaring at him, Moana hits the Demigod with the oar, causing him to yelp in pain. Moana then grabs him by the ear harshly and brings him down a bit.

"You are not my ' _hero'_ and I'm not here so you can sign my oar. I'm here because you stole the Heart of Te Fiti and you will board my boat, sail across the sea, and put it back." She struggles to bring him to the boat as he lifts himself up, along with Moana, and grabs her by the head and puts her down.

"Yeeeaaahhh…it almost sounds like you don't like me, which is impossible because I got stuck here for a thousand years, trying to get the heart as a gift for you mortals so you could have the power to create life itself...yeah. So, what I believe you were trying to say is _thank you_." Maui said.

"Thank you?" Moana asked in confusion.

"You're welcome." Maui said with happy smile, not hearing the confusion in her voice.

Moana realizes what she said and tries to counter it. "Wait! No, no, no. I-I didn't... I wasn't...why would I ever say..."

Maui chuckles at her. "Okay, okay."

 _I see what's happening, yeah  
You're face to face with greatness, and it's strange  
You don't even know how you feel  
It's adorable!  
Well, it's nice to see that humans never change_

He lifts his necklace to reveal a mini tattoo of him and that it was alive when it gave her a wink and a point. Moana stared at it in shock. Then Maui threw his necklace away as he and Mini Maui fists bumped. Maui grabs Moana's oar and spins her around before grabbing her. Moana moves her hair away as Mui shows himself off. And weird things started happened as Maui shows her the stories on his tattoos that moved with Mini Maui. But Moana doesn't even know that Maui was tricking her.

 _Open your eyes, let's begin  
Yes, it's really me, it's Maui: breathe it in  
I know it's a lot: the hair, the bod!  
When you're staring at a demigod_

 _What can I say except you're welcome  
For the tides, the sun, the sky  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay  
You're welcome  
I'm just an ordinary demiguy_

 _Hey!  
What has two thumbs and pulled up the sky  
When you were waddling yay high  
This guy!_

 _When the nights got cold  
Who stole you fire from down below  
You're lookin' at him, yo_

 _Oh, also I lassoed the sun  
You're welcome!  
To stretch the days and bring you fun_

 _Also, I harnessed the breeze  
You're welcome!  
To fill your sails and shake your trees_

 _So, what can I say except you're welcome  
For the islands I pulled from the sea  
There's no need to pray, it's okay_  
 _You're welcome!_

 _Ha, I guess it's just my way of being me  
You're welcome!  
You're welcome!_

 _Well, come to think of it  
Kid, honestly, I could go on and on  
I can explain every natural phenomenon  
The tide, the grass, the ground, oh  
That was Maui just messing around_

Up on the sky, Aliikai was searching her sister and friend. She uses her echolocation in hopes that she could find them. Then she stops midair when she heard something. Using her ears, she heard someone singing from a distance. Whoever was singing must know where're her sister and friend are. So, turning around, Aliikai went to the direction where the singing was. She wasn't the only one. Keoni and the dragon heard singing and started following it, so they can find the others. Speaking of the song, Maui continuous singing and dancing his song with the help of Mini-Maui.

 _I killed an eel  
I buried its guts  
Sprouted a tree, now you got coconuts  
What's the lesson  
What is the take-away  
Don't mess with Maui when he's on a breakaway_

 _And the tapestry here on my skin  
Is a map of the victories I win  
Look where I've been  
I make everything happen  
Look at that mean mini-Maui just tickety-tappin'  
Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Hey!_

 _Well, anyway let me say you're welcome  
(You're welcome)  
For the wonderful world you know  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay  
You're welcome  
(You're welcome)  
Well, come to think of it, I gotta go_

Then Mauin leads Moana on the colorful land towards a cave where he gives her imaginative gifts. Moana has no idea that it was a trick since Maui was known to be a trickster and he was distracting Moana.

 _Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome  
(You're welcome)  
'Cause I'm gonna need that boat  
I'm sailing away, away  
You're welcome  
(You're welcome)  
'Cause Maui can do everything but float_

(You're welcome)  
You're welcome  
(You're welcome)  
You're welcome

Moana was too late to realize when she soon finds out that she was in a cave with weird stuff in her hands and Maui's necklace. She turns to entrance, and to her shock, she saw Maui smiling happily at her with a hint of mischief.

"And thank you!" Maui said before he quickly closes the entrance with a bolder and escape.

Moana quickly removes the items from her and drops them on the ground before she started hitting the bolder that was blocking her Way out. She was angered on how Maui tricked her. She was trapped here and Maui is going to take her boat. He was going to leave her here and her friends that are nowhere to be found. Moana hits the boulder one last time and shouted.

"Hey! Let me out! You-lying slimy son of a-"

* * *

Maui was walking towards the boat, humming happily as he replays his song. But Mini Maui wasn't too please, he was angry at Maui for tricking that poor innocent girl like that. Mini Maui is like a consensus to Maui, telling Maui what is right and wrong, but due to Maui's pride and arrogant, Maui always ignores him a lot. Mini Maui then grabs one of Maui's tattoo, causing him to stop and gestured him to get the girl and returned the heart.

"No, I'm not going to Te Fiti with some kid. I'm going to get my hook. You have yours, and I'm not Maui without mine." Maui informs him.

Mini Maui goes on a tantrum, but Maui flicks him to his back. "Okay, talk to the back." Maui said as he continuous walking to the boat, passing Heihei in the process. However, in a few seconds, Maui grabs the chicken, who releases a cluck. Maui grins widely at another direction.

"Boat snack~" Maui sang before taking Heihei away to the boat. The Demigod gets on the boat and started rowing, leaving the island for good.

"Good riddance! You, filthy pile of pebbles!" He saluted at the island and rows away. Mini Maui tries to stop him again, telling him to go back to Moana, return the Heart, and fix everything. Sadly, Maui didn't listen to him.

"Oh, no, no, no. Don't look at me like that. It's a beautiful cave, she's gonna love it." Maui puts Heihei in front. "And I'm going to love you, in my belly. Now, let's fatten you up, drumstick."

Maui gives Heihei some food to eat. However, Heihei didn't pecked on it, instead, he started pecking on the boat. Maui stared at him in confusion before he moves the chicken to the food. But Heihei didn't eat it properly, he just continued peeking like an idiot.

* * *

Meanwhile, Moana tries to escape the cave, pushing the boulder with all her might, but it wasn't enough. The boulder was too heavy, and she can't move it without her friends help. She still can't believe that she was tricked by Maui! When she gets out of her and find her friends, she hopes that Aliikai will burn him to a crisp or maybe Keoni beating Maui up to a pulp. As Moana tries to move the boulder, Aliikai landed a few feet from the cave that was blocked by the boat. She searches for the source of singing until her hears perked up when she heard her sister's voice inside the blocked cave. Turning towards it, she quickly rushed to her sister's aid.

Moana pounds at the rock before slumping her head and fists on it. Then Aliikai's roar was heard form the outside, causing Moana's eyes to widen in shock. She quickly lifted her head on the boulder and started hitting it again.

"Ali! Ali! I'm in here!" Moana shouted.

Aliikai went towards the boulder and tries to move it, but she only got were scratch marks on them. Growling with worry and anger, Aliikai needs a way to get her sister out of there. Moana knew that her dragon sister was having trouble moving the rock and got a crazy idea.

"Aliikai! Try the blast the boulder!" Moana yelled from the inside.

Aliikai heard this, thinking that it was crazy, but she knew that it was the only way to free Moana. Aliikai backs away a bit and roars to Moana to move back. Moana heard Aliikai's roar as she quickly finds a place to take cover.

"Okay, now!" Moana ordered.

Hearing the signal, Aliikai charges up her plasma blast, before firing at the boulder. The blast made contact with the boulder as it exploded, creating a cloud of dust. Once it was clear, Moana got out from her spot and saw Aliikai was standing outside, happy to her sister okay. Moana rushes over to Aliikai and gave her a hug, happy and relief that she was oaky. Aliikai nuzzles her sister in happiness, relief that Moana wasn't hurt. As they let go, they heard a strange roar. Looking up, they saw a dragon coming towards them and riding it was Keoni!

"Keoni!" Moana waves happily. The dragon lands on the ground and Keoni rushes to them. Moana hugs him as he returns the embrace. As they let go, Keoni check on her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I-"

Moana was cut off when she saw the strange dragon coming towards them. Aliikai went to the dragon as well. She was curious to see another dragon. It was aquatic like dragon and it looks like it was made for swimming. The two dragons came close to each other before they sniffed at each other for a moment, tilting their heads and making no sudden movements. Aliikai then gently bumps her head with the dragon, showing friendship to it. This made the dragon roar with joy as they playfully chased each other. Moana and Keoni found it adorable before the young chieftest gasps in realization, causing the dragons to stop and turns to her along with Keoni.

"Maui!"

"You saw Maui?!" Keoni asked in shock along with Aliikai.

"Yeah, he trapped me in the cave and must've stole the boat!" Moana exclaims as she looks at the ocean. "We have to hurry and get him before he escapes!" Moana said and she runs towards the beach in full speed.

Keoni was about to follow when suddenly the dragon tosses him on his back and flies to the sky. Aliikai runs after Moana and brought her sister on her back before she runs to the edge of a cliff in full speed and jumps off it. Aliikai quickly spreads her wings and flies after Maui with the dragon following her. They were lucky to fly in such speed as they spotted Maui sailing the boat from the island.

Aliikai narrowed her eyes at the boat. She wasn't too please when her sister mentioned that Maui was the one who trapped Moana in the cave. And he is so dead when she gets her claws on him. They were coming close to the boat. The dragon that Keoni was riding flies ahead of Aliikai and allowed Keoni to jump off it. Keoni is skilled of jumping off anything that is high. He trained with other warriors and his sisters in the arts of combat. Keoni lets out a battle cry as he came diving down. Maui heard this and looks around in confusion before looking up, only got kick on the face by Keoni. Maui falls on his back with a grunt as Keoni lands on the boat with ease and did a battle stance. Maui quickly got up on his feet and did his battle stance with a yell.

"Maui!" Keoni growls in anger.

"You!" Maui points out angrily, but soon his anger vanished and was replaced by confusion. "…I'm sorry…who are you, exactly?" He asked.

"I am Keoni of the Keahi Clan, and you are stealing the boat of Moana of Motunui."

Maui paused for a second, thinking of what Keoni said, but soon sleaziness who he means and exclaims. "Wait! You're friends with that girl!?"

"Yeah, and the one that you almost left on the cave to die!" Keoni hissed.

Maui waves him off as he made his way to Keoni. "Oh, come on! She's fine, you can just go back and-HA!"

Maui grabs Keoni and tosses him overboard. Keoni lets out a yell of anger as he came in contact with the water. Maui smiles and turns away wile clapping his hands clean. He was about to sail the boat until Aliikai landed on the boat with Moana still on her back and lets out a might roar at Maui.

Maui screams like a little girl when he saw Aliikai. Maui fell on his butt and backs away, carefully not falling into the water. Aliikai growls at a scared Maui. The Demigod was in total fear at the Night Fury, but he had enough courage to point at Aliikai.

"SINCE WHEN YOU HAVE A NIGHT FURY!?" Maui screams in fear.

Moana gets off Aliikai before gently patting her Night Fury's side, who continuous growling at Maui with a glare. Soon, the strange dragon came with Keoni on its back. The young warrior gets on the boat while the dragon gets in the water. Keoni glares at Maui for pulling such a trick before shaking himself dry before noticing that scared state that Demigod was in. They both wonder why Maui was afraid of Aliikai. Sure, she was glaring at Maui hatefully after he trapped Moana in a cave alone. She can be really scary if someone made her mad, and no one wants an angry Aliikai.

"You're afraid of Aliikai?" Keoni asked in confusion.

"No! I'm not scared…just surprised. I can take her down if I want." Maui lied out, causing Aliikai to hiss at him with anger, warning him if he dares try. Maui flinched by Aliikai sudden hiss while Moana pats her gently.

"Don't mind him, Aliikai. Maybe he's not used to seeing dragons." Moana said to her sister.

Maui points a finger at Aliikai. "How can you not be scared!? She's a Night Fury! And Night Furies are the dangerous ones of them all."

"Aliikai is not that dangerous." Moana said as she pats Aliikai to calm her down.

Maui made a look. "Are you kidding me?! Night Furies are never friendly. They hate people, they hate me!" He exclaims.

"Maybe a there's a good reason why they hate you." Keoni said dully with his arms crossed.

Maui points at him. "Oh yeah! Maybe there's a good reason why you're so…so…" Maui was thinking for a comeback at Keoni but couldn't think of one. "I'll tell you later!"

Keoni rolled his eyes before looking at Moana. "He can't be the one who will restore the heart." He said.

Maui points at Keoni. "Yeah, I can't be the one." Maui agrees to Keoni for once.

"He's too much of a coward." Keoni added, earning a nod from the water dragon.

"HEY!" Maui yelled out and Mini Maui made a silent giggle. Maui glares at him and flicks him to his back. "Quiet you." Maui ordered Mini Maui.

Keoni ignores Maui and said to Moana. "Moana, we're wasting our time with this guy." He points his thumb at Maui briefly.

Moana sighs as she brought out the Heart from her necklace and faces it to Maui. "Keoni, he will restore the heart to save the islands and our home."

Suddenly, Maui grabs the Heart and throws it far away from them. Moana, Keoni, and Aliikai gasped in shock, Maui threw the Heart out to the ocean!

"NO!" Moana and Keoni yelled in shock and fear.

They were about to jump in water and the water dragon was about to help them, but in five seconds, the Heart was thrown back, and hits Maui's forehead hard, causing Maui to fell backwards on his back. He sits up in surprise before turning to the two humans, the Night Fury, and the water dragon. He gave them a blank look before Maui gets up and walked towards the edge of the boat.

"Alright, I'm out." Maui said.

Maui jumps on the water and was about to swim away but was soon thrown back to the boat by the Ocean, preventing his escape. Maui sits up and glares at the Ocean.

"Ahh, come on!" Maui yelled in the ocean, which results getting water squirted on his face.

Allikai snickered at Maui's misfortune. She finds it amusing to watch Maui getting the taste of his own medicine. Keoni wasn't sure what's going on, he was confused and amused at the sight before him. He looks over to Moana with a curious and calm expression.

"Mind explaining why the ocean is alive?" Keoni asked his best friend.

Moana gave him a smile and placed a hand on her waist. "Let's just say, the ocean is a friend of mine and Aliikai's." She informs him.

Keoni just hums in agreement with a nod before Moana picks up the Heart of Te Fiti from the boat. They look at Maui and saw he was wiping off the water from his face. They both glanced at each other, wondering why he was acting like that.

"What is your problem?" Moana asked Maui. She lifts the heart up to his face, causing Maui to flinch and backs away a bit in fear. Moana put the pieces together and realizes something, was he afraid of the Heart of Te Fiti. "Are you afraid of it?"

Maui scoffs at her, pretending to be insulted, but in truth, Maui feared the Heart. "No! No, ha…ha...ha…I'm not afraid." He lied. Mini Maui made a scared look and biting his nails, telling the trio that Maui is afraid of the Heart. Maui glares at him and pokes Mini Maui.

"Stay out of it or you're sleeping in my armpit." Maui said to Mini Maui before he points at Moana. "You stop it. That is not a Heart, it's a curse. The second I took it, I got blasted out of the sky, and I lost my hook. So, get it away from me!" He ordered.

Keoni and Moana looked at each other and then to Maui. "Well, none of this would've happened if you didn't steal the heart from the first place."

"Well, maybe you…you…" Again, Maui tries to think of another comeback to Keoni, but couldn't think of one yet again. "I'll tell you later!"

Aliikai and the dragon stared at the Demigod blankly. Aliikai couldn't help but rolled her eyes at the Demigod. She can't believe that this ' _Hero_ ' was going to save the world. He's acting like a total jerk, and cares nothing but himself and-

Aliikai froze when she sensed something off. Her ears perked up to catch the sound on something approaching. The Night Fury lifted her head up, sniffing the air as she smelled an unknown scent coming. She lets loose a hiss through the sky, catching everyone's attention.

"Aliikai? What's wrong?" Moana asked worriedly. Aliikai narrows her eyes at the direction that she was hissing at. They follow her direction and saw a fog coming their way. And this caused everyone to have a bad feeling.

Suddenly, a fishbone like spear was fired at them. It almost hit Heihei, but by an inch. The chicken saw this started pecking it for no reason. Maui pulls out the spear from the pole and inspects with a glare.

"Kakamora." Maui mutters as he looks at a distance.

"Kaka...what?" Moana asked as she and the others followed Maui's gaze.

"Murdering little pirates." Maui said as he puts the spear down and walked towards the edge of the boat as he glares at the fogbank before looking at Moana, who was still holding the heart. "Wonder, what they're here for?" He questioned.

The five looked at fog bank, they could tell there was something there. Keoni readied himself for battle and Aliikai and the dragon were ready to fight. They were prepared on what the Kakamora will do. The fog slowly clears away to reveal three small figures. The trio looked at the figures in confusion. The three figures look like coconuts with pink limbs, hands and feet, wearing green wrist and ankle bands, and they hollowed eye sockets. The two humans and the dragon guessed that three coconuts were Kakamoras. The Kakamoras twitched their bodies before they tap their bodies for no reason. Keoni, Aliikia, Moana, and the water dragon blinked at the small coconut like people. They thought Kakamoras were more terrifying, but seeing them up close, they look kind of…adorable.

"They're kind of cute." Moana said with a smile, causing Maui to look at her in disbelief.

In a few seconds, the Kakamoras draw scary looks on their faces and puts on shell armors, and weapons. The four stared in shock when the fog cleared to reveal a huge ship with many Kakamoras. Some Kakamoras began playing the drums loudly, and on top of the tower was the Kakamora Chief, he marches towards the edge and points his weapon at the Heart, being hold by Moana. And everyone knew one thing in their mind that keeps playing in their heads.

This is bad.


	6. Help from a Mermaid

**The Vahloks' roars are like the dragons on Game of Thrones. They're the same height as Draco from the movie Dragon Heart.**

 **New Character:**

 **Malie the Mermaid (pronounce Ma-LEE-ā): Ariana Grande.**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Keoni exclaims as he saw the big boat of the Kakamoras.

Seeing the giant boat coming towards them, Moana tries to ask the ocean to help them, but Maui said that the ocean doesn't help you, you help yourself. The Demigod started giving out orders like tighten the halyard and bind the stays. However, Moana and Keoni doesn't know how to sail, due to their ancestors stopped sailing, they were completely lost. Maui saw this and looked at them in disbelief.

"You two can't sail?!" Maui exclaims in annoyance and frustration.

Moana sheepishly smiles as she puts her hands on her back. "I…I am self-taught?"

"We would've still learned how to sail, if it wasn't for _someone_ who stole the heart and ruined the world for the first place!" Keoni glares at Maui.

Maui glares back. "Well, you…you…I'll think of something!" Maui said, thinking of a comeback to Keoni.

Aliikai and the water dragon hissed at the Kakamora as fishbone like spears were fired at them. The spears landed at the pole of the sail and on the floor and one nearly hitting Heihei. And the chicken started pecking at it. They noticed that the spears have ropes attached to them and that's when they realized on what spears with ropes are for. The boat was started being pulled towards the Kakamoras' boat. Keoni, Moana, and Maui saw this as they started pulling the spears off their boat.

"Can't you shapeshift or something?!" Moana exclaims at Maui as she pulls one spear off the pole.

Maui pulls the spears off the boat. "You see my hook?" He asked sarcastically as Mini Maui shows a demonstration without the hook. "No magic hook, no magic powers."

The Kakamoras were moving about, babbling some things that no one could understand, as they run around their boat and raising up their sails, causing the boat to become three boats. Keoni and Moana saw this and were shock to see three more boats coming to them.

"Their boat…is turning into more boats!" Moana yelled.

Moana and the others pulled out the spears with ropes that the Kakamoras are using to aboard their boat. But before they could come closer, Aliikai came in front of the boat and fired her plasma blasts at the incoming Kakamoras, causing them to fall on the ocean.

"Great job Aliikai!" Moana cheered as she and the others removed the last of the spears. Then a Kakamora fell from above and tackle Moana and some came to Maui, Keoni, and Aliikai. The dragon water dragon roars in alarms before making a big splash to wash the Kakamoras off them. But one Kakamora was able to remove the necklace to let the Heart get out, but it was soon caught by Heihei's beak.

"HEIHEI!" Moana and Keoni yelled in panic when they saw the chicken started eating the Heart. No, no, no, no-" They were cut off when Heihei swallows the Heart whole.

"Heihei!" Moana exclaims.

"Oh, come on!" Keoni exclaims in anger as he throws some Kakamora overboard.

A Kakamora grabs Heihei and made an escape to the spear above the pole. Moana climbs up the pole and tries to stop the Kakamora but it and Heihei were pulled back to the three boats.

"NO!" Keoni and Moana yelled unison.

"They got the Heart!" Keoni yelled to Maui, who threw three Kakamoras overboard.

Then they notice that two of the Kakamoras' boats were going to smash them. Quickly, Maui turns the boat around, to avoid getting crush. Moana holds on to the pole while Aliikai and Keoni were holding the boat with their dear lives. The water dragon follows them, so it won't get crush too. They pass the main boat that has Heihei.

"No! We have to go back!" Moana said as she comes down from the pole.

"Forget it! You'll never get it back! Besides, you got a better one." Maui said as he holds up with the oar that has the drawing of a hook and a heart.

Moana then grabs the oar while Maui yells out a "HEY!". Moana hops on an awaiting Aliikai before the Night Fury took off with her sister on her back and chased after the Kakamora that has Heihei.

"What am I gonna steer with?!" Maui yelled to the two sisters. "They're just gonna kill ya!"

"Aren't you supposed to be a hero?!" Keoni yelled as he throws the last remaining Kakamora overboard.

"Aren't you…you…I tell you later!" Maui yelled as he tries to paddle the boat with his hands.

Moana and Aliikai chased at the getaway Kakamora that has Heihei. Aliikai dodges incoming spears and blow-darts that were coming here way. Her speed, fast reflexes, and agility were no match to the Kakamoras' weapons, she is the fastest dragon. They were about to reach them when they heard loud roars from above. Everyone froze as they look up to see dark blue dragons with red markings, horns, and wings. Moana and Aliikai gasp in shock and realization. They recognize them in their Gramma's stories.

"Vahloks." Moana whispers in awe. "They are real."

The Vahloks are known to be Draco's creations, fierce loyal dragons that serve and obey their master. They hunt together like a pack of wolves and are known to be dangerous for both humans and dragons. The reason why they were here, is to capture Maui and bring him to Draco. Moana and Aliikai remembered from Tala's stories that the Dragon God, Draco, vowed that Maui will pay for his crime on what he did to Te Fiti and all the innocent lives that were lost by the darkness.

The Vahloks glared down at Maui with full rage. The Vahloks can never forgive for what Maui did to their dragon kin. They had to leave this safe haven of the south and forced to live in the North where they were hunted by Vikings. Maui could sense their glare was at him, and he wasn't comfortable about that.

"What do they want?!" Maui exclaims almost in fear.

"They want you!" Keoni exclaims to the demigod.

"Me?! What did I do to them?!" Maui points an arm at the Vahloks.

Keoni glares at the Demigod. "You stole the Heart of Te Fiti, ruined the lives of both humans and dragons, and cause the world to end! The Dragon God, Draco, sent them because of your action! What else do you want to know?!"

"It's not my fault they hold a grudge against meEEEEEEE!" Maui suddenly screamed when a Vahlok plucked him out from the sky.

"MAUI!" Keoni exclaims as he watched as the Vahlok took Maui to the other pack members.

Moana and Aliikai saw this before they looked at each other. Moana has an idea but knew Aliikai might not like it. The Night Fury flies towards the middle boat before turning her back and allowed Moana to get on the boat while Aliikai flies off to save Maui. When Moana was on the boat, all the Kakamoras turned to her simultaneously. Moana saw the Kakamoras look like coconuts with legs and smirks at them as she holds up her oar.

"Coconuts."

Moana fought the Kakamoras with her oar, knocking them out of the way when they charge at her, and slamming one to the ground, that made a mark. As she fought her way, Aliikai chased after the Vahlok that has a screaming Maui. The Vahlok was about to reach its pack members when Aliikai fired a plasma blast at the dragon. It didn't hurt the dragon, instead, the blast just startled it and accidentally drops Maui. The Demigod screams as he falls to the water.

"AAAHHH! SAVE ME! I'M IMPORTANT!" Maui screamed.

Luckily, Aliikai was able to save him on time, even though she dislikes him, she saved him anyways. She lets out a dragon grunt when she caught the Demigod. He was heavy and it was difficult for Aliikai to carry him. the Vahloks saw this and hissed at her before dive bombing at her.

Aliikai saw this and growls. Without thinking, Aliikai tosses Maui in the air, causing him to scream. She dodges at the incoming Vahloks that were going to tackle her before grabbing Maui and zigzags through the three boats the best way she could as she carries a screaming Maui. The Vahloks chasing her from behind. Aliikai couldn't go faster while carrying Maui. Then the water dragon came with Keoni on his back.

"Aliikai! Toss him!" Keoni yelled.

"No! Don't toss me!" Maui screamed.

Without a second thought, Aliikai tosses Maui to Keoni and the water dragon. Maui screams on top of his lungs before landing on the water dragon's back, though it almost falls with a roar by the sudden weight of Maui's, but as it beats its wings, it regains balance and flies back to the boat. Aliikai grins at her work before she gives the Vahloks a chase. She saw the Kakamoras were ready to attack them and she smirks at an idea. She charges towards the boat before turning towards the Vahloks as she fires her plasma blasts at them. The Vahloks roared at Aliikai before realizing a powerful stream of fire at her. Aliikai quickly dodges it as she dives bomb to the water. The fires hit the Kakamoras' boats, setting them in a blaze. The Kakamoras jumps in the water to avoid the fire while some attacks the Vahloks with their fishbone spears. The Vahloks were distracted by the Kakamoras, giving the gang enough time to escape. Aliikai flies upward and went to save her sister. She saw Moana was able to save Heihei and avoiding getting hit by the darts while one dart hit the chief on his arm before being paralyze. Moana saw her dragon sister coming her way before Moana jumps off the boat. Luckily, Aliikai caught her sister on her back. Heihei chokes the Heart oyu and Moana quickly puts Heihei on Aliikai before she caught the Heart.

"YES!" Moana said as she flies towards the others. Keoni and Maui steered the boats away from the Kakamoras. The Water Dragon was flying above them, firing what appears to be acid from his jaw and to the incoming spears and were soon melted. They were almost out, however, two of the Kakamoras' boats were closing in at them.

"We're not gonna make it!" Keoni yelled.

"Oh, yes, we will!" Maui yells as he grabbed the ropes of the sail and pulls, making the boat go faster towards the opening. It was closed, but they weren't fast enough.

"Aliikai! Give them a wind!" Moana ordered her sister.

Understanding, Aliikai gave a powerful wing-blast to make a gust of wind to push the boat to the opening. Keoni fells on the floor and holds on as they made their escape along with the water dragon. Aliikai followed them quickly, leaving the Kakamoras' boats to sink. Suddenly, the Vahloks roared at their direction and gave chase. Aliikai's eyes widen along with the others. They can't escape the Vahloks fury now, they're doom!

But before the Vahloks could advance, a melodic voice was heard, causing the Vahloks to stop. It sounded like a female singing. It was calm and beautiful. it caught everyone's attention. The Vahloks were distracted by the singing, they haven't noticed a mist was coming out of nowhere. Aliikai saw this and lets out a surprise warble, catching Moana's attention. They saw the mist surrounding them and the others, consuming them in the process. One of the Vahloks saw this and lets out a roar of surprise before dive bombing to stop them. But once he enters the mist, it clears away to reveal only the Vahlok and no one else. The Vahlok growls in annoyance before he and the other released powerful roars through the sky before they search for the two humans, demigod, the Night Fury, the water dragon, and the chicken.

* * *

The mysterious mist cleared away and Moana was the first one to open her eyes to see that she and the others were in a safe place. It was somewhere far from the Vahloks and the Kakamoras reach. They looked around and saw there were some rocks and sea stacks nearby. The gang begins to wonder on where they are and how they got here. Aliikai lands on the boat and allowed Moana to get off her while Heihei falls off the Night Fury.

"How did we even get here?" Keoni asked.

"I-I don't know." Moana hesitated.

Suddenly, they heard a splash nearby, causing everyone to be at edge. Keoni and Maui did a battle stance while Aliikai and the water dragon growled at the direction where the splash came from. Heihei, on the other hand, just clucked. Moana didn't do anything except looking towards the direction of the sound, and notices a figure hiding behind some rocks.

"There's someone hiding." Moana said, causing everyone to look at her. Moana then points at the rocks. "Behind those rocks."

Keoni saw the figure behind the rocks and called out. "Whoever is out there, come out before we send the dragons to get you."

Moana gently slaps Keoni's arm and gave him a scolding look while Keoni just gave her a confused shrug. "What?" He mutters.

Moana rolled her eyes as she looks at the figure, who was still hiding behind the rocks, and gently calls out. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you, we're friendly."

"Well…some of us are." Keoni added and glanced at Maui, who gave him an annoyed look, as he tryies to think of a comeback at Keoni.

Then they heard another splash from the rocks. They saw a shadowy figure under the water as it made its way towards them. And the next thing they knew, a girl, about Moana and Keoni's age, emerges from the water as she looks at them curiously. The girl was very beautiful. She has tan skin, bright orange eyes, and red hair. Moana looks at the girl curiously and notices that she has a… _ **fishtail**_!?

"A mermaid!?" Moana almost exclaims, causing the young mermaid to yelp in fear before diving back down to the water.

Realizing what she has down, Moana quickly covers her mouth. She must've scared the poor mermaid from her sudden outburst. Moana kneels at boat and looks at the water.

"No, no, no, please. I didn't mean to scare you, I'm just shock." Moana said gently, trying not to scare the mermaid again.

There was moment of silence and hesitation before the mermaid would come out. She slowly peeks her head out to revel half her face, so they can only see her eyes. She slowly made her way towards Moana and the others. She was in front of Moana, looking at the human with shyness. Moana smiles at her softly and before making gentle strokes the water with her hand.

"See? We're friendly."

Keoni looks at the mermaid carefully before realizes something that made his eyes widen in shock and realization. "Moana, I think she's the one who made the mist to save us from the Vahloks." He said.

Moana's eyes widen in surprise before looking at the shy mermaid. "You saved us?" She asked.

The mermaid blinks at them nervously, not sure if she should answer that. But she took a deep breathe before she slowly nodded her head as she carefully brings her head up fully and looks at them with shyness.

"A-Are you going to return the heart?" She asked softly, causing them to be surprise, even Maui.

"Y-Yeah…how did you know?" Moana asked the mermaid.

"The ocean knows all." The girl said softly before noticing Maui and gasps in fear as she ducks back on the water, but not before she yelped. "The thief!"

The four looked over at Maui. The Demigod has no idea what just happed as he glanced at them with a shrug. They turned their attention back to the mermaid, who was still hiding in the water.

"No, he's going to return the heart." Moana assured.

The mermaid resurfaced her head up as her eyes were filled with fear. "No! Don't let him!" She begged. "He's bad and he will cause more destruction."

"Hey, I'm a hero to everyone." Maui defended.

Keoni had his arms crossed the whole time, rolled his eyes at the Demigod. "Riiggght, says the demigod who stole the Heart of Te Fiti and cursed the world." Keoni said, earning a glare from Maui. "So, basically, you're no one's hero."

Maui scoffs and gave Keoni a challenge look. "No one?"

"Nope." Keoni answered dully, earning a nod from the water dragon.

Muai looks over to Moana, and Aliikai. The two sisters just shook their heads at him. He was the reason why their people stop voyaging. Then Maui looks over to the Ocean, who came up as it shook its form. Maui then glanced to the mermaid, who quickly shook her head in fear, knowing he was the bad guy. Maui began to worry for the first time, realizing what his action made him lose his fame and the adoration to the humans.

The girl looks at Moana and Aliikai and hope returned. "You two must return the heart."

"Us?" Moana placed her hand on her chest and glanced at Aliikai, who was looking at the mermaid in confusion. Moana turns back to the mermaid and shook her hands. "It can't be us. Maui is the one who should return the heart, not us."

"The Heart of Te Fiti can only returned by the pure souls and you two are pure." The mermaid said before hesitantly glanced at Maui. "And Maui is not pure anymore to be the one who will restore the Heart of Te Fiti."

"She's right." Keoni agreed, earning a glare from Maui.

"Alright, listen up." Maui said as he stood up. "I'm the hero here, and me says, I'm the hero."

The mermaid shook her head. "No. He is the reason why so many innocents were lost, and he enraged the Dragon God, Draco."

"It's not my fault that I made him mad!" Maui defended.

"You're the reason why the world is messed up in the first place!" Keoni exclaims in anger.

"YOU-" Maui was cut off when he felt his body stiff, both his arms dropped, and made a derp face before he fell on his stomach with a blow-dart on his butt. He was able to make a blank face and notices the blow-dart on his butt.

"Really? Blow dart in my buttcheek." He mumbles in annoyance.

The others blinked at him. Aliikai was holding her laughter of amusement while the water dragon was making a dragon like laugh at Maui's state. Then they heard a small and strange chatter. Looking at behind Maui, they saw a small Kakamora, about half the size of Heihei, was holding a blow gun. The Kakamora was wearing cockle seashell and has two red lines on both sides of its face and head. It was bouncing about and kicking Maui's unmoving leg repeatedly. At first, Keoni found it amusing to see the Kakamora beating Maui, but he knows one Kakamora can be dangerous, in a cute and adorable way. But it has to sop before something bad might happened.

Keoni quickly grabs the distracted Kakamora before grabbing a rope nearby and tied the Kakamora at a post. Keoni took the blow dart away and walks to his friends. The Kakamora struggles to break free from its bounds. Then Heihei walked over to the Kakamora, who stops struggling and it turns to the chicken, Heihei blinks at the Kakamora as he lets out a cluck before he started pecking the Kakamora's head repeatedly. The Kakamora made an angry grunt like yell as if it was trying to scare the chicken away.

"Well, that will keep it company." Keoni said while Moana, Aliikai, the water dragon, and the mermaid blinks at the two.

Maui, whose body is still paralyzed, asked. "What's going on? What's happenin'?"

"A Kakamora stowaway." Keoni answered. "How it got on is a mystery, but judging by its size, it's a runt."

"I was taken down by a runt?! Aw! You've gotta be kidding me!" Maui whines.

The runt Kakamora yaps a lot but the crew ignored him as he was being pecked by Heihei. Moana looks at the mermaid and smiles at her kindly. "What's your name?"

The mermaid hesitated a bit, as if she never introduced herself before, but taking a deep breathe, the mermaid answered softly. "Malie. My name is Malie."

Moana smiles softly. "Nice to meet you, Malie. I'm Moana, and this is my sister, Aliikai." Moan gestured Aliikai, who gave Malie a gentle smile. "My best friend, Keoni." Moan points at Keoni, who nodded, and Moana uses her thumb to point at Maui. "And you already know Maui."

"Hey." Maui greeted, without looking due to the being paralyzed.

"And this is…" Moana looks at the water dragon as it looks back at her. "Sorry, I'm not sure what dragon this is."

Malie looks at the dragon, already knowing what it is. "It's a male Tide Glider."

Moana looks at Malie in surprise along with Keoni. "You know what dragon this is?"

Malie nodded. "Yes, this a Tide Glider. It's a type of Water Dragon. Tide Gliders are known to be peaceful, calm, and graceful type of dragon. But sometimes, Tide Gliders can be extremely territorial if someone invaded their home. And to defend themselves, they spray acid."

"That's…interesting." Keoni said before walking towards the Tide Glider. "Does he have a name?"

Malie shook her head and answered. "He doesn't have one yet. You have to give him one."

Keoni looks at her and then to the Tide Glider with a grin. "I know a good name for him." He strokes the Tide Glider eagerly. "Makaio. His name is Makaio."

Makaio lets out a happy roar and nuzzles Keoni happily. Kaoni chuckles at Makaio happiness. Moana smiles before looking at Malie.

"You sure know about dragons." She complimented.

"Mermaids have all knowledge of the dragons." Malie answered softly.

Moana looks at Malie with a small smile and then wonders if Malie knows the way to Te Fiti. "By the way, do you know where Te Fiti is? If you do, you can take us there."

"Don't listen to curly, Malie. She has no idea what she's talking about, and not to mention, Te Kā the Lava Monster is there. Have you ever defeated a lava monster before?" Maui questions them from the floor.

"Have you?" Keoni asked Maui, leaning at the pole with his arms crossed as he ignores the struggling Kakamora and Heihei, who was still pecking at the Kakamora. Mini Maui giggled at Keoni before lowering a score chart that has Maui's drawing on right and Keoni, Moana, and Aliikai's on the left before giving a point on Moana's team.

"Quiet you." Maui told Mini Maui. He was able to see what Mini Maui was up too and was annoyed that he was on their side.

Malie looks at them with worry and fear. "You can't go there. It's too dangerous and you can't take Maui, he's powerless." Malie said.

"Listen here, Malie. I'm Mau, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero to all, and I can save the world if I have my hook." Maui stated to her.

Keoni sighs and walks over to the edge and said to Malie. "Look, we all know Maui is a jerk-"

"HEY!" Maui exclaims in annoyance.

Keoni ignores the Demigod and continues. "-But he can help us get to Te Fiti and restore the Heart. However, he needs his magical fishhook to do so. If you want to help us restore life, help us find Maui's hook first."

Malie was nervous, not sure if she should help them get the thief's hook back or not. She remembers seeing Draco's Vahloks. They were still hunting him for his crimes, and evil monsters are lurking about. Yet, if it means bringing peace and harmony on the ocean again, she'll do it. Malie took a deep breathe and sighs as she looks at them with a nod.

"Okay. I'll help you." She answered softly.

Moana smiles happily. "Great! Now, all we need to know is where's Maui's hook is located." She said.

"I know the place." Maui said as he was able to turn his head to Keoni. "We go east, to the Lair of Tamatoa."

"And you know this how?" Keoni asked Maui with a brow raised.

"If anyone has my hook, it's that beady-eyed bottom-feeder." Maui explains angrily, knowing that one named Tamatoa has his hook.

"Can you at least teach us how to sail first?" Moana asked to Maui.

"It's called Wayfinding, Princess." Maui said. "And it's not just sails and knots, it's seeing where you're going in your mind. Knowing where you are, by knowing where you've been."

"Okay, first, I'm not a princess. I'm the daughter of the chief." Moana said.

"Same difference."

"No." Moana said in annoyance while Aliikai looks at him annoyance.

"If you're wearing a dress, and you have animal sidekicks, and have a prince charming, you're Princess." Maui said as Moana looks at her outfit, her sister and Heihei, and Keoni. "You're not a wayfinder."

"And you're a bad person that can't be a hero because you're acting like the bad guy." Keoni pointed out with a glare. He didn't like it when Maui called him 'Prince Charming'.

"Oh, when this paralysis wears off, you're dead." Maui glares back at him.

Moana ignores them before getting the rope from the storage box. "Alright, let's find Maui's hook first." She said before looking at Malie and handed her the rope. "Lead the way, Malie."

Malie nodded slowly before she grabs the rope as she tied one end on the front of the boat before giving the other end to Makaio. The Tide Glider gently takes it with his jaw as Malie whispers something on his ear. He listens and nodded his head at her before swimming towards the direction they need to go. Malie quickly gets on the boat as they sail towards their destination.

"I told Makaio where we need to go. We will be there tomorrow morning." Malie said.

"Great." Moana said. "One of us will take night shift to continue sailing."

"If you guys know how to sail." Maui added as he lies on the floor.

Keoni turns to him in annoyance. "Quiet." He ordered before turning to Malie. "When will the paralysis wears off?" Keoni questioned.

"In a few hours." Malie said before turning to the Kakamora that was being pecked by Heihei. "What are we going to do with him?" She asked.

They all turn their heads to the Kakamora, wondering what they do to it. Maui made a thinking look before getting an idea. "Oh! We could throw it overboard. Wait! Better yet, use it as bait to catch some grubs." Maui said, liking the idea.

The Kakamora panicked as he tries to escape, even if Heihei was still pecking his head, he still couldn't get out. Keoni looks over to the Kakamora and thinks, are they really going to use the Kakamora as bait? He doesn't think so. Keoni went over to the Kakamora and took out a dagger that was given to him by his dad. Everyone watches him warily, mostly Maui. Maui thinks that Keoni is going to end him, but no. Keoni uses his dagger to cut the Kakamora free and putting Heihei on the storage box and closing it. The Kakamora looks at Keoni in confusion as the warrior puts his dagger away and looks at the Kakamora seriously.

"We're not doing those things." Keoni said, ignoring Maui's 'What?' in the background. "We're going to keep it until we reach to Te Fiti."

"Are we seriously going to keep _that_?" Maui asked out. "It may be small, but it's dangerous."

"He won't be a threat to us, considering we have two dragons and I have his weapon." Keoni added before looking at the Kakamora. "And you better behave."

The Kakamora looks at the group. He wasn't stupid, knowing not to anger dragons, considering the Vahloks are the most dangerous ones, but the Night Fury here is dangerous with the Tide Glider. So, deciding not to get thrown overboard or killed, the Kakamora nodded at Keoni. Keoni nodded before looking at the others.

"Okay, everything's seems good, we should rest. We have to be ready for anything." He said.

"Already on it." Maui said before he put his face on the floor and started sleeping, snoring loudly in the process.

The others shook their heads at him and decided to rest up. Aliikai curled around Moana and allowed Malie to sleep with Moana under her wing. Keoni sits on front of the boat to watched Makaio pulling the boat to their destination.

"Keoni?" He heard Moana's voice. Keoni turns around to see Moana looking at him. "Aren't you going to sleep?" She asked.

Keoni waves her off. "I'm fine, someone has to keep Makaio company. You just get some rest, Moana." He said.

Moana slowly nodded before sleeping with Aliikai and Malie. Keoni turns back to Makaio and keeps him company. Then he felt something beside him. Keoni looks on his right to see the Kakamora beside him. He raised a brow at the Kakamora, who was looking at him.

"Not tired?" He asked, earning a head shake from the Kakamora as he sits beside Keoni while looking at the Makaio.

"You know…" Keoni began, causing the Kakamora to look at him. "For a little guy, you sure know how to defend yourself." Keoni said. The Kakamora rubs his neck, feeling quite good about himself.

"Do you have a name?" Keoni asked the Kakamora.

The Kakamora shook his head, telling Keoni that he no name. In truth, Kakamoras never have names. The only one who gets the name is the leader and he is called 'Chief'. Keoni kind of feels bad for the Kakamora for not having a name and decided to give him a name.

"How'd you like the name Pōkole." Keoni suggested.

The Kakamora looks at the Keoni with his head tilt. "You look short, but your opponents will be underestimated by your size, considering you took down Maui." Keoni gestured Maui with his head at the sleeping Demigod, but Maui heard them as he muttered _'I heard that'_.

The Kakamora now named Pōkole nodded his head happily, feeling great that he has a name. Pōkole then scoots over to him. Keoni couldn't help but chuckle at Pōkole before patting the little Kakamora's head gently with his free hand as Pōkole falls asleep, resting his body on Keoni's lap. Keoni looks at the stars above and prayed for his ancestors to watch over them on their journey.

"We're going to have a crazy day tomorrow." He whispers out.


	7. Shiny!

**Song: I'm Shiny!**

* * *

 _The boat made contact on a sandy shore. It shook a bit and it woke Moana, who seen sleeping on the floor of the boat, she woke and saw that she was on land. Moana couldn't help but stared in shock, thinking that they somehow got to island that they need to be._

" _We're here?" She whispers before she smiles as she got up. "Guys! We're here!"_

 _However, Moana gets on the small island, she saw where she and the others were, and it made her feel shock to see the big island right in front of her._

 _It was Motunui._

" _Motunui?" Moana mutters as puts her hand on a palm tree. "I-I'm home?"_

 _Suddenly, the tree started to wither in ash. Moana gasps as she lets go of the tree quickly. The tree turns into ash and fades away. Moana stared in shock and horror at the sight before her. The darkness was consuming her home!_

" _MOANA!"_

 _Moana heard her father's voice from the island, he sounded scared. Moana looks at Motunui and to her horror, the darkness was consuming it._

" _Dad!?" Moana yelled._

" _Moana!" Came Sina's voice._

" _Mom?!"_

 _Moana saw her parents running out from the undergrowth, calling out her name. She watched in horror as her parents struggle to escape the darkness. Moana couldn't do anything but watched in shock and fear as her parents were consumed by the darkness, followed by Aliikai's roar._

" _ALIIKAI?!"_

* * *

Moana snaps open her eyes as she lets out a gasp. This woke up Aliikai and Malie, startled from Moana's wake up call. Aliikai looks at her sister and notices the fear in Moana's eyes. This caused Aliikai to worry for Moana as she gently nuzzles her sister, comforting her the best way she can. Moana smiles at Aliikai as she gently pats her neck.

"Thanks, Ali. I'm alright now." Moana whispers.

"Bad dream?"

Moana turns to see Keoni was right beside her. He was concerned when he saw Moana's frighten state. he was like that since they were young. Keoni cares deeply about Moana. Moana just smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, a really bad dream." She mutters a bit scared.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Keoni asked with concern.

Moana shook her head. "I'm fine, Keoni, we should think about saving our home." Moana said. Keoni just looked at her, he knows that the dream was bothering her, but he knows that Moana needed time to think about it. Moana then notice that Maui was no longer paralyze as he was steering the boat.

"Enjoy your beauty rest?" Maui asked Moana as he guides the boat to their destination. "You know a real wayfinder, never sleeps, so they actually get what they need to go." He said smugly.

Keoni gave a blank face to Maui before pointing at Makaio, who was swimming beside them. Makaio glares at Maui. He was the one who's been pulling the boat towards their destination while Keoni kept watched. All Maui did was sleeping until his paralysis wore off. Maui ignores the dragon before a shadow loom under them. Maui placed one of his hands on his hip as he looked up ahead with a grin.

"Muscle up buttercups, we're here." Maui announced.

They all turn towards the shadow and gasp in shock. They saw a tall isolated rocky mountain that reach to the sky. Maui guides the boat to lands and easily stops it while Keoni ties a rope on a rock to prevent it from floating away.

"You sure this guy's gonna have your hook?" Moana asked as Aliikai helps her sister to get off the boat and to the island. Malie jumps in the water and Makaio was there with her.

"Tamatoa? Oh, he'll have it." Maui said.

"And what makes you so sure?" Keoni asked as he ties the rope to a rock tightly.

"He's a scavenger, collect stuff, things that looks cool." Maui sad as he went over to Heihei and gave him some food. Maui points the food to Heihei and then his mouth, telling Heihei to eat it. But the chicken didn't even look at him as Heihei continues staring out of nowhere. Maui gets off the boat and towards the others.

"And for Tamatoa." Maui adds before making Heihei peck the food. "Trust me, my hook is the coolest collected."

"Right…" Keoni rolled his eyes before looking at the mountain. "That is one big mountain." He mutters.

Moana looks at the mountain too, it was really tall, and it was kind a scaring her a bit. "And Tamatoa lives up there?" She asked Maui.

Maui laughs a bit. "Oh, ho, no, no, no…that's just the entrance to Lalotai." Maui pointed out with a smirk.

Moana gasps in shock and fear. "Lalotai? Realm of Monsters." Moana said in fear.

Keoni gave Maui a blank look. "You knew this, didn't you?"

Maui shrugs and glanced around. "Maybeeee…but! Tamatoa really has my hook there." He said.

"And we're going to the Realms of Monsters? Just great." Keoni said sarcastically, watching Maui climbing the mountain.

"We? No. Me. You all are gonna stay here with the other chicken." Maui points at Heiheai before letting out a ' **BAWKA!** '. Maui laugh as he turns to mini Maui, who was leaning on his hook and wasn't amused. "That's what I'm talking about, give me some!" He waits for Mini Maui to give him a high-five, but Mini Maui just gave him a glance, not liking how Maui was acting.

"Come on! That was a good one, how you'd not get it. I called them a chicken, there's a chicken on the boat." He said.

Then a plasma blast was fired by his side, missing Maui by an inch. Maui screams like a girl and turns to Aliikai. He saw the Night Fury's mouth was smoking a bit with an amused smirk played on her face, knowing that she did that on purpose. Maui gave her annoyed look and points at her with his index finger.

"You're really the _'Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death_ '." Maui mutters before climbing while Mini Maui made a silent laugh. Maui started climbing as he argues with Mini Maui.

"What do you mean she's defending her sister? I know her sister is a human, but that's not-you know, forget it. Forget it! I'm not explaining it to you. 'Cause then it's not funny."

The others watched as Maui climbs up the tall rocky mountain. Pōkole was yapping at Keoni's shoulder as he shakes his fist at Maui, clearly angry for what he called his friends. Keoni pats the Kakamora gently to calm him down before looking at Moana.

"Wanna go up?" Keoni asked, gesturing Makaio and Aliikai with his head. Moana understood and grins at the idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maui was climbing up the mountain, scaring off a Frigatebird in the process, and sits on edge, smiling. He looks down to know if the two mortals, their dragons, the mermaid, the Kakamora, and the chicken where still there. But, to his surprise, Malie was the only one there, relaxing on the end of the boat with Heihei to keep her company, while the two humans and their dragons were gone. Maui was confused until two figures zooms passed him, causing Maui to jump and scream. He looks up to see Keoni and Moana riding on their dragons while Pōkole was holding on to Keoni's back, but he was able to taunt at Maui as they reach to the top. Maui was shock, his jaw was hanging open. Mini Maui made a silent giggle before getting the scoreboard and gave another point to Keoni, Moana, and Aliikai. Maui gave him an annoyed look before continues climbing.

"This isn't funny, you know that." Maui mutters to Mini Maui, who shrugs.

After a few minutes, Maui reaches to the top and saw the humans with their dragons. Moana was sitting on Aliikai's back, stroking the Night Fury's head gently. Keoni was leaning on Makaio's side while Pōkole was sitting on Makaio's head, taunting Maui with his butt.

"Took you long enough." Keoni said with a smirk.

Maui gave him an annoyed look. "Well, I could've been here faster, if your dragons would let me ride on them." He said.

"They would, but they'll probably won't let you ride them again, because they hate your guts and you're heavy." Keoni stated, earning nods from the two dragons.

Maui made the look to him. "I can't believe your people decided to send you two to find me." He mutters out.

"My people didn't send us…the Ocean did." Moana said.

Maui gave her a blank look for a while, clearly not believing this, but he said sarcastically. "The ocean! Makes sense, you're what? Eight. Can't sail. Obvious choice." He said.

"It chose us for a reason." Moana said, trying to defend her and her friends.

Maui waves her off. "If the ocean so smart. Why didn't you just take the Heart back to Te Fiti itself or bring me my hook. The ocean straight up kooky-dooks, but I'm sure it's not wrong about you. You're the _'Chosen Ones'_." Maui air quoted.

"The ocean chose us for a reason." Moana said, looking at the ocean from above.

"If you start singing, I'm wanna throw up." Maui stated out.

"Says the guy who made a song about himself." Keoni said sarcastically, remembering the song that he and Makaio heard from afar when they search for Moana and Aliikai.

"Hey! If the songs about me, I ain't gonna throw up." Maui said.

Keoni rolled his eyes at the demigod and looks around. "So, where is this entrance to Lalotai? Because I don't see an entrance." He said.

"Yes, because it only appears after a human sacrifice." Maui said, looking at the two humans seriously.

Hearing those words, Aliikai became protective of her sister's life and fired a plasma blast near Maui's feet, causing him to jump and scream. He backs away as Aliikai and Makaio came in front of their humans and their Kakamora friend protectively. Pōkole was laughing at Maui, sitting on Makaio's head, as he continuous laughing at the demigod.

"I was just kidding! Sheesh! So serious." Maui exclaims at the two dragons, who were growling at him.

Maui rolled his eyes before taking a big deep breathe as he blows away the dust on the ground. Everyone shielded themselves from the dust while Pōkole holds on to Makaio's head. Once the dust clears, the gang was shock to see the entrance. It resembles a face of a tiki. Maui was standing on its rocky nose. And the next thing they knew, Maui began doing the haka. Haka is a traditional war cry/dance. It's shows of vigorous movements and stamping of the feet with rhythmically shouted accompaniment. The gang just stared at him awkwardly with their eyes widen in confusion, having no idea what has gotten into Maui. Then Maui jumps high in the air and forcefully smashes the ground with both his fists.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. The gang brace themselves as the mouth started to open and reveals a dark pit with a faint purple light from bellow. They looked at the pit in shock.

"Don't worry." Maui assured with a hint of mischief. "It's a lot farther down than it looks." He added before jumping in by doing a cannonball while letting out a "Cheeeehoooo!"

The five friends watched as Maui disappears to the pit, hearing a faint "hhhoooo" from Maui. They came close to the pit and was able to see Maui's faint form. Even though Maui was far out of sight, they were able to hear a faint "I am still falling!" from Maui. Moana then looks at Keoni, who looked at her, and nodded at him. Keoni nodded as he and Moana went towards their dragons, who already knew what will happen. Pōkole slides off Makaio and climbs on Keoni and holds on to him. The dragons went to the open entrance, readying themselves to jump and made sure that their humans are ready. Moana took a deep breath and sighs. She needs to calm herself if she and the others are going to save their home.

"Are you okay, Moana?" Keoni asked his friend worriedly.

Moana looks at him and nodded. "Yeah, we can do this." She said. Keoni nodded as he, Pōkole, and Makaio readied themselves with Aliikai and Moana.

"Go!" Moana gave them the signal.

The two dragons jumped in the entrance with loud roars as they fall inside the pit. As they entered, the passageway to Lalotai, it closed shut, meaning the gang will have to find another way out of Lalotai on their own.

* * *

Aliikai and Makaio were falling in the hole, they only could see was darkness, before entering into a purple light which was water that is also the portal to Lalotai. The two dragons dived in the portal in full speed with their riders on their backs. Aliikai and the others hold their breath, except for Makaio, he doesn't need to hold his breath because he can breathe underwater. As they continue to fall, Maui was ahead of them and enters first. He falls to the realm, but he grabs a vine and flips himself in the air with acrobatic skills and lands on his feet with his arms spread wide.

"And he's sticks the landing!" Maui said happily. He then points to Mini Maui, who was leaning next to the scoreboard, and smiled. Mini Maui gave another point to Keoni and Moana with his hook. Maui was confused by this.

"What? Dumb-dumb, they're not even here. No mortals gonna jump into the realm of-" He didn't finish when Mini Maui points up with his thumb and a smile on his face. "Huh?"

Maui looks up to see two figures coming out of the portal and flies away from Maui's direction, and headed towards another location. Maui watched them leave from bellow, his jaw was hanging, as the Demigod watched the two dragons fly away with their humans and the Kakamora runt. Maui quickly closes mouth and looks at Mini Maui, who was also looking at him with a smirk.

"Well…they're dead." Maui said, thinking that they didn't see him and will end up being killed, even though they have dragons, they still won't survive. Mini Maui gave him an annoyed look as Maui walked away.

"Okay, let's get my hook." Maui said as he walks away, searching for his hook.

* * *

Aliikai and Makaio were flying through the realm of monsters, searching for the lair of Tamatoa, even though they don't know where he is or what he looks like, they'll find out soon. They landed on the strange ground and their humans get off them. Moana and Keoni search for the cave of Tamatoa. However, they saw something from a far, a big spiked shell that belongs to a monster was at a distance, walking away. Moana watches it disappeared to the corner. And then, something came out from the undergrowth, a black/purple Sloth Monster. Moana screams at the Sloth Monster as the beast stalks its way towards her with its four arms. Keoni, Makaio, and Aliikai were in a defensive stance, protecting Moana from it while Pōkole readied his blow-gun. The Sloth Monster leaps towards them, however, when it jumped, it gets blasted away by a geyser, being shot up into the surface of the ocean. The gang watched as the Sloth Monster was out of sight. They were shock to see that happened. Moana steps back before turning around to see a shell-like lair and Moana gasps in shock.

"Guys! Look at this." Moana said, going over the entrance.

The others followed her to the shell-like lair's entrance and hid at different corners of the entrance. Moana and Aliikai on the right and Makaio, Keoni, and Pōkole on the left. They peeked through the corners and gasp to see what was inside. Inside lair was a huge pile of treasures of golds, silvers, valuable items, and many jewelries. And on top of the pile was a big fishhook that belongs to Maui.

"Maui's fishhook." Moana whispers in awe. They didn't know that Maui appeared next to her and Aliikia. The Demigod grins happily at his hook before him.

"Yeah..." Maui whispers happily.

This startled Moana as she accidentally punched Maui on the face hard. Moana realizes who she punched as Maui gave her an annoyed look. Pōkole was silently laughing on Keoni's shoulder while Keoni was trying his best not to laugh. Aliikai and Makaio lets out a dragon like snicker when Moana gave the demigod a sucker punch on the face.

"Sorry!" Moana apologizes quickly. "I thought you were a monster…" She points at different direction as Maui picks her up by the head and turns around. "But we found your hook, and you're right, this Tamatoa really likes the treasure."

Maui puts Moana down as Aliikai helps her up. "Stay." Maui orders as he went over to the cave.

Moana gave him a disbelief look. "What? No, w-we're the ones who…"

Maui stops her talking. "Listen, for a thousand years, I've only been thinking of keeping this hair silky, getting my hook, and being awesome again." He said as he tied his hair to a bun. "And it's not getting screwed up by two mortals and their pets-" Moana and Keoni gave him annoyed look with their dragons and Pōkole. "-Who have no business inside of a monster cave except…"

Maui paused when he looks at a glittery shell on the ground and got an idea. "Except...maybe as bait." Maui turns to Moana and Keoni with a grin on his face. Moana gave him a confused look with a "Huh?" of confusion. But, Keoni, Pōkole, and the drgaons know what's Maui's plan was, and they didn't like it.

Keoni glares at Maui. "You wouldn't dare!" He growls at a grinning Maui.

Five minutes later, Moana and Keoni were seen wearing decorative sparkling objects and shells on their heads and bodies. Moana was banging a small drum with a bone while Keoni was clapping two golden rods together. They were marching in annoyed manner with blank looks on their faces.

" _Amazing_!" Keoni said in a dull and sarcastic voice. "A shiny cave."

"A shiny glittering cave and just like me, it is covered in sparkly treasure." Moana added in a dull tone.

"Sparkle…Sparkle…Sparkle." Moana and Keoni both unison in sarcastic tone while Moana bangs the drum plainly and Keoni clapping the two golden rods.

Maui, who was hiding behind a rock that is inside the cave, was trying to get his hook while Moana and Keoni distract Tamatoa. At the entrance of the cave, Pōkole, Makaio, and Aliikai were glaring at Maui for using Moana and Keoni as baits. Aliikai was the angriest of them all, not happy that her sister and friend are being used as baits. When this is over, she is going to hurt Maui in more ways than one.

Maui looks at the two and whispers out to them. "You're not selling it!"

Moana and Keoni turns to Maui angrily and Moana whispers to him harshly with the items in her hands. "This is stupid!" She then points the bone at the hook. "We're just gonna walk up and get it!"

"You two go up there, he will kill you! Just stick to the plan." Maui said quietly.

"He's not even here!" Keoni added quietly.

Maui hides ignores him as the Demigod went back hiding behind at the rock. Moana bangs the drum hard in annoyance while Keoni claps the poles loudly. "Oh! When he shows up, keep him distracted." Maui added. Make him talk about himself. He loves bragging about how great he is!"

" _Wow_! Thanks for telling us!" Keoni said in annoyance.

"You two must get along swell." Moana added quietly in a sarcastic tone as she and Keoni continuous making noises.

Maui shrugs at them. "Nah, not since I ripped off his leg off." Maui whispers back casually.

Moana and Keoni stopped dead on their tracks when they heard that part as they turned back to him in shock. "You ripped of his…Maui?"

Moana saw that Maui was gone. Aliikai, Makaio, and Pōkole saw that Maui left Keoni and Moana alone. Aliikai growls in anger. She is sooo going to end Maui for that.

"That good for nothing-Ah, forget it. He won't help us." Keoni said in annoyance.

Moana looks at the placed where Maui used to hide. "What should we do, Keoni? Keoni?"

Moana turns and saw the two golden poles on the ground before hearing sounds of golden coins moving. Moana looks up and saw Keoni carefully climbing on top of the treasure mound as he was getting the hook.

"Keoni?!" Moana whispers his name in fear.

"Shhh, don't worry. I almost got it." Keoni said quietly.

Keoni was about to get the hook, when suddenly, the ground shake violently. Keoni froze from his spot as they both notice that they were standing on something. The ground shook beneath them and it started to rise. Keoni fells beneath the golds while Moana nearly falls-down until something caught her. She saw it was a giant claw to be exact. Moana got a good look on who it was. It was a 50-foot coconut crab, blue-and-red shell coloring, orange-brown pincers, one broken leg, blue-and-black antennas, yellow eyes with blue irises, and its shell covered with the treasures. Moana and the otehrs got a pretty good idea who it was, it was the beady-eyed bottom feeder named Tamatoa. And Tamatoa was holding Moana as he admired her shiny objects.

Tamatoa laughs happily. "Huhuhuhuuu…what have we here? It's a sparkly, shiny…wait a minute." Tamatoa paused briefly before tossing Moana in the air, causing her to yelp in shock and the shiny stuff off her, before grabbing her again.

"Ugh! It's a human!" Tamatoa said in disgust. "What are you doing down here, in the realms of the monst-" He paused again when Moana was following his eyes as they moved differently.

"Just pick an eye, babe." Tamatoe said in annoyance as Moana follows the different eyes. "I can't-I can't concentrate on what I am saying…if you keep…yeah, pick one! pick one!" Tamotoe almost yelled as Moana choose one of his eyes, and that is the right eye. Tamato narrows his eyes at Moana as he uses his free claw to almost get Moana's necklace that has the Heart of Te Fiti.

"You're a funny looking little thing, aren't you?"

Moana grabs her necklace and holds it close. "Don't! That's my gramma's!" Moana yelled, protecting the necklace and the Heart with her hands.

Tamatoa made mockingly tone of Moana's. " _That's my gramma's_! I ate my gramma!" He said loudly, causing Moana to shield herself.

Keoni lifted himself from the treasure and saw Moana was in danger. He can't do anything, otherwise, Tamatoa will kill them both. Aliikai was glaring at Tamotoa hatefully and anger. If that crab hurts her Moana, he better prays that she doesn't cook him alive or rip him into pieces! Tamatoa was distracted by Moana, he didn't see the dragons and the Kakamora, as he explains about how he ate his grandma.

"And it took a week because she was absolutely humongous."

Moana half listens to him as she notices Maui was sneaking up of Tamatoa's back to get his hook that was surprising close to the edge. Keoni saw this as she slowly and silently made his way to the hook as he tries to help Maui get his hook. Keoni struggles to push the hook near Maui's reach. Maui encourage Keoni to push his hook further as he was about to get it when-

"Why are you here?" Tamatoa asked Moana as he moves a bit.

This caused Maui to miss his chance as he almost falls off, if he didn't grab the edge, but he lets out a yelp that cause Tamatoa to pause. Keoni mouthed Maui's name as the Demigod was struggling to get up. Keoni froze from his spot when he felt Tamatoa shift a bit. The giant crab was about turn around to see who was there when Moana blurts out something to save Maui and Keoni.

"'Cause you're amazing!" She yelled, causing Tamatoa to turn to her in surprise. "Aaaand we mortals have heard of the tales about the _crab_ , who became a legend!" She said dramatically. Tamatoa was distracted again, giving Maui time to get back on his feet. Keoni tries to pull the hook off while Maui tries to reach it again. Moana continuous to distract Tamatoa to give the guys more time.

"And I just had to know, how you became sooo… _crabulous_?" She asked nervously with her arms spread, trying to make the crab talk about himself to be distracted even more.

Tamatoa narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Moana, who shrinks in fear. "Are you just trying to get me to talk about myself?" He asked in a low voice. Moana huddles in fear as her friends were ready to strike to save her. However, before anyone could do anything something…weird happened.

"Because if you are…" Tamatoa suddenly became happy and cheerful as a smile spread on his face. "I will gladly do so!"

Moana stared at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"What?" Keoni whispers in confusion.

"In song form!" Tamatoa added happily, tossing a coin on the water-ceiling. As the coin was in the water, the glittery lights started to move like a disco ball. Then music started, Tamatoa started singing, which disturbed Moana and the others a lot.

 _Well, Tamatoa hasn't always been this glam  
I was a drab little crab once  
Now I know I can be happy as a clam  
Because I'm beautiful, baby_

As Tamatoa sings, and Moana being disturbed, Maui thinks of a plan to get his hook. Keoni tries to help him, but Maui keeps missing his chance in getting it. Suddenly, Tamatoa then roughly pokes Moana, causing her to yell in pain. Aliikai silently growls, trying to find a way to save her sister without being seen. Tamatoa started to pull Moana as she tries to ignore the pain.

 _Did your granny say listen to your heart  
Be who you are on the inside  
I need three words to tear her argument apart  
Your granny lied!_

Then Tamatoa started dancing around with Moana, happily singing about himself. And even dance to himself. Aliikai, Makaoi and Pōkole stared in confusion and disturbance as Tamatoa dance and sing, bragging about how great he is. Keoni wanted to facepalm at Tamatoa's action, but he has to help get Maui his hook fast before Moana could get hurt even more.

 _I'd rather be shiny!  
Like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck  
Scrub the deck and make it look shiny  
I will sparkle like a wealthy woman's neck!_

Tamatoa pretended to cut his neck, causing Moana to hold her neck in fear. Aliikai silently moves to the corner, in hopes that she could get her sister. Makaio with Pōkole on his back silently follow Aliikai as they sneak behind Tamatoa to save their riders. Tamatoa was too busy dancing to even notice them before he looks up at the water-ceiling to see many fish swimming above in circles.

 _Just a sec!  
Don't you know  
Fish are dumb, dumb, dumb  
They chase anything that glitters  
Beginners!_

The fishes started to fall from the water and into Tamatoa's mouth as he ate them happily in one gulp. Moana watched in disgusts. She sees Aliikai eat fish before, but at least she has manners and chew her food before swallowing. Speaking of Aliikai, she and the others were behind Tamatoa, they were ready to save their friends from danger.

 _Oh, and here they come, come, come  
To the brightest thing that glitters  
Mmm, fish dinners  
I just love free food  
And you look like seafood, seafood_

Tamatoa then looks at Moana as he slowly brings her to his mouth. Moana saw this and struggles to break free. Tamatoa was going to eat her! Aliikai saw this and her sisterly instincts kicked in. She was about to save her until…

"Hey! Crab Cake!"

They heard Maui's voice. Tamatoa and Moana turned to the giant crab's back to see Maui, standing next to his hook as he picks it up happily. Keoni was able to get off Tamatoa's back in silence as Makaio caught him and took him back to their hiding spot. Maui admires his hook and gave it a kiss.

"I'm back. It's Maui time!" Maui lifted his hook happily.

Tamatoa gasps in shock to see Maui. So shocked, that he accidentally dropped Moana. Luckily, Aliikai came in quickly without being notice as she caught her sister on time and took her to a safe distance, away from the giant crab. Makaio, Keoni, and Pōkole followed secretly as they meet up with them before they hide behind a huge rock to watch the battle between Maui and Tamatoa. As they were in a safe distance, Maui looks at Mini Maui with a grin on his face.

"What do you say, little buddy?" Maui asked Mini Maui. The tattoo transforms into a hawk, showing him what he should be. "Giant hawk? Coming up! Cheeeehoooo!"

Maui spins his hook around as it glowed before transforming, but instead of transforming into a hawk, he transforms into a red fish. Maui plops down on Tamatoa's back. Everyone stared in confusion. They thought that he will turn to a giant hawk, but no. He turned into a fish. Maui notice that he didn't turn into a giant hawk. He quickly tries again as he lets out another Cheeeehoooo to transform to hawk, but it made him turn into a shark, iguana, a reindeer _**(that surprisingly looks like Sven in Frozen)**_ , a bug, a pig, before turning back to himself again. He was shocked that he can no longer control the hook like he used to. Keoni, Moana, and the others were also shocked to see that, except for Tamatoa. The giant crab was happy about this. He began to torment Maui on his back and messes him around as he sings.

 _Well, well, well  
Little Maui's having trouble with his look  
You little semi-demi-mini god  
Ouch! What a terrible performance  
Get the hook (get it?)  
You don't swing it like you used to, man_

Tamatoa throws Maui to wall, causing the Demigod to crash and fall in pain. Moana gasps in shock as Keoni shields her from the danger by holding her close to him. Maui was able to get up and glares at Tamatoa as the giant crab continuous to taunts him with his song. Maui was about to strike him, but Tamatoa grabbed his hook with one claw and tosses him to the ceiling before Maui crashes to the ground and his hook landed few inches away from him.

 _Yet I have to give you credit for my start  
And your tattoos on the outside  
For just like you I made myself a work of art  
I'll never hide, I can't, I'm too shiny!  
Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough  
Strut my stuff, my stuff is so shiny_

The gang quickly finds a way to help Maui from getting crush by Tamatoa. They avoid being spotted by the giant crab monster. Tamatoa was so busy tormenting Maui, he didn't see them from bellow. Maui struggles to fight back, but for some reason, he doesn't have the strength to do so.

 _Send your armies but they'll never be enough  
My shell's too tough  
Maui man, you could try, try, try  
But you can't expect a demi-god  
To beat a decapod (give it up)_

 _You will die, die, die  
Now it's time for me to take apart  
Your aching heart_

Tamatoa pins one of Maui's foot with one of his claws and pulls him away from the hook. Maui tries to reach his hook again until Tamatoa slams his claw at Maui hard. The others winced at the sight, feeling bad Maui being beaten up by Tamatoa. Maui struggles but was able to get his hook back. But he was picked up by Tamatoa again and was strummed off like a guitar. Maui drops his hook and Tamatoa puts the hook back on top of his shell treasure. The giant crab monster hits the wall to close the ceiling, which made the room dark, but Tamatoa's body and the shiny objects hoarded on his shell emit a neon glowing light or bioluminescence of pink and blue. Tamatoa continuous dancing and tormenting Maui.

 _Far from the ones who abandoned you  
Chasing the love of these humans  
Who made you feel wanted  
You tried to be tough  
But your armour's just not hard enough_

Tamatoa brushes the hair behind Maui's back to reveal a tattoo of a woman throwing her baby to the sea, revealing that Maui was abandon by both his parents. Moana and Keoni saw this and were shock to see that tattoo. They quickly hide under the rock when Tamatoa searches for Moana, but he couldn't find her, and continues with his song about himself. Tamatoa pulls Maui's hair roughly and grabs him by the claw before beating him with the wall.

 _Maui  
Now it's time to kick your  
Hiney  
Ever seen someone so shiny  
Soak it in 'cause it's the last you'll ever see  
C'est la vie mon ami  
I'm so shiny!_

"We have to help him fast!" Keoni whispers to Moana.

Moana looks around, trying to find anything that could save Maui before he could get killed. She then notices that Aliikai and Makaio's paws/flippers have glowing green algae on them. The glow resembles like the Heart of Te Fiti's glow. She then looks at some barnacles and quickly got an idea to save Maui's life. Speaking of Maui, the poor demigod was continued being beaten up by Tamatoa in the most painful way.

 _Now I'll eat you, so prepare your final plea  
Just for me  
You'll never be quite as shiny  
You wish you were nice and shiny!_

Tamatoa then tosses him the air, causing the Demigod to yell, before the giant crab opens his giant mouth wide to eat Maui. However, Maui quickly grabs holds of Tamatoa's mouth with all his might, preventing the giant crab to eat him whole. But before Tamatoa could eat Maui, Moana came to save the day.

"Hey!"

Tamatoa glance over to Moana and saw she was in a distance before she her holds up the Heart of Te Fiti. "I got something shiny for ya!" She yelled.

Tamatoa's eyes widen when he saw the Heart before he spits Maui from his mouth. "The Heart of Te Fiti." He whispered in awe before glaring at Moana. "You can't run from me!" He yelled.

Moana's eyes widen by that before making a run for it in full speed which surprise Tamatoa. "Oh, you can. You keep surprising me!"

Tamatoa started chasing after Moana. Maui was able to recover and tries to stop Tamatoa from going to Moana but failed as he trips. Tamatoa went after Moana as she avoids the giant crab.

"There's only so far you can get on those two little legs!" Tamatoa said to Moana as he continuous chasing her. Before he could get her, Moana throws to the Heart and Keoni appears from the corner as he caught it and runs off to another direction.

"What?! Another human?! You keep surprising me again!" Tamatoa yells as he now chases Keoni. The warrior quickly jumps from rock to rock in such agility and grace, which gave Tamatoa some trouble getting him.

"Hold still!" Tamatoa yelled at Keoni.

Keoni avoids an incoming claw before he threw the Heart on a small crack on the ground. Keoni dodges an incoming Tamatoa as the giant crab rushes towards it in full speed. He uses his claws to dig the Heart out from the ground.

"HAHAHAHA! The power of creation for the crustacean! Where is it? Where is it?"

As Tamatoa was distracted in finding the Heart, Keoni somehow got on top of Tamatoa's shell before he grabs Maui's Hook with ease and drags it back to the others. Makaio, with Pōkole in his head, and Aliikai helps Maui up on his feet whole Moana and Keoni came to them. Keoni gave Maui his hook back.

"Here's your hook!" Keoni said as he and the others help Maui out of the cave.

"We gotta go!" Moana said as they all rushed out from the lair.

"What about the Heart?" Maui asked as the dragons help him walk out the lair.

"He can have it!" Moana said as she shows the real Heart of Te Fiti safe in her necklace. "I've got a better one." She added as she closes the necklace and they all headed out.

Tamatoa was digging nonstop until he got the fake heart from the ground and started laughing happily as he admires it. "HAHAHAHA! Yes! I have the-wait a minute..." Tamatoa observes the heart carefully and soon learns that it was a fake.

"Ugh! I see, they've taken a barnacle and covered it in bioluminescent algae as a diversion." Tamatoa explain to himself before crushing the barnacle with his claw. Tamatoa lets out a growl of anger as he chases after them outside. The gang were half-way out of the cave when Tamatoa burst out from his home and pursues them.

"Come back here!" Tamatoa barked out to them.

The gang saw him as they quickly made their way towards a nearby geyser. They turn to Tamatoa with no fear in their eyes, except for Maui, who was still recovering from Tamatoa's beatings. Before Tamatoa could get them, the geyser releases a powerful stream of water, that caused Tamatoa to fall on his back, and helping the gang escape from Lalotai. Tamatoa just watched as they were being shot up to the surface while Keoni and Moana both say "Cheeeehoooo" together as they were happy that they all escape from Lalotai. Tamatoa struggles to get up on his feet but couldn't.

"Hey! Hey!" Tamatao called to them from the bellow. "…Did you like the song?" He asked, thinking if they like the song he sang to himself.


	8. Teaching One Another

**Song: Te Vaka - Logo Te Pate**

* * *

Malie was sitting on the boat relaxing as she waits for her friends to come back. Malie began to worry. They've been gone for a while. They should've been back by now. Malie wishes she could help them, but Lalotai is a dangerous place. But she can't enter it because mermaids are forbidden to enter that realm. Monsters would use mermaids as good-luck charms. Mermaids bring great fortune and happiness for the one who possess them, if they could get one. Malie glanced over to Heihei, he was pecking at the pole of the boat. She stared at the chicken in confusion. She will never understand what is wrong with that chicken. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the ocean rumble.

Turning around, she saw her friends exploding out of from the water. Malie gasps in surprise and watches them with wide eyes as her friends fall from the sky. Maui was able to grab his fishhook in midair, but it made him transform randomly. He turned into a pig, a fish, and then an iguana. The two dragons grabbed their riders while Keoni saves Pōkole. They crashed to the water, except for Maui because the Demigod crashed on to the sand. Quickly, Malie dives in the water and swam over to her friends. She came near the edge of the water before helping Moana up her feet. Moana was soaking wet like the others, except Maui since he landed on the sand.

"Are you alright?" Malie asked worriedly.

Moana nodded, still feeling the adrenaline coursing throw her. Moana stood up and looks around. She saw that everyone made it out alive and in one piece. Moana grins happily. Her plan worked!

"We're alive…we're ali-AAAAHHHH!" Moana suddenly yelled out.

Everyone confused on Moana's sudden scream. They followed her gaze to the direction where she was looking and soon their eyes widen in surprise and shock. Makaio had his jaw dropped while Aliikai was holding her laugh, finding the scene amusing. Maui shapeshifting turn him into a… _strange_ creature. His upper body has the shark's head and fins while his lower part was his human legs. They stared at him strangely while Maui, who doesn't know that he has a shark head, looks at them.

"Listen…I appreciate what you two did down there." He began. Moana nodded her head and hums out 'Mm-hmm', trying to ignore his shark head, but it was hard to focus. Keoni just gave him a strange look, finding this disturbing yet amusing at the same time.

"Took guts, but…I'm sorry. I'm tryin' to be sincere for once, and it feels you guys are distracted." Maui pointed out.

"No, no, no way." Moana lied as she waves him off.

"Really? 'Cause you all looking at me like I have a-" Maui gasps when he saw a shark fin instead of his hand, he touched his upper body and sighs in annoyance when he realizes what's wrong. "-Shark head."

Moana chuckles nervously. "Do you have a shark head? Does he have a shark head?" She turns to her friends, earning shrugs from them. "'Cause we-"

Maui cuts her off as he continues. "Look, the point is, for a little girl and boy, children, things, whatever…" Maui kicked a pebble away. "Who have no business being down there. You all did me a solid."

Everyone was kind of surprise by Maui's words, especially Keoni. Maui was supposed to be the prideful and stubborn demigod, who knew he could confess…kind of. They guessed that the beating from Tamatoa did some changes on Maui.

"But you all also almost died, and I couldn't even beat the dumb crab. So, chances of beating Te Kā-" Maui sits on the ground sadly. "-Bupkis. We're never making it to Te Fiti. This mission is curse."

Moana rolled her eyes at the Demigod. "It's not cursed." She informs him.

Maui turn to her and points his shark head. "Shark head." He said grumpily.

Keoni has his arms crosses, leans over to Moana, with Pōkole on his shoulder. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have to agree with the demigod." Keoni whispers.

Moana gave him the look and gently smack his arm, causing him to lean away. Moana turns to the hook as she picks it up with the help of Aliikai. It was heavy for Moana, but with the help pf Aliikai, they were able to carry it.

"It's not cursed." Moana grunts out as she and Aliikai gives the hook to Maui.

When the hook made contact with Maui, it shapeshifts him into a starfish, bug, iguana, fish, and then a chicken that looks exactly like Heihei, but a bit bigger and taller. Heihei walked over to him and Maui looks at the chicken and then to himsel. Maui groans in frustration before turning back to himself. Pleased on his work, Maui was about to walk away when he suddenly fell. Everyone's eyes widen as they look at Maui. Maui was able to bring his head up and saw that his legs have turned into a shark's tail. Maui groans in frustration and slumps his head on the ground while muttering everyone the reason why he's like this.

"Cursed."

* * *

Later that night, the gang was sailing towards their destination. Makaio was pulling the boat while Aliikai was keeping Moana and Malie warm by using her wings as blankets. Malie was asleep since she was tired while Moana was stroking Aliikai's head gently, keeping her sister company. Pōkole was sleeping next to them, using Aliikai's tail fins as his own blanket. Keoni was checking their supplies to make sure that they can make it to Te Fiti. Heihei was inside the small storage box again as he walks around like an idiot. Maui, on the other hand, was lying on his back and was on the other side of the boat, singing a song that has no confident or determination on where they're going.

"What can I say, except we're dead soon, we're dead soon…"

Keoni stops on what he was doing and turns to Maui with a deadpan look. He was getting annoyed about Maui's whining. It's irritating after Maui couldn't defeat Tamatoa and because his hook didn't turn him into a giant hawk.

"Can you stop that." Keoni said in annoyance. This cause Malie and Pōkole to wake up and looked at him with Moana and Aliikai. "Just at least try and transform for once?"

Maui turns to him before turning away as he taps at his hook. "Giant hawk."

With a single tap, he transforms randomly again, he turns into a pig, fish, and then iguana before returnS himself again. Maui gave them the look before singing the unsupported song.

"Hey, it's okay…it's okay. We're dead soon."

Keoni sighs in frustration as he closes the storage floor with Heihei inside. Maui is beginning to be a pain on his side since he doesn't act like a hero. Tala tells stories about him when they were kids, Maui was a great hero, but soon, he became great a thief and a total jerk.

"Alright, stop playing around and start acting like a hero that you're supposed to be." Keoni said, standing up, as he looks down at Maui, who was lying on his back. Keoni and the others watched as Maui sits up and gave him a blank look.

"Why? You're gonna give me a speech? Tell me I could beat Te Kā cause I'm _'Maui'._ " He quoted with his fingers his name. Mini Maui elbows him, telling him that he should listen to Keoni, but he was soon flickered away by Maui.

"Take a hike, tiny." Maui said rudely, turning away from the others.

Keoni shook his head at Maui before noticing the tattoo on his back near his neck. Keoni looks at it for a while, seeing that woman throwing a child, possibly Maui, on the ocean means that Maui was abandon by them.

"How do you get your tattoos?" Keoni suddenly asked.

Maui sighs in annoyance and turns to him slightly. "They show up when I earn them." He explains to them bluntly.

"How do you earn that one?" Moana asked, joining the conversation, pointing at Maui's back. "What's that for?"

"That's a man's discovery of Nunya." Maui answered dully.

"What's Nunya?" Moana asked before Keoni could.

"Nunya Business." Maui said rudely.

"You know, she'll just keep asking until you tell the truth." Keoni said. "Look, Maui, you need to stop acting like that. You're supposed to be the hero, remember?"

"Back off." Maui mutters to them. Moana wants to ask him about it, but Keoni stops her. Keoni looks over to Maui and said something that shocked everyone, even Maui.

"Look, if you want to talk about it, then I won't force you." Keoni said. "All we ask was for your help. We have don't know what we are doing. We don't know _why_ the ocean chose Moana and Aliikai. But we do know is that our island is dying. You were once a great hero, but now you became a coward. And if don't want us to help you, then we can't understand your problem, if you don't let us understand _you_."

Maui stayed silent for a while, sinking in the words that Keoni said to him. Keoni just sighs and shake his head before he turns away and was about to walk to the others, but he soon stopped when Maui spoke in a sad tone.

"I wasn't born a demigod." Maui began telling the truth. Keoni and the others looked at him, wondering what he meant by that. Makaio listens while he pulls the boat to their destination.

"I had human parents. They aaa…they took one look and decided…they did not want me. They threw me into the sea like I was nothing." Maui explained sadly.

Everyone listens to his story with sympathy, they didn't know that Maui was abandon by his parents. They thought Maui was born a demigod, but once a human that turned immortal because his parents abandon them.

"Somehow, I was found by the gods. They gave me the hook." He gestured the hook beside him. "They made me… _Maui_." Maui added, thinking the power he was given by the gods. "And back to the humans I went, I gave them island, fire, coconuts. Anything they could ever want." Maui's tattoos have all the pictures of his deeds that he helped with the humans.

"You took the Heart for them." Moana spoke, looking at the tattoos that have his deeds and cheering humans. "You did everything for them. So, they'd love you." Moana looks down sadly.

"And they gave you the love that your parents didn't." Keoni added, looking at Maui seriously.

"It was…never enough." Maui said truthfully. He wanted more attention, he wanted to be loved and be cared for, to feel special and important. His parents didn't give him the love that parents should give to their children. Instead, they just abandon him as if he was nothing to them. Keoni now understand why Maui wanted the attention. He wants to feel love, the love that he long to have from families. Sighing, Keoni made his way towards Maui and sits next to him. The two didn't speak for a while since they sort of hold some grudges with each other before Keoni took a deep breathe and sighs.

"Maybe the gods found you for a reason." He began. Keoni knows that Maui was listening to him. Keoni made sure that Maui could find reason on why he was here for. "Maybe the ocean brought you to them because it saw someone who was worthy of being saved. But the gods aren't the ones who make you Maui, you are." Keoni said before standing up and headed back to the others.

Maui sinks the words that Keoni said to him, he was right, the ocean did take him to the gods and gave him the hook. He was alive because of the ocean and he helped the people, so he could be loved. And now, he took away the life from Te Fiti and everyone lost their homes because of him. But Maui can fix this, he will return the Heart of Te Fiti.

Maui felt Mini Maui hugging him gently, supporting him along the way. Maui smiles and pats him gently. "Okay, okay." Maui chuckles. "I-I love you too, buddy."

Maui looks over to his hook and hesitated to pick up, fearing that he will randomly shapeshift. But taking a deep breathe, Maui was determined to be what he was supposed to be, a hero. Keoni was talking with Moana and Malie about their destination before the two girls looked at Maui in surprise. Keoni saw this and raised a brow as he turns around to see Maui holding his hook and gave them a nod. Keoni smirked at the Demigod while the others smiled at him proudly. Mini Maui cheered for him before pointing at the other side. The tattoo that shows Te Kā attacking Mini Maui, who dodged her attack, and transforms into a giant hawk and charges at Te Kā, defeating her and restoring the heart.

 _Lue lue, lue lue  
Ke manatua faiga iena  
Te luelue te malohi ina hiva  
Ke manatua faiga iena  
Te fiafia te malie ina hiva  
Hau la ke ta o (kuku mai to lima)  
Hau la ke ta o (hau ta hihiva)  
Hau la ke ta o (kuku mai to lima)  
Hau la ke ta o (ko koe taku pele e fofou ai au)_

Everyone understood what Mini Maui was trying to say, but they have to something smaller first. So, Mini Maui turned into a bug, to show Maui to do the basic. Maui hesitated before transforming into a bug. He falls, but he was able to recover when he succeeded in turning to a bug and cheers, but he was soon eaten by Heihei. Moana and Malie, who was in the water, covered their mouths as Heihei had Maui in his beak. Keoni shook his head at the Heihei while the two dragons and the Kakamora snickered silently. Maui was able to turn back to his human form with Heihei holding on to his finger with his beak.

Clearly, the deadpan look on Maui's face shows that he didn't like it how Heihei ate him.

 _Tamilomilo fakatamilomilo (e kua ninimo toku ulu)  
Tamilomilo fakatamilomilo (toe fai toe fai ke manino)  
Katakata mai (kata mai)  
Hihiva mai (hihiva mai)  
Fakalogo ki te pate (aue)  
Ma te luelue_

Next, Maui had to turn to an iguana. Mini Maui shows him how and Maui understood. He turns into an iguana next and Heihei was on his back. Maui grins and crawls towards the edge of the boat with the chicken on his back before dumping Heihei overboard. Moana, Keoni, and Malie shook their head with a smile before the Ocean squirts Heihei back to Moana as she caught him.

 _Ke manatua faiga iena  
Te luelue te malohi ina hiva  
Ke manatua faiga iena  
Te fiafia te malie ina hiva  
Hau la ke ta o (kuku mai to lima)  
Hau la ke ta o (hau ta hihiva)  
Hau la ke ta o (kuku mai to lima)  
Hau la ke ta o (ko koe taku pele e fofou ai au)_

Maui crawls on the edge before jumping while turning to his original form and jumps in the water. They looked at the water, waiting for Maui to resurface, until shark Maui came out, scaring Pōkole in the process. Maui leaps through the air yelling 'Cheeeehooo!' and then turns into a giant hawk and flies off to the stone pillars. Aliikai became excited and soon joins in the sky with Makaio. The three soared through the sky, they maneuvered through the stone pillars and Maui would turn into his human form to slice some in half with his hook, and then turn back to the hawk. Moana, Malie, and Keoni cheered them one as they return to the boat, but not before Maui has a mischievous idea and turns into a whale and splashed on the water, creating a wave to wet Moana, Keoni, and Pōkole. Malie was soon in the boat because of the splash and Maui stands beside them. Moana and Maui did a high five while Keoni and him fist-bumped, and then Mini Maui.

Suddenly, Heihei, being the idiotic chicken, fell overboar again and floats away. The Ocean was getting mad and annoyed by the chicken and finally grabs him again and placed him on the basket and then closes it before putting the basket on the storage box and slamming it shut before retreating to the water.

 _Tamilomilo fakatamilomilo (e kua ninimo toku ulu)  
Tamilomilo fakatamilomilo (toe fai toe fai ke manino)  
Katakata mai (kata mai)  
Hihiva mai (hihiva mai)  
Fakalogo ki te pate (aue)  
Ma te luelue_

Everyone laughs at this as Moana handed Maui the oar, but Maui instead that she and Keoni should do it. Moana smiles happily as she brings Keoni over, so Maui can teach them how to be wayfinders. Maui teaches them how to steer the boat, and uses their hands to feel the water, if the water is warm means they are close to land. Maui teaches them to use the stars as a map to find their way and how to adjust the sail. The two were fast learners as they were able to master wayfinding.

 _Tamilomilo fakatamilomilo (e kua ninimo toku ulu)  
Tamilomilo fakatamilomilo (toe fai toe fai ke manino)  
Katakata mai (kata mai)  
Hihiva mai (hihiva mai)  
Fakalogo ki te pate (aue)  
Ma te luelue_

 _Katakata mai (kata mai) [Lue lue, lue lue]  
Hihiva mai (hihiva mai) [Lue lue, lue lue]  
Fakalogo ki te pate aue (aue, aue) [Lue lue, lue lue]  
Ma te luelue [Lue lue, lue lue]_

As they sail off, they headed towards the location of Te Fiti, and their face off with Te Kā. Aliikai and Makaio are ready to help their riders and make sure that they keep them safe. The journey of restoring life will be difficult.

So, they have to be ready for anything.


	9. I am Moana

**Song: I Am Moana/Song of the Ancestors**

* * *

The gang were sailing across the ocean. They were close to Te Fiti, however, as they sailed the ocean. The atmosphere changed into a dark and black fog was covering their view. Moana and Keoni now knows how to sail and being wayfinders. They sailed the boat to their destination while the others do their own thing. Malie was sitting on the boat, feeling dizzy and was shivering nonstop. Aliikai was flying in the air while Makaio was in the water, splashing about. The two dragons were following the boat as they go. Pōkole was sitting on the edge of the boat, holding a mini fishing rod, as he tries and catch some fishes to eat. Heihei was under the boat's storage box. And Maui was on top of mast as he looks through the horizon, searching for the island of Te Fiti.

"Next stop, Te Fiti." Maui said to the others as he looked up ahead before looking down to see the two humans working on the ropes. They're doing great in their wayfinding and they hope that their people can too. The duo then looked up to see Maui smiling at them for no reason, which disturbed Keoni.

"What?" Moana asked playfully.

"I figured it out." Maui said.

"That your smile creeps people out?" Keoni asked, earning a blank look Maui.

"Ah, no." Maui said as he gets down from the mast. "You know the ocean used to loved when I pull up islands." He explains as Mini Maui shows them what he means by doing the scenes.

"'Cause your ancestors would sail her seas and find 'em. All those new lands, new villages. It was the water that connected 'em all. And if I were the ocean, I think I'd be looking for, a curly-haired non-princess and a not a prince charming with their dragons to start that again."

Moana and Keoni stared at him in surprise, the others were surprise to hear that as well except for Heihei, he was still below deck. They guess that Keoni's speech did the trick to straighten Maui up to be his heroic self again.

"That is literally the nicest thing you've ever said to us." Moana said with a smile.

"Yeah, too nice for your taste, Maui." Keoni said as he smirks at the playful look Maui gave him.

Moana giggles. "Yeah, probably should've saved that for Te Fiti." She said.

"I did." Maui said with a smile.

Then they heard Malie let out a wail of anguish that almost shattered their ears, but they were lucky to cover their ears on time. They quickly turn to the mermaid when she stops her wail. They saw Malie hugging herself with her arms and her head was down. The quickly went to her as her body shakes uncontrollably.

"Malie, what's wrong?" Moana asked worriedly.

Malie slowly brings her head up and they saw black eyebags. She looked so weak. "I…I c-can't g-go further." Malie stuttered in a quiet tone. "W-We a-are t-too close to-to Te Kā."

"Why? What happens if you get too close to Te Kā?" Moana asked her friend.

"Mermaids grow weak around dark forces." Maui explains, remembering the mermaid's weaknesses. "Malie will get worst if she goes too near Te Kā's reach. "

Moana looks at him and to Malie worriedly. The poor mermaid was growing weaker and weaker. Malie doesn't look good to come with them in facing Te Kā. She must go far from the dark force to be safe and out of danger.

"Malie, swim as far away as you can, away from Te Kā's reach." Moana ordered gently. "You'll get worst if you go any closer. Aliikai will send up a fire signal to call you back, right Aliikai?" Moana asked her Night Fury beside her, earning a nod from the dragon.

Malie looked up at them weakly, as if she tries to decline the offer, but the others insisted that she needs to be far away from Te Kā. Otherwise, she will get herself in a worst possible situation. So, without a choice, Malie nodded her head and carefully jumps in the water. She turns to them and gave a weak wave.

"Best of luck." She whispers to them as she dives in the water before swimming to a safe distance.

"Be safe Malie." Moana whispers, watching Malie swimming away.

Keoni placed his hand on Moana's shoulder to comfort her. "She'll be fine, Moana, it's for the best." He said.

Moana looks at him and smiled as they turn towards Maui, who smiling at them. He then gestured him arms towards a distance. The two friends and their dragons looked up ahead and saw through the dark fog what appears to be an island in a distance.

"Moana and Keoni of Motunui. I believe, you and your dragons have officially delivered Maui across the great sea." Maui said as he hovered his arm next to the two humans as Mini Maui with human tattoos were cheering while Maui whispers the cheers.

"Moana! Keoni! Moana! Keoni! Moana! Keoni! You two are so amazing!" Keoni and Moana rolled their eyes at him while Moana lets out a giggle. Maui moves away from them a bit and outstretched his hand.

"It's time." He said.

Moana and Keoni looked at him before understanding what he meant. Moana removed the Heart of Te Fiti from her necklace and gives it to Maui. Maui holds on to the heart and then they saw something up ahead. They saw lava coming from the island. Maui grabs his hook and prepared himself. Moana prepared the sail as Keoni adjusted the tiller. They looked at Maui and nodded.

"Go save the world." Moana said to Maui.

Maui nodded with a smile before he jumps and yells 'Cheeeehooo!' and turns into a giant hawk. He flies towards the island in full speed. Pōkole climbs on Keoni and sits on his shoulder to watch the event. Makaio swims beside the boat near Keoni while Aliikai stayed close to Moana as they all watched the battle up-fold. Smoke appeared with purple electrical sparks, and then a fireball appeared, and it almost hit Maui, who dodged it on time. Maui was about to go over the black smoke, when suddenly, a figure appeared from the smoke, it was Te Kā!

"LOOK OUT!" Keoni yelled to Maui.

Maui heard him and quickly dodges Te Kā. The fire demon threw a fireball at him. Luckily, Maui dodges and was about to go around her until Te Kā whacks him off the sky. Maui turns back to his human form and fall on the water with his hook and the heart.

"MAUI!" Moana yelled as she sailed after him.

Maui was underwater as he quickly grabs the heart and his hook before turning into a shark and swims away quickly while avoiding Te Kā's attack. He turns to a fish and grabs the heart with his mouth and swims back to the others. Te Kā saw the boat and fires a fireball at them, but Aliikai blasted it with her plasma blast to block it. Moana watched as Te Kā accidentally slipped her hand in the water, causing her to feel pain when her flame was extinguished. Te Kā quickly withdraw her hand away from the water and glared at the boat. When Maui came back to the boat, Moana sails the boat to an opening near Te Kā. Keoni and Maui were shock as they tried to stop Moana, but she didn't want to. Maui tells her to turn around, but Moana didn't listen. As they argued, they were close to Te Kā. The evil demon lifted her arm and was about to smash them when Maui lifted his hook to block attack that created a huge explosion.

And everything went black.

* * *

Darkness

Darkness was the only thing Keoni could see. He felt his whole-body ache in pain, he couldn't move, but he could feel something pocking him on his face. Groaning in pain, Keoni slowly opens his eyes, it was blurry at first, but after he adjusted his eyes, he could see Pōkole looking at him as he continuous pocking Keoni's face.

"P-P-Pōkole?" Keoni mutters out weakly.

Pōkole heard him and lifted his arms up and made a small cheer. Makaio's head was soon on Keoni's face before giving him a slobbery lick. Keoni groans in disgust as he slowly lifted himself up. A flash of pain entered his body and face. He yells in pain as he clutches himself tight from the pain. He then placed a hand on his face and felt a scar on his right. It felt it ran through it instead of blinding him.

But it hurt, a lot.

"Keoni!"

Keoni lifted his head up when he saw Moana coming to him. He could see tears coming from her eyes as she hugs her best friend. Keoni winced in pain but he ignored it as Moana cries on him. He looks at her in concern, wondering what happened, before slowly and carefully hugs her back, calming her down. Keoni lifted his head up and saw Aliikai there, rumbling with worry. She wasn't hurt, thank goodness before he notices someone was missing.

Maui wasn't here.

"W-Where's Maui?" Keoni said in raspy tone. That made Moana cried even harder and Aliikai turned away with anger. Keoni didn't understand why as he tries to calm down his childhood friend. "Moana?"

"He left, Keoni." Moana sniffs. "He left us, h-his hook was cracked…a-and one more hit…"

Keoni hugged his friend tightly. So, the Demigod abandon them all because his hook was cracked, and he couldn't take another hit. That coward! Keoni should've kick him harder on his face for what he did.

"He was right. The Ocean choose wrong…we can't save our island." Moan whispers.

Keoni heard this and removes himself from the hug and holds her shoulders. "Moana, listen to yourself! You're giving up over that!" Keoni said, looking at Moana's eyes.

"But Maui-"

"-Maui is a coward! He left us on our own because he cares nothing but himself! We can do this together, Moana…like we did as kids."

That's right, Moana and Keoni work together with Aliikai back when they were young. They helped each other out, talk about their days, and would just spend their time relaxing. Together they are strong, no matter how hard the situation is, they always pull through. Before Moana could speak, they saw a blue glow from the water. Looking at the ocean, they saw a glowing giant manta-ray swimming towards them, it swims under the boat, leaving trails of glowing lights behind.

"You're a longways past the reef."

They all jumped in surprise and quickly turned around to see Tala's spirit at end of the boat. She came to help her granddaughters and their friends on their journey. Tala's spirit was smiling at them gently as they stared at her in shock and amazement.

"Gramma?" Moana whispers out, still can't believe what she was seeing.

"Guess I chose the right tattoo." Tala said with a smile, gesturing her back where her tattoo is.

"Gramma!" Moana cried as she quickly gets up and went to her grandmother. The two embraced each other, Tala's spirit form allows her to feel her granddaughter's touch and embrace. Aliikai soon came and Tala gently stroke her snout, earning croons from Aliikai.

"We tried, Gramma." Maona sniffed. "We…We couldn't do it." Moana said as she looks at her grandmother sadly, lowering her head.

Tala lifts Moana's chin to bring her face up. "It's not your fault. I never should have put so much on your shoulders. If you are ready to go home." Tala gently wipes Moana's tears away. "I will be with you."

Moana holds her grandmother's spiritual hands for a while before she stands up and walked to the other side. She grabs her oar and was about to put in the water until she stops, preventing it from touching the water. She couldn't move for some reason. The others watched worriedly as Tala looks at her granddaughter.

"Why do you hesitate?" Tala asked softly.

"I don't know." Moana confessed, feeling confused and frustrated at the same time. Gramma Tala sighs as she slowly stands up, her granddaughter was feeling stress and confused at the same time, not knowing what to do. And she needed comfort.

 _I know a girl from an island  
She stands apart from the crowd  
She loves the sea and her people  
She makes her whole family proud_

Tala walked over to Moana, passing Keoni, Aliikai, and Pōkole as she went over to Moana and caresses her cheek with her spiritual hand. Tala moves away and touches the mast's sail with a cut on it. Tala gestured the stars above and they all look up, seeing the stars above.

 _Sometimes the world seems against you  
The journey may leave a scar  
But scars can heal and reveal just  
Where you are_

Tala and Moana were standing together with Keoni, who has Pōkole on his shoulder. Tala holds Moana's hands with hers as she comforts and encourages her. Aliikai and Makaio were watching them from the sidelines, knowing that Tala can help them solve their problem.

 _The people you love will change you  
The things you have learned will guide you  
And nothing on Earth can silence  
The quiet voice still inside you  
And when that voice starts to whisper  
Moana, you've come so far  
Moana, listen  
Do you know who you are?_

"Who am I?" Moana whispers to herself before walking towards the edge of the boat and looked at her reflection. Aliikai went towards her sister and croons at her gently, earning a gentle pat from Moana as they both look at their reflection.

 _I am the girl who loves my island  
I'm the girl who loves the sea  
It calls me_

 _I am the daughter of the village chief  
We are descended from voyagers  
Who found their way across the world_

 _They call me…_

Then spiritual boats came out of nowhere. They recognize the boats as they belong to their ancestors from long ago. And standing tall and proud was the Great Matai Vasa. He looks at Moana and Aliikai with pride. He could tell that Moana and Aliikai wanted to continue their old way, to be Wayfinders as well as Keoni. Matai Vasa then holds the necklace that was pass down to generations. Moana saw this and holds the necklace on her. She and Aliikai nodded at Matai Vasa. The first great chief nodded back at them before pulling the sail, making the boat go faster.

 _I've delivered us to where we are  
I have journeyed farther  
I am everything I've learned and more  
Still it calls me_

 _And the call isn't out there at all  
It's inside me!_

Moana watched as the spiritual boats sailed past her and her friends, who were watching in shock. Moana then climbs on her mast as she watched the boats sailed by. She then jumps down and pressed her forehead with Tala's. She then went over to Keoni and hugs him, and he hugs her back. They let go as Moana made her to her dragon sister before she strokes Aliikai's face gently, earning happy purrs from her dragon. Moana and Aliikai went to the edge of the boat with pride and happiness.

 _It's like the tide, always falling and rising  
I will carry you here in my heart  
You remind me  
That come what may, I know the way!_

Moana stands on the edge of the boat and yelled out: _I am Moana!_

And with that said, Moana and Aliikai jumped in the water, creating a big splash. The two sisters dived deep towards the water and saw the Heart of Te Fiti was on the sand. Moana quickly grabs it and was about to surface until she felt someone holding her hand. Looking up, she saw Malie was the one holding her hand. The mermaid smiled at Moana gently and Moana smiles back, happy that Malie returned to help them. Malie helps Moana up to the surface quickly with Aliikai following from behind. As they resurface, Moana holds up the Heart, but saw Tala and the other spiritual ancestors were gone. Keoni quickly made his way to them as he helps Moana up to the boat. Aliikai jumps off the water and shake herself dry before helping Malie up and allowing the mermaid to sit on the boat.

"What now?" Keoni asked.

Moana looks at them seriously before looking at the cut sail. As the next chieftest, Moana knows what to do. So, grabbing a needle inside a basket, Moana looks at the sail again before looking at her friends. They nodded at her, silently saying that they are with her. Smiling, Moana and Keoni worked together to fix the boat along with Aliikai and Makaio. Moana sows the sail back together and helped Keoni to adjust it. Malie tied the ropes with Pōkole. Keoni checked the water and looks at Moana with a nod. Moana uses the stars to be their guide to find Te Fiti before preparing to sail. Aliikai took off to the sky and Makaio dives in the water. they followed their friends through the ocean as they head out to save the world.

 _'I am Moana of Motunui. Aboard my boat, I and my friends will sail across the sea. And restore the Heart of Te Fiti.'_

Moana and Keoni looked up ahead, their eyes are filled with determination as they set sail to Te Fiti and bring back life to the islands once more. And ready to face off Te Kā. But they didn't know that they were being watched. Hidden beneath the fogbank was a sea stack and perched on it were five Vahloks. The Vahloks were able to find them and were about to capture Maui, but seeing the humans and their friends, they knew that they will restore Te Fiti. They decided to capture Maui later after they help them bring life back to their region. So, spreading their wings, the Vahloks silently took off and followed them towards their destination.

Where they will face the great evil.

* * *

 **I changed Keoni's scars to be a single scar on his right eye. I hope you guys understand.**


	10. Bringing Back Life

**Voice Character:**

 **Draco: Peter Cullen (Optimus Prime from Transformers movies)**

 **Song:**

 **Know Who You Are**

 **We Know the Way Respire**

 **Music: Te Fiti Returns and Return of Voyaging**

* * *

The gang sailed through the ocean for few days before reaching their destination. They saw the black ash like fog coming their way and knew that they reach to Te Fiti and Te Kā. Moana ties her hair into a bun as she looks over to Keoni. He was holding up okay, except for the fact that he has a scar on his right eye, it's better than losing one. Moana turns back towards their destination and saw the island close by and black fog grew when they got closer.

"Okay, Te Kā can't follow us into water." She said the plan to her friends as she adjusted the sail. "We make it past the barrier islands, we make it to Te Fiti." Moana said as she tightens the rope and looks at the island up ahead with a determine face. Moana puts Heihei in a basket bellow the deck.

"None of which you understand because you are chicken." Moana said to Heihei with a smile before she closes the deck.

"What did you say that to Heihei?" Keoni asked, holding the tiller.

Moana just shrugs at him. "No reason." She said.

"Moana, wait." Malie spoke.

Moana turns to her. "Yes?"

"I need to show you something." Malie said before turning towards Aliikai. "Ali, come here, please."

Aliikai obeyed and came towards Malie. Malie then placed two of her fingers behind Malie's neck, massaging it in the process which caused the dragon to twitch a bit before revealing her hidden splitting fins that were on her back. Moana and Keoni were shock to see this, especially Aliikai. She didn't know she can do that!

"There, now you can make tight turns." Malie said as Aliikai placed around her V shape spines before excitingly went over to Moana. Moana pats her sisters gently as she admires the new discovery.

"Did you know you can this?" Moana asked her sister jokingly before Aliikai claps her spines together.

They laughed for a short while before they turn to their destination. They saw the island up ahead and readied themselves to face off with Te Kā. As they made their way to the island, dark smoke and lave came from the barrier islands to form Te Kā! She saw them coming close again and glares at them viciously. Malie became weak because of Te Kā. She was close to the evil, but her friends needed her, and she must face her fear. Shaking her head to focus, Malie holds on to mast with all her might with Pōkole. Moana and Keoni work together to steer the boat while Aliikai and Makaio took off to the sky. As they got closer and closer, Te Kā raised her giant fire hand to smash them, but Moana and Keoni used their cunning and speed to quickly move the boat to the other side.

They dodged Te Kā's attacked, causing Te Kā to slam her whole arm to the water, making the flames go out. Te Kā hissed in pain as she quickly withdraws her arm from the water. She glares at the boat's direction while bringing her arm back on fire. Te Kā went after the boat until a plasma blast was fired at her. Te Kā yelled and glared above to see Aliikai in the air. The Night Fury shoots her plasma blasts at Te Kā as demon got hit multiple times in the face and back. Te Kā lets out a roar of anger at Aliikai as the demon readies a fireball to hit Aliikai until Makaio fired his acid at Te Kā's arm.

Te Kā hissed at the sudden pain as she glares at the Tide Glider. Te Kā fired her flaming lava ball at him, luckily, the Tide Glider quickly dives in the water to avoid the attack as the ball of fire hits the ocean from the other side. Te Kā turns back to the boat and chased after it. When she made it to the other side, her smoke covers them. She glared at the shadowy figure hidden in her smoke, but when the smoke cleared out, it revealed a rock shape formation of a sail. Te Kā was confused and surprise to see that before turning around to see the boat sailing to the other side. Moana and Keoni turned to Te Kā and made smug looks before they pulled the rope to release the sail, and a strong gust of wind came to speed up the boat towards the opening.

Te Kā snapped out from her surprise as readies another fireball. She threw the ball of fire at the wall, causing a small explosion and rocks to fall. Moana and Keoni did their best to avoid the rocks as their dragons fired at the incoming boulders that were too close to their riders and friends. Then a big rock fell behind the boat, causing them to fall. The Heart of Te Fiti got out of the necklace and bounced towards the edge of the boat. The gang panicked as the Heart was about to fall overboard.

"NO!" They yelled out in fear.

Then someone grabbed it on time, it was Heihei!

"HEIHEI?!" They exclaim in shock.

The dumb chicken somehow escaped from the storage box and was able to get the Heart on time. They were shock to see the chicken catching the Heart on time. Suddenly, Heihei turns to them and almost dropped the Heart.

"No! No! No! No! No!" They panicked, fearing Heihei will drop the Heart or swallow it, but to their great relief, Heihei got the heart and brings it back to Moana. Moana smiles as she got up with Keoni. Heihei gives the heart back to her.

"Nice work!" Moana praised as she grabs the heart and placed it back on her necklace.

Moana and Keoni sailed the boat towards the opening when a boulder fell in front of them, causing a huge splash on the water. Aliikai and Makaio roared in shock and fear, worried about their riders and friends. They waited for few seconds of silence before the boat came out from the smoke and sails through. Aliikai and Makaio sigh in relief as they saw their friends were alright. They went to the boat as they and the others saw something from the horizon, it was Te Fiti's island.

"Te Fiti!" Moana smiles happily.

"We're almost there!" Malie cheers.

Then suddenly, Te Kā exploded from behind the barrier. Her force created a huge wave, causing the gang fall overboard and capsizing the boat. Aliikai and Makaio roared in shock as their riders and friends fell in the water. They quickly dive in the water to rescue them. Aliikai grabs Moana on her back while Makaio got Keoni. Malie swims over to Pōkole and grabs him before they swam up to the surface. They quickly emrge out of the water. The two humans gasp for air as their dragons help them get on the capsized boat. Malie helps Pōkole up to the boat.

Heihei, who somehow got in a basket, was floating away, not fearing where he was drifting far from the others. The two humans tried to pull the boat up. Malie tried to help them as she pushes the other side of the boat with all her might. The dragons were about to help them when suddenly, Te Kā outstretches her lava hand and ready to grab them.

"NO!" Keoni quickly shielded Moana as she hugs him.

Malie screams as Pōkole jumps to her arms and hugged each other as the two dragons roared at the massive hand that was about to grabbed them until a loud shriek of a hawk came. They all looked up to see Maui in his hawk form was flying towards them before he transforms into his human form and uses his hook to slice Te Kā's arm off.

"Maui!" Keoni, Moana, and Malie exclaims in shock with a hint of happiness. Te Kā roared in pain as Maui lands on the boat with the others. Moana was both happy and relief that he came back.

"You came back." Moana said with tears coming in her eyes.

Maui chuckled a bit before he looked at Mini Maui. The tattoo nodded with a smile on his face. Then their smiled faded as they look at Maui's hook, looked burned.

"But your hook." Moana said in concerned. "One more hit, and…"

"You don't have to do this, you know." Keoni said, sounding concern.

Maui scoffs. "Te Kā's gotta catch me first." He said.

They quickly turned when they heard Te Kā, her hand was reforming back as she glared at them. She was going to end them.

"We have move, now!" Keoni ordered.

"I got your backs!" Maui said as he uses his hook to bring the boat up, they climbed on top of it as Maui readied himself to face Te Kā.

"Go, save the world!" Maui said as he was about to leave.

"Maui." Moana stops him for a second before saying with a smile. "Thank you."

"You truly are a hero." Keoni added with a smirk.

Maui smirks at them and nodded. "Your welcome." He said

Maui lets out a 'Cheeehooo!' as he transforms into a bug and flies towards Te Kā. Keoni decided to help him as he looks at Moana. Moana saw the look of Keoni and nodded, allowing Keoni to help Maui. Keoni quickly gets on Makaio before the Tide Glider took off to help Maui. Te Kā saw them coming to her and gave them a glare. However, before she should attack, Maui turns into a humpback whale, which surprised Te Kā for a second, before Maui's whale form dives in the water, creating a big splash that temporally extinguish Te Kā's flames. Te Kā lets out a roar of pain while the big wave gave Moana a upper hand to sail towards the island faster. Malie swims under the water with Pōkole holding on to her back, his kind can breathe underwater and will accompany her, as she swims over to help Maui, Keoni, and Makaio. As a mermaid, she has the advantage of swimming and her musical voice. Her singing can hypnotize men and sometimes women, but it can also create illusions, only temporally. Malie resurfaces from the water, she was few feet away from Te Kā. She took deep breathe to calm herself. She must face her fears, so she can help her friends. Malie sighs and started to sing a tune that created an illusion to distract Te Kā.

As Te Kā ignites herself, she was about to attack the three males when Malie's illusion took effect. There were multiple Maui hawks and Tide Gliders that have Keonis on their backs. Te Kā roars as she started swatting the illusions. Maui knew that it was Malie who was doing that. He uses it as his advantage before he cuts Te Kā's arm again, causing her to roar in pain. Makaio fired his acid at Te Kā's face before flying away to avoid an angry hand that almost swatted him and Keoni. Te Kā tried to focus until she spotted Malie on the water as she sings. And that's when she realized that everything around her was just an illusion to distract her. Angered by the mermaid's trick, Te Kā lets out a fierce roar towards Malie, causing her to stop singing before she gasps in shock when Te Kā lifted her fist to smash at Malie!

"MALIE!" Moana, Keoni, and Keoni yelled in fear.

Malie didn't have time to escape as she and the Kakamora screamed when the fist was about to smash the when something quickly picks them up from the water, causing Te Kā to hit her fist at the water. Te Kā lets out a wail of pain again before glaring at the figure that caught the mermaid. Malie had her eyes closed before she slowly opens her eyes to reveal that she and Pōkole were no longer on the water. She then notices that a claw was wrapped around her firmly, preventing her from falling from her doom. Looking up, Malie gasps in shock to see who saved her.

It was a Vahlok.

The Vahlok was the one who saved Malie and Pōkole from getting smash by Te Kā. The Vahlok glanced down at Malie as the mermaid stared at him with wide eyes while Pōkole was clinging at her back. The Vahlok glanced up ahead as he brings her to safer area of the water. Te Kā raors in fury as she was about to attack when multiple fire blasts came and exploded around her. The other Vahloks came to assist Moana and her friends in resting life as they attack Te Kā. The Vahlok that was carrying Malie gently sets her down on the water before assisting his packmates, leaving a stunned Malie. Te Kā was getting furious as she tries to swat the Vahloks away, but they avoided her attack with ease. She was about to summon a fireball again when she felt something biting her. Lifting-up her hand, she saw Maui in his shark form biting her index finger. Annoyed, Te Kā flings Maui off her finger, but he transforms into his iguana form and crawls around her arm to the other side while saying: 'Hot-hot-hot-hot-hot!' while Te Kā tries to grab him.

He jumps off Te Kā's hand before she crushes him with it. Maui quickly turns to a hawk and flies away. Te Kā was about to grab him when he turns back into a human and sliced her arm off again cleaned. Te Kā roared in pain by that as she quickly recovers and tries to find Maui.

"Hey, Te Kā!"

Te Kā heard Maui's voice. She quickly turns to her other arm to see Maui with a shark's head. He points at his shark head with a goofy smile and sang. "~Shark Head!"

Te Kā was confused by that, but it was distraction, as Maui jumps up and sliced her other arm with a loud 'Cheeehooo!' Te Kā roars in pain again. Maui turns into a hawk and was about to fly away, but Te Kā's other hand regenerated and swats him off the sky, reverting to his human form and crashed near some rocks. Te Kā fired her fireball at the boat to be destroyed.

"Moana!" Moana's friends yelled in shock and fear.

Aliikai roared in alarm when she saw the incoming fireball as she dives bomb towards Moana. The Ocean came to the rescue to extinguish the flame, but it didn't stop the rock from hurdling towards Moana. Aliikai lands on the boat and fires a powerful plasma blast at the incoming rock. It exploded in contact, creating a huge smoke to cover them.

"Moana! Aliikai!" Malie screamed in shock and horror.

"NO!" Keoni yelled in shock and horror.

Everyone worries about the two sisters. When smoke cleared, the only thing that remains were wreckage of the boat. Everyone gasps in shock and horror to see that. They thought that Moana and Aliikia were destroyed in the process. However, in a few seconds of silence, they heard a loud and powerful roar under the water. And the next thing they knew, something exploded out of the ocean.

It was Aliikai!

That made everyone shock and relief to see her okay. But she looked different. Her spines and the ridge between her eyes were creating ocean blue glow along with her markings. On her back was Moana, she was holding on to Aliikai's back with her dear life. Aliikai has activated a strange ability. And yet this ability, gave her more power.

Aliikia glared at Te Kā before letting out a loud and powerful high-pitch roar that could be heard from miles. Everyone covered their ears because of this. Her roar was so loud! It sounds like it can shake the heavens! Aliikai then charges up her fire power. The water beneath her started to ripple around her before forming into tentacle like pillars. Everyone watched in shock and amazement as water tentacles formed around Aliikai's jaws before she releases a powerful plasma blast that is combined with the water. That blast hit Te Kā so hard and with the combined with the water, it extinguishes Te Kā and made her fall onto her side.

Keoni and Makaio couldn't believe their eyes. Aliikai shows great strength and ferocity that they never seen before. Malie and the Vahloks were shock to see that as well. They know what Aliikai had activated.

Aliikai activated her Titan Wing.

Titan Wing is an ability when dragons have reached the Titan Wing Stage. Titan Wing helps dragons in defending themselves, giving them high senses, more strength, and more firepower. It can be only triggered or activated either under stress or in a heat battle or training hard or if a dragon survives to an old age. The Titan Wing ability remains unknown on how to activate to use it. But Aliikai is using to protect Moana.

For she is her precious sister.

Maui was shock and amazed by this. He is now forever fearing and respecting that Night Fury. Aliikai is proven to be the deadliest dragon he had ever seen. But he snaps back to reality and told Moana what to do.

"Moana! Get the Heart to the spiral!" He yelled out.

Moana heard it and understood the situation. She gently pats Aliikai's side to get her attention. Even though Aliikai was still glaring at Te Kā, she simply glanced at Maona.

"Come on, girl. Let's go and save Te Fiti." She said with determination. Aliikai nodded her head at her sister. "Let's go!" Moana said as Aliikai took off towards Te Fiti in full speed.

Te Kā was able to recover from the blow. She slowly stood up and saw Moana and Aliikai flying towards Te Fiti. Te Kā glares at them and readies another fireball to attack them. But was distracted by Keoni, Makaio, and the Vahloks. Te Kā was annoyed as slams her hands together, creating a shockwave to send them crashing to the water. Keoni yells at the impact while the dragons roared. Malie and Pōkole gasp in shock as she quickly swims over to help them as the resurfaces the water. Te Kā was about to form another fireball to throw at Moana and Aliikai.

Maui saw this and quickly picks up his hook. His hook was severely damage and one more hit, it with permanently broken. Maui looks up at Te Kā briefly before He looks at Mini Maui. His tattoo gave Maui a determine look as he was ready for anything. Nodding, Maui did the noble thing to do. As Te Kā was ready to attack the two sisters, Maui charges at her with a battle cry and raised his hook.

With that, their powers collided, creating a huge explosion that shook the earth.

Everyone quickly dives in the water, shielding themselves from the explosion. Once the smoke clears, Maui crashed landed near a small rock island. The others resurface from the water before they quickly got out while Malie and Pōkole had to move away from Te Kā's wrath.

Maui slowly recovered from the blast as he carefully stood up. However, as he looks down at his hand, he saw that his now destroyed forever. Moana saw the whole thing and urges her dragon sister to go faster, which she did. The two sisters made it to the island. Aliikai landed on the ground and Moana got off her. As Moana took out the Heart, she searches for Te Fiti, so she can be restored. However, Moana and Aliikai only found was nothing but a black form that once belong to Te Fiti in the water. Moana and Aliikai were shocked to find it this way.

"Te Fiti…it's gone." Moana whispers in shock.

Aliikai then snaps at the direction where Te Kā was and lets out a low growl. Moana follows her sister's gaze towards Te Kā's direction. They watched as Te Kā slowly recovers from the explosion. The sisters noticed a swirl mark on her chest that resembles to the Heart. Moana put the pieces together and her eyes widen in realization before turning to Aliikai. The Night Fury turns to her sister. The two looked at each other's eyes. Aliikai could sensed that Moana has found a way to restore life again and Aliikai nodded.

Te Kā recovered from the blow that received before she slowly readies another fireball at the human and dragon. They will burn by her fire when she finds them. But before she could attack, she heard Maui calling out to her.

"TE KĀ!"

Te Kā stops and slowly turns Maui with a deadly glare. The Demigod was holding his destroyed hook and glares back at Te Kā. The Vahloks and Makaio with Keoni were in the sky as they were ready to attack. Maui drops his broken hook down and did a haka at Te Kā. The demon readies a fireball and let lose a loud roar while the dragons were ready to attack Te Kā. But before anyone could attack, something from the horizon shined.

Everyone stopped on what they were doing and slowly turns to the direction. They saw Moana holding up the Heart of Te Fiti. It glowed brightly green light that shines from the darkness. Te Kā slowly lowers her guard as the fireball fades away. Malie resurfaces from the water and watched in shock along with Pōkole and the others. Moana carefully made her way down the island with Aliikai following her from behind. The two sisters made it near the ocean and looks up at Te Kā.

"Let her come to us." Moana said to the ocean calmly.

With that said, the ocean created a path for Te Kā to cross over without getting hurt from the water. Te Kā was shock when she saw this until Moana and Aliikai, who was still glowing, walks towards Te Kā with no fear. Te Kā then lets out lose a powerful roar as she crawls her way towards to Moana and Aliikai in blinding rage. But Moana and Aliikai walked towards to Te Kā with no fear in their eyes as they know the truth about who she really is and why she was so angry. Te Kā charges towards them, but the girls didn't back down and continued walking.

 _We have crossed the horizon to find you  
(Ou loto mamaina toa)  
We know your name  
(Manatu atu)_

Moana's and Aliikai's foot/paw stepped on the sand, followed by Te Kā's massive hand. Moana and Aliikai walks over to a rock to face Te Kā. The demon of fire charges towards them as the two sisters stood their ground, side by side.

 _They have stolen the heart from inside you  
(Taku pelepele)  
But this does not define you  
(Manatunatu)_

When Te Kā came to them, the smoke surrounds the two sisters. It blinded them for a few seconds before it was cleared away. Te Kā was glaring down at the two sisters. Moana and Aliikai looked at Te Kā's burning eyes. The two sisters were looking at Te Kā with concern and understanding.

 _This is not who you are_

When Te Kā heard that, the fire demon slowly realizes something. A memory of her past self was slowly returning as she carefully looks at the two girls. Her flames slowly extinguish as she came closer to them. Moana and Aliikai looked at Te Kā as they finally know who she really is.

 _You know who you are_

Te Kā's flames died and now she looks like a rock statue. She was looking at Moana and Aliikai with wide and shock eyes. Moana carefully made her way towards Te Kā's face and gently placed her hand and forehead to the bridge between Te Kā's nose. Moana closes her eyes as she feels a magical connection with Te Kā.

"Who you truly are." Moana whispers.

With that said, Te Kā closes her eyes. Moana moves back as she placed the Heart on Te Kā's chest and suddenly something magical happened. A green glow came from Te Kā as plant life soon took over Te Kā's rock form and were slowly breaking apart to reveal none-other than Te Fiti!

Moana and Aliikai were shock and happy to see her. Aliikai stopped glowing as the two sisters awed at Te Fiti. Moana smiles happily, knowing that Te Fiti is now restored to her former glory. Te Fiti looks at them and smiles at the two sisters with gratitude. They and their friends saved her life and the entire world.

"Te Fiti!" Moana whispers with a smile on her face while Aliikai roars in happiness.

Te Fiti rose up as she formed a flower crown around her head. She started moving towards back her island to do her job as the Goddess of Life. The Ocean then picks up Moana while Aliikai took off to the sky. The two sisters in bond watched in awe and happiness as Te Fiti sits down on her island and placed her massive yet gentle hand onto the ground. And with her Heart and magic restored, life came from the burned ground. Te Fiti brought the plant life back to the island and every island that lost their life are now returning. The Vahloks watched from the sidelines with Makaio close by with Keoni on his back. They were happy and amazed to see that. Soon, Makaio roars in happiness as he flies down to the island with Keoni holding tight. The Vahlok that saved Malie flies down and gently plucks Malie out from the water with the Kakamora on her back. He and the others went the island where the Ocean gently placed Moana on the ground gently while Aliikai landed next to her.

Soon, Makaio landed and Keoni gets off his dragon as went towards Moana. Moana tackled her best friend with a big hug, surprising Keoni in the process but he soon smiles and hugs her back. As they let go, the Vahloks landed close by while the one carrying Malie landed close to Moana and her friends. The gang looked at the Vahloks warily. They still remembered how these dragons attack them. The Vahlok that was holding Malie was looking at them calmly. Aliikai was glaring at him dangerously. She could feel her Titan Wing slowly activating if any of the Vahloks did anything that might a threat. However, the Vahloks did help them fight Te Kā and saving Malie and Pōkole in the process. And the Vahloks aren't here to pick a fight, instead, the Vahlok slowly and carefully gives Malie and Pōkole back to them. They were hesitant, but soon came to the Vahlok carefully as Keoni carries Malie bridal style while she carries Pōkole in her arms and Keoni puts her on Makaio's back.

Soon, the Ocean throws Maui on the land inside a water bubble and then squirts Heihei out next, who crashed on the ground, headfirst. The gang looks at chicken in surprise and confusion. The chicken was fine as he lets out a cluck. Maui points at Heihei with an amused smile.

"The chicken lives." Maui joked.

Everyone, minus the Vahloks, chuckled by this. Though, Vahloks were giving Maui glares and threatening looks. Maui quickly stops before he notices that his friends became sad. They reason why is Maui lost his hook by them from the battle.

"I'm sorry about your hook." Moana apologized.

"Yeah, we know you need the hook for your powers." Keoni added.

Maui just simply shrugged. "Well, hook, no hook…I'm _Maui_." He said with a smile and they smile back.

Then the ground started to shake. They looked around until they notice that Moana, Maui, and Aliikai were picked up by Te Fiti's massive hand. Keoni was surprised by this as he gets on Makaio. The Tide Glider took to the sky to follow the others while Malie and Pōkole hold on to Keoni. The Vahloks just stayed on the ground as they watched the scene before them. Te Fiti looks at three in her hand.

And seeing the goddess, Moana was on her knees and bowed to Te Fiti with respect while Aliikai bows her head. Keoni, Makaio, Malie and Pōkole did the same as they bowed their heads in respect to the Goddess of Life. Moana and Aliikai glanced Maui. The Demigod looks at them and notices that they're telling him to show respect. Maui realizes it and soon joins in the bow. Te Fiti smiles at the friends before looking at Maui as her smiles faded. Maui saw this and got on his feet with a nervous smile and laugh.

"Te Fiti! H-Hey, I mean, how you been?" Maui asked nervously.

The Goddess wasn't amused as she gave the Demigod the look that says: _'You are in big trouble.'_

Seeing this, Maui hangs his head in shame and guilt. He then apologizes to the Goddess for the trouble he caused for so many years. "Look, what I did was…wrong. I have no excuse. I'm sorry." He confessed.

The Goddess heard his apology, she couldn't help but smile at him. She can never hold a grudge since she has a kind heart and soul. Te Fiti then brings up her free hand and opens it to reveal a new hook for Maui. Maui gasped in shock and happiness at the sight of the new hook. He wanted to get it, but he glanced at the two sisters with an excited expression on his face. Moana and her friends chuckled at him, knowing what he wanted.

"You know, it'd be rude to refuse a gift from a goddess." Moana said.

"After all, you earned it." Keoni added with a smile

Maui smiles and quickly grabs the hook and brings up high yelling 'Cheeehooo!' but soon stops when Moana hits him gently. He stops and glanced at her as Moana glanced at Te Fiti and then to him. Realizing this, Maui bowed at Te Fiti with the new hook outstretched.

"Thank you, your kind gesture is deeply appreciated." Maui thanked before holding the hook close to his face and said 'Cheeehooo' and turned into a bug and flying away.

The gang laughed at him gently before Te Fiti brings Moana up close to her. They pressed each other's forehead gently with their eyes closed, as if they were hugging a thank you. As the withdraw, Aliikai flies over to Te Fiti and gently nuzzles her. Te Fiti smiles as she gently holds Aliikai with her other hand. As they finished, Te Fiti brings Moana down gently. Moana got off with Aliikai and Makaio landing next to her. Maui lands next to them before Keoni got off from Makaio's back. Then the Vahloks came flying down towards the beach. The gang eyed at them warily while Maui slowly readies his hook. The Vahloks narrowed their eyes before turning to Te Fiti. The Mother of Islands smiled down the Vahloks and gently shook her head at them, telling them not to harm the friends and Maui.

The Vahloks have their orders from Draco, however, since Te Fiti is a good friend of their master. They have to obey. The Vahloks bowed to Te Fiti with utmost respect. The gang looked at them as they stopped bowing to Te Fiti and turns towards the group friends and Demigod. But before anyone could do anything, a loud roar came from the sky. Everyone all looked up and saw a massive figure coming through the sky. The gang backed up a bit and saw a big dragon that is twice the size of the Vahloks landed on the beach. This dragon has emerald scales that shines with the sun. Its wings were the colors of gold. Its horns were ruby like gems and claws of silver. And its eyes were blue as sapphires.

It was the Dragon God, Draco.

Everyone awed and gasps at Draco. The dragon god came to mortal realm when he felt a magical surge coming from there. Draco became suspicious about this and came to investigate. And when he found the location, he saw his old and dear friend Te Fiti. Seeing his friend was restored, the God of Dragons became happy that his friend is now restored and bringing back life again.

Te Fiti smiles at her old friend, happy that he is well. Draco turns to his Vahloks. The dragons bowed to their master with great respect. Draco nodded at them before turning to Maui. Maui froze from his spot as the Dragon God made his way to the Demigod as he stood few feet from him as he glares at the trickster.

Draco was still mad at Maui for what he did many years ago. Maui must pay for his crime and action on what he had committed. However, he notices Te Fiti looking at him. He raised a scaly eyebrow at Te Fiti. The goddess gave him a gentle smile, saying that she forgives Maui and there's no need for punishment. The Dragon God snorted in annoyance. Te Fiti is kindhearted towards the Demigod, but he couldn't blame her, she is a gentle goddess after all. So, with a sigh, Draco turns to Te Fiti with a nod, agreeing that he will not punish the Demigod, making the goddess smile.

However, Maui wasn't going out scott-free.

Draco turns his attention towards Maui. The Demigod was looking at the mighty Dragon God with full nervousness and fear. Draco then came to Maui's face with narrowed eyes. The Demigod and the others became stife and worry when the Dragon God came in front of Maui. Draco's glare could bare a hole in their very soul. Suddenly, Draco releases a powerful roar on Maui's face. His roar was so loud that it shook the earth itself. Maui's mouth jiggled by the powerful force of the roar along with his hair. Moana and her friends covered their ears from the powerful roar that Draco released. His roar was more powerful than Aliikai's when she was in her Titan Wing. Once Draco stopped, he glares at Maui before he did something amazing.

" _Never do that again."_ Draco said telepathically, his voice was deep yet soothing.

The gang was shocked and amazed to hear the voice of the dragon god. Draco then turns towards the two humans, their dragons, and the mermaid. He stared at them for a while, wich made them nervous, but to their surprise and shock, the Dragon God bows at them, thanking them for restoring his friend.

" _Thank you for your bravery and kindness."_ Draco thanked them.

The gang smiled and bowed at him with respect. As they stood, Draco looks up to the sky and roared along with the Vahloks and the dragons. Te Fiti smiles before she uses her magic that summons flower petals. Everyone awed at the flower petals before Te Fiti's magica made them a new boat that will take them home. They smiled with gratitude to Te Fiti, knowing that they have a safe journey home.

"Looks like we have a ride home." Keoni said with a smile.

Moana smiles back before noticing Malie was looking sad and quiet. Moana's eyes softened before she went over to Malie. "What's wrong Malie?"

Malie looks up to Moana sadly as she rubs her arm. "Since your mission is over, I guess you guys have to go home…and I'll be in the ocean…alone." She said softly.

Everyone's eyes soften by this. It's true, Malie has no one to keep her company once they come home. Moana and Aliikai didn't want Malie to be alone, they should bring her to Motunui. She'll be welcome as a new family member.

"You know, you can live with us in Motunui, I'm sure everyone will accept you." Moana said to Malie.

But Malie shook her head at Moana. "I wish, but I can't live on your island. I have stay in the water, after all, I only have a tail." Malie said, moving her tail a bit.

Hearing this, Te Fiti felt sympathy towards the young mermaid. She deserves to be with people that can be her family. Te Fiti uses her magic once more and sends magical flower petals towards Malie. Everyone watched in shock and amazement to see the flower petals consuming her tail before the vanished. And to their shock, Malie's tail was replaced by legs. Malie gasped in awe as she stared at her new legs. Te Fiti's magic is incredible! Malie slowly gets off Makaio and while Pōkole jumps off her. Moana and Keoni helped Malie walked on her new legs as well as keeping her balance.

"I have legs." Malie whispers as she smiles softly. "I have legs!"

" _Te Fiti blessed you with these legs._ " Draco said with a light chuckle. " _You can control it at will whenever you are in land or in water."_

Malie listens to him as she closes her eyes and thinks about her tail. In a few seconds, a glow came from her legs as they turn back into her tail. Malie almost fall but Keoni, Moana, and Aliikai helped her before she could fall. Malie wiggled her tail and smiled at it before turning it back to her legs. She lets go of her friends and looks at Te Fiti with gratitude before bowing to her.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Malie said with a smile as she looks up to Te Fiti.

Te Fiti smiles back at the mermaid. Knowing that her job is done, Te Fiti started grow big. Everyone watched in awe as she grows into a mountain. She smiles down at the friends and dragons before slowly resting herself back to her position before becoming an island once again. Seeing that his friend is now resting, Draco turns to the Vahloks and gave them single a roar. The Vahloks understood as four of the Vahloks took off to the sky while the one that save Malie stayed behind.

"Um, what's going on? Why are they leaving except him?" Maui points at the Vahlok, who was standing close to them.

" _The four Vahloks will stay here and protect Te Fiti from intruders from stealing her heart while Cayden will be Malie's dragon._ " Draco explains to them.

Malie gasped in shock. Her dragon is a Vahlok! A highly respected dragon that is very powerful. She turns to Cayden and notices that the dragon was making his way to her. He lowers his head and sniffs at Malie gently. Malie was amazed to see the Vahlok that save her was so close. And then to everyone's surprise, Cayden gently nuzzles Malie's face, earning a smile from the mermaid as she gently strokes his jaw.

"Oh, thank Lord Draco, thank you." Malie thanked Draco.

Draco lets out a dragon chuckle. " _You are very welcome, young mermaid._ " He said before spreading his massive wings. " _Take care now, you all have a long journey home._ "

The gang waved goodbye to Draco as the Dragon God took off to the sky. He lets out a golden stream of fire from his mouth, creating a portal to his world. He enters the portal as it closes behind him, leaving the others to get ready on their journey. They collected supplies for their trip home since it's going to be a very long journey. Maui puts the fruits in the storage box while Heihei falls in with his feet sticking out from the piles of fruits.

"Gonna miss you, drumstick." Maui said, shaking one of Heihei's feet.

"You could come with us, you know." Moana said, adjusting the rope. "Our people are going to need a master wayfinder."

"Yeah, you can help others again." Keoni added.

Maui chuckles at them lightly before lifting his necklace. "They already have." Maui said

They saw as his tattoos made another one that shows Moana, Keoni, Malie, Aliikai, and Makaio on the boat smiling. Seeing this, Moana smiles as she hugs Maui. The Demigod was surprised by this but soon smiles and hugs her back. As they let go, Keoni came over to him and outstretched his hand with a smile. Maui smiles back when he saw this before shaking his hand with Keoni's. Once they were done, it was time for Maui to leave.

"See you out there, Maui." Moana said.

"See you out there, Moana." Maui said to her.

"You stay out of trouble, you hear?" Keoni smirked at him.

Maui smirked back. "I'll try. CHEEEHOOO!"

Maui then jumps high in the air before turning to a giant hawk and do some tricks in the air while the ocean did tricks with the water before Maui took off. The gang laughs gently as Maui leaves. They got on the boat while Malie turns to her mermaid form to swim by their side with Makaio. Cayden and Aliikai flies above them as they all headed towards Motunui's destination. Moana turns to Te Fiti's island one last time as they leave. She couldn't help but smile at the island goddess's sleeping form. She turns back to horizon with Keoni by her side.

* * *

Later that night, as the boat sails towards their destination, Aliikai was sleeping on the boat with Malie and Pōkole were asleep under her wing while Makaio and Cayden were still moving. Keoni and Moana were still awake, making sure they headed towards the right direction. They were quiet for a while. Then Moana looks over her childhood friend, she's been hiding something from him for a long time. However, she was afraid that he would feel embarrass and awkward if she tells him, but she must tell him now.

"Hey, Keoni?" Moana spoke, causing Keoni to turn to her curiously.

"Yes?"

Moana rubs her arm gently and took a deep breathe. "Remember when we were kids you always protect me no matter what, and you were there to support me in my chief training." She said.

Keoni nodded. "Yeah, I'm always there for you Moana."

Moana blushed by that and continuous. "W-Well, I was wondering if we could expand our friendship differently l-like you know…to be together with each other and…"

Moana was cut off when she felt Keoni holding her hand. Looking up with wide eyes, she saw Keoni looking at her gently with a small smile on his face.

"You want us to be together as a couple, right?" Keoni stated, causing Moana to blush but she nodded slowly. There were a few minutes of silence before Keoni broke it by saying. "And here I thought that I should be one who should confess."

Maona's eyes widen in shock to hear that, Keoni was going to confess to her?! Moana looks at Keoni's soft smile. And without thinking, Moana launched herself to Keoni and locked lips with him. Keoni was surprise by the sudden kiss, but soon kissed her back as they hold each other close. As they let go, the two lovers embrace themselves with a hug, knowing they will have a future together.

Little did they know that Aliikai just watched the whole thing with one eye open with a smile played on her face.

* * *

On Motunui, the people were beginning to worry of their island it was slowly dying. They couldn't find Moana or Aliikai anywhere. They feared that something happened to them. However, when all hope seems lost, life was returning on the island. Coconut trees are becoming healthy, plants started growing, vegetables and fruits become ripe again, and all the flowers started to blossom beautiful. The darkness of evil was being faded away by Te Fiti's pure magic. Everyone was shock to see this happening, especially Tui.

However, their shock was replaced by pure joy when their island was becoming alive again. As Sina and Tuie inspects a now bloom and alive flower, Sina saw something at the ocean's distance. She soon smiles at the sight and rushed towards the beach. Tui was confused at first, but when he saw the reason, he soon smiles and rushes towards the beach happily. Moana and her friends sail the boat to the Motunui's shores. As they got to the island, Moana and Aliikai were the first to gets off the boat and rush towards their parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Moana called out happily.

They all embrace themselves with a big hug as Aliikai wrapped her wings around them. As they hug each other, Moana gave her dad a sheepish look.

"We may have gone a _little_ way past the reef." She confessed, earning a light chuckle from Tui.

"It suits both of you." Tui said with a smile to Moana and Aliikai.

Then they notice Keoni coming with Pōkole on his shoulder. Malie came to the beach as Malie turns her tail into her legs. Soon, Makaio and Cayden walked towards the family and stood in front of them. Tui and Sina were shock to see them up close. Moana turns to the group and smiles as she began the introduction.

"Mom, Dad, this is Malie the mermaid, Pōkole the Kakamora, Cayden the Vahlok, and Makaio the Tide Glider." Moana smiles at them. "Guess Gramma's stories were true."

Tui was shocked to see the creatures from Tala's stories were real, but he brushes it off, soon smiles at them and then to his daughters. "Since they are your friends, they are welcome to live Motunui."

This earned a happy smile from Malie and a cheer from Pōkole. Makaio roars in happiness while Cayden just stay quiet. Vahloks are strict dragons, they don't blurt out their emotions like that. Soon, the villagers came to the beach, they were happy to see Moana, Aliikai, and Keoni are back. Keoni's sisters and parent gave him a hug and were soon introduced to Makaio and Pōkole. Then Pua came rushing in as he jumps on Moana's arms and was hugged by her and Aliikai. Malie was introduced by everyone in the village with Cayden by her side.

After the reunion and introduction, everyone worked together to bring back the voyage boats out from the waterfall and too the open waters. They're going to voyage again like their ancestors did many years ago. The dragons helped them as the pull the boats out from the waterfall. As they all finished, they work together to fix up the boats, but before Moana could go further, she notices the ocean moved and reveal a seashell to her. Moana smiles as she picks up the seashell and looks at the ocean happily. Then Keoni was by her side as she wraps her arm around his before the two pairs walked away.

* * *

On the stone pile a seashell was seen on top of it, knowing that Moana paced it there to prove that she is now the new chief of Motunui. And on the ocean, there were some fishing boats at reef, but beyond the reef were the voyage boats that are being sailed by Moana and her people. They brought back their voyaging ways and Moana and Keoni teach their people how to be wayfinders.

 _Aue aue_

 _We set a course to find  
A brand new island everywhere we roam_

 _Aue aue_

 _We keep our island in our mind  
And when it's time to find home, we know the way_

Moana was now wearing her new chieftest clothes as she walks on top of the boat, looking at sails with tapas proudly. She and Keoni worked together to teach their people how to be wayfinders again and travel island to island. Makaio was swimming beside the boat with Malie while Cayden and Aliikai were flying above the boats. Pua with Heihei on his back was enjoying the wind on his face while Pōkole was beside them. Moana swings on a rope with Aliikai flying towards her. Moana leans on the boat while Aliikai hovers beside her. As Moana touches the water, a manta-ray swims under them. The two sisters realized that it was their Grandmother Tala was swimming by to greet them. The two sisters smile at the sight of their Grandmother's spirit animal, knowing that she will always be by their sides.

Soon, Moana climbs on top of the mast and watched the other boats following them from behind. Aliikai flies besides her sister and they shared a smile before they saw Maui's hawk form flying by and greeted them with a shriek while they just smiled at him.

 _Aue aue_

 _We are explorers reading every sign  
We tell the stories of our elders in a never-ending chain_

 _Aue aue_

 _Te fenua, te mālie  
Nā heko hakilia_

 _We know the way!_

Moana and Keoni were in front of the boat, they both hold the rope together while Keoni holds Moana close. Aliikai was flying beside them as the two male dragons, their friends, and family were behind them. The boats and their people sailed across the ocean to discover new islands that will bring new adventure in their lives.

And they all live happily ever after…well most of them.

* * *

Back on Lalotai, Tamatoa was still on his back, he hasn't moved from his spot for days since he can't bring himself upwards because he was too big to do it on his own. The only thing to keep him entertain was to sing for himself, but he was getting tired of it.

"Shiny, I'm so shiny..." Tamatoa stopped and sighs in annoyance before looking off-screen. "Didn't help me though, did it? Still upside down here, just need a little push."

A few seconds of silence came before Tamatoa broke it.

"Can we be real? If my name were Sebastian and I had a cool _Jamaican_ accent, you'd totally help me. You would, you know you would." Tamatoa pointed out while crossing his claws together, knowing that he was talking to the audience that are probably out there, but no one can enter the realm of monsters if they were mortal and the monsters there won't help him at all.

So, yeah, everyone, minus Tamatoa, lived happily ever after.

 **The End**


	11. Gone Fishing

**Song: Haoloto by Te Vaka**

* * *

On the peaceful island of Motunui, Moana and Aliikai were at the other side of the island, staring out from the horizon. Then Ocean formed and made its way to them. The two sisters saw the Ocean coming over and were happy to see it. Moana kneels to get closer to the Ocean as it came before Moana pets it gently and Aliikai watches them with a smile on her face.

Somewhere else, Mini Maui was seen sleeping on a tattoo hammock, and is snoring loudly. And Maui was doing the same thing, sleeping while snoring loudly. Maui came to visit his friends and decided to stay for a while. As Maui and Mini Maui slept, Mau's stomach rumbled loudly, causing the Demigod to wake up and sit on the hammock along with Mini Maui. Mini Maui fell off his tattoo hammock by Maui's tummy rumbling and suddenly sat on his hook, letting out a squeak of pain and quickly pulls off the hook from his butt.

"Wakey, wakey, Maui's gotta eat." Maui said as he gets off the hammock and walks off to find food.

Back to the Waialiki sisters, Moana was continuing petting the Ocean's tentacle when a fish suddenly swims up to see Moana. The fish smiles at Moana and Aliikai, causing Moana to smile back at the fish. Aliikai, in the other hand, was thinking if she should get the fish and eat it. As they play around, they were cut off when Maui dropped some coconuts and a basket next to them. This startles the Ocean as it withdraws back with the fish.

"Take it somewhere else, kid." Maui said as he uses his foot to push Moana away from the edge towards Aliikai.

"You don't play with the ocean." Maui stated as Moana and Aliikai got up and walked over to their friends. Maui looks at the ocean with a hint of mischief and said. "You command it." Maui sits on the edge and ordered the ocean.

"You!" Maui points at this hook. "Fish!" He then dunks his hook in the water. "Now!"

As Maui fishes, Mini Maui shook his head at Maui's behavior before gesturing the Demigod with his hands to Moana and Aliikai. Moana just shrugged her arms at him with a smile while Aliikai just rolled her eyes. That's when the Ocean appeared next to them while _looking_ at Maui. That's when Moana and Aliikai looked other in a few seconds before mischievous smiles appeared on the sisters' faces. They both turned to the Ocean, who turns to look at them, before Moana made gestured her head towards Maui. The Ocean understood and agrees before it made its way to Maui secretly. Maui was able to catch a fish. it was the same fish that Moana and Aliikai were playing with. However, he missed catching it and the fish was tossed to the other side. Maui chases after it but he failed to notice the Ocean going in a small hole on the island. As the fish landed, they saw Maui was about to grab it as the little fish shielded itself. Then the ocean becomes a geyser and shot water at Maui, making him wet, and throwing the fish out of Maui's reach in the process.

Moana and Aliikai hold their laughter at the sight. Then Maui lifted his wet hair and gave them a blank look before he glances down at Mini Maui. The tattoo brings down the scoreboard that has Maui and Moana & Aliikai on different sides as he gave Moana & Aliikai a point. Moana smiles and shrugs her shoulders while Aliikai hides his laughter. Maui just glared at them before turning to the fish and balled his hands into fists. Seeing this, the fish hops away from the Demigod, causing Maui to chase it.

 _Te hakiliiga o te haoloto  
E mafai koe ke nofonofo  
Tokatahi te auala  
Taua mo tatou olaga_

As Maui chased the hopping fish, the Ocean foils his plan as the Ocean shots water from the holes, sending Maui flying multiple times whenever he was near any geyser holes. Maui fell on his back with a shock look on his face. Mini Maui gives two sisters another point at their scoreboard. Moana smiles as she crosses her arms happily while Aliikai smirks at happily. Maui then looks at the fish, who was looking at him, before the Ocean squirting little water on a geyser, gesturing the fish to jump. Seeing this, the fish smirks at Maui before jumping next to the geyser while saluting as the Ocean shoots a stream of water out from the hole, sending the fish away from Maui's reach. Maui quickly got up and grabbed his hook before turning into a giant hawk and flies after the fish.

 _Fehiliiga o te mafaufau  
Pe mafai ke mau he tautahi  
Tatou he vaega  
Kaiga o te lalolagi_

Maui was about to grab the fish with beak, but the Ocean was able to catch the fish on time before it brings the fish down, leaving Maui to bite nothing but the wind. Maui looks down to see the Ocean brought the fish on the safe water. Seeing this, Maui turns to a shark and dives down, but before he could make a splash, the Ocean moves away to reveal a coral reef with sea urchins. Maui's eyes widen in shock before he crashed on the sea urchins, face first and then body.

 _E toe foki mai  
Na gali na fai e koe  
E toe foki mai  
Agahala na gaoioi  
Fakatu aloha_

As Maui painfully gets off, his shark body was covered in urchins, and it was painful. Maui quickly transforms into his human form to remove the urchins with a yell. The Demigod turns to see the fish was smiling in amusement at his pain, but it soon vanished when Maui caught it with his bear hands. However, the Ocean foiled him again as it consumes Maui, holding the fish, and sends him towards the hole. It was a tight squeeze, but the ocean pushes Maui in with the fish. Maui was then stuck on a geyser before the ocean shoots him out with streams of water. He was in the air with his arms crossed while his hook and fish were behind him.

 _Te agaga haoloto tena  
Tu mai ke hahaka ki ei  
Tu mai hihiva mai pepehe malie  
matagi te agaga te mimita  
Te hihiva o te haoloto  
Tu mai ke hahaka ki ei_

As Maui crashed landed on the hard ground, his hook hits him in the head, causing Maui to be dizzy for a few seconds before the fish lands on his chest. Maui snaps out from his dizziness and looks at the fish with a grin. He opens his mouth wide as the scared fish slowly slides down on Maui's mouth. The fish panicked as it tries to move away from the opened mouth.

 _Tu mai pepehe mai hihiva malie  
matagi te agaga te mimita te  
Hihiva o te haoloto_

But before Maui could eat the fish, Moana quickly jumps on Maui's stomach, causing the fish to bounce up and be caught by the young girl. Maui yelps by this as the girl smiles down at a surprise Maui before getting off him and made her way to the edge. Aliikai was there as she watched as her sister lets the fish jump on the water. The fish gave Moana and Aliikai a smile before swimming away. Aliikai stood next to her sister and gently nuzzled her, earning pats on the head from Moana.

That's when Mini Maui gave Moana and Aliikai their ninth point on their board while Maui was staring up blankly before looking at his tattoo conscious. As Maui slowly sits up, Moana brushes her hair and looked at Maui smugly.

"Oh, and my name's not _'kid'_." She said before turning away with arms crossed. "It's Moana."

Aliikai nodded at her sister and stood tall next to her with pride. Maui gave her and Aliikai his annoyed look while Mini Maui gave Moana another point, making it ten. Maui was confused and shock by that point.

"What? What's that one for?" Maui asked his tattoo.

Then the ocean shoots out a stream of water where Maui was sitting on a geyser. Maui lets out a scream as he was sent flying to another part of the island. Moana and Aliikai were unfazed by the geyser, but smiled, knowing the Ocean got its payback.

 _E toe foki mai  
E toe foki mai  
Matagi te agaga te mimita te  
Hihiva o te haoloto_

 _E toe foki mai  
E toe foki mai  
Matagi te agaga te mimita te  
Hihiva o te haoloto_

Then Moana brought out her free hand as she and the Ocean did a high-five, meaning they did a great job. The Ocean withdraws from them and went back in. Aliikai then nuzzles her sister's side. Moana smiles before she hugs her sister gently. They always knew that they were a mischievous due. They got that from their Gramma Tala. As they let go, Moana gets on her dragon's sister back before Aliikai took off to the sky as they decided to search for Maui.

Knowing that he'd learned his lesson not to boss the Ocean around.

After all, no one should mess with the Ocean, it is a powerful entity that should not be underestimated. Otherwise, you'll end up just like Maui.


	12. Author's Note

**Hello, my fellow readers. I have rewrite the whole Moana and Her Night Fury story. You can read the sequel called Moana: Dragon Adventure.**

 **I want to thank everyone fore being patient and liking my story.**

 **Voice Character:**

 **Moana:** **Auli'i Cravalho**

 **Keoni:** **Kendall Schmidt**

 **Malie: A** **riana Grande**

 **Keilani: Amanda Leighton**

 **Lanuola: Natalie Palamides**

 **Makala: Tara Strong**

 **Maui:** **Dwayne Johnson**

 **Chief Tui: Temuera Morrison**

 **Sina: Nicole Scherzinger**

 **Gramma Tala: Rachel House**

 **Tamatoa:** **Jemaine Clement**

 **Draco:** **Peter Cullen (Optimus Prime from Transformers movies)**

 **Again, thank you.**


End file.
